The Crazy Ones
by ItsThatGirlMe
Summary: Post NM. A sort of Twilight/DC crossover. Years after the Cullens left Bella, she became a psychiatry intern at Arkham Aslyum and finds herself falling for the clown king crime himself. Shes abandoned by the Joker at a crime scene she is captured and thrown into prison. What happens when the best doctor in the country is called to attempt to rehabilitate her? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I had the idea to merge Twilight and DC together in a way I haven't seen done before.**

 **Summary: It's been seven years since the Cullens left Bella in NM. The Cullens haven't tried to find or contact her and had accepted that she has moved onto a normal, human life, as they intended.**

 **Bella never forgets them, but also eventually decides to actually have a life. She goes to college as distraction and focuses so much energy into it that she becomes a clinical psychiatrist in almost half the time it usually takes. She decides to intern at Arkham Asylum, where she meets the Joker, becomes like him and develops an intense hatred for the Cullens. She becomes obsessively in love with Mistah J.**

 **After years of gangbanging with The Joker, getting thrown in prison and escaping, the government has decided they've had enough and call in the best medical professional in the country, Doctor Carlisle Culllen, to hopefully rehabilitate her, and use her to bring down the Joker himself.**

 **Will Bella stay loyal to the Joker and attempt to get revenge on the family that left her destitute? Or will they actually be able to bring her back to sanity before the Joker finds her?**

 **So basically, in this story, Bella** _ **is**_ **Harley Quinn. Not sure if I should continue or not but I'll post a couple chapters and if they get positive reviews ill continue.**

 **Carlisle's POV**

I walked through the door of our new home, as I always after working the late shift, and sighed. Esme was immediately at my side patting my back.

"How was work, dear?" she asked, taking my bag and laying it gently on the ground.

"Not very interesting. Nothing surprises me anymore."

She nodded and sat down next to me on the sofa. We recently moved to Jeneau and we were still settling in. Alaska seemed like the best place to go next. We were in France for a good year and decided to come back to visit the Denali's. Once we discovered that they would be moving on, we settled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after a brief pause.

"Alice, Emmett and Rose went hunting a few hours ago. Jasper went out to do some chores for Alice-"

"You mean shopping?" I laughed.

She nodded, smiling. I love her smile. "Of course."

"Edward?" I asked, looking at the wall.

"He said he was going out for some space to think." She looked away as well, and I knew why.

It has been seven years since we left Bella and Forks behind. Seven years that he had been resisting the urge to go back. Seven long years that he's spent moping around, avoiding conversation and sinking deeper into depression.

The first year was the worst. He left without so much as a note, only calling to check in on us every few months. It took a lot of convincing from Alice and Esme to get him to return. I, myself, always thought that being away might be best for him. Esme, however, was overwrought with grief and I couldn't bear to see her that way.

I sighed again.

"Anything the matter, dear?" Esme asked, pressing her body against my own.

I nuzzled my nose in her hair and breathed in her sweetly scented perfume. "Nothing in particular. It's just that life has become tedious once again."

Being on this earth for as long as I have, things were bound to become tedious. They once were. The years following the completion of my family were extremely mundane.

After meeting Bella, everything once again became interesting for all of us. Something new. Something different. Now that she's no longer in our lives, everything seems even more mundane than it did before her.

Esme seemed to sense what I was thinking, as she always did.

"I still strongly believe they were mates, Carlisle. He should have stayed."

"It's his life, Esme. He did what he believed would be best for her."

"It affected all of our lives," she countered. "It's still not too late. If he decided to, he could still find her."

"She's human, Esme. After a while she must have realized we weren't coming back, and moved on to do human things. She's probably left Forks, gone to college, gotten a good job and possibly found someone new to be with. She may even be married, or have children at this point." I looked into her beautiful eyes. "It's too late. She has a life to live, too. If he had come to a realization a few years ago, perhaps there may have been a chance. But not anymore."

Her eyes filled with sadness. "It's so hard to accept, Carlisle. I love him like my own child and to see him in so much pain everyday…"

"Edward will find someone, my love," I tried to assure her. "Maybe not anytime soon, but eventually he, too, will move on."

I didn't believe the words as they left my lips, but it appeared that she did. I was glad. I didn't want anyone to worry about Edward. He may look like a teenager, but we all knew he was a grown man who was capable of adjusting and taking care of himself.

Just then, my cellphone buzzed in my pocket. I kept it on vibrate so as not to interrupt me at work, but our ears heard it clearly.

I gently moved away from my wife's embrace to get it. I checked the caller ID.

"Is it work?" Esme whispered. She was used to having me leave to go to the hospital at random times.

I shrugged. "It says Private Number."

"Answer it. It could be important."

I shook my head. "If it was very urgent they would have called directly from the office. And if it's anything less than an emergency, I'd much rather be here with you."

She smiled. We sat together in silence as the vibrations went on. Once they finally stopped, I checked the phone again.

"No texts. It was probably nothing." I looked up at the TV. A news report was showing but the volume was off.

"I hear the two people that escaped from that mental institution last week killed an entire ring of gangbangers in Chicago yesterday," Esme mused, looking at the screen.

The report was based in Chicago, so I assumed it was retelling the same story.

"Oh, yes?" I asked, making conversation.

I felt her nod. "The man got away, left the girl at the crime scene. She apparently shot and killed several policemen before being apprehended by a vigilante and taken back into custody."

I wondered how psychologically damaged one would have to be to go through all this trouble.

"This has been going on for a while now, isn't it so?" I asked.

"A good few years," she confirmed. "They're always caught yet somehow they always escape."

"Seems like they need better security at the institutions."

She nodded in agreement.

Just then, my phone began buzzing again. The same private number. Our conversation couldn't have taken more than a minute. Who was it that was so desperate to get a hold of me at this time of the night?

"Answer it, Carlisle," Esme insisted, standing up. "I'll be upstairs."

She was gone.

I clicked the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I introduced myself. "With whom am I speaking to?"

"I know who you are, Doctor Cullen," I stern, female voice echoed on the other end of the line.

"Alright, who am I speaking to, if I may ask?"

"That's not your concern at this moment," she said. "I need to discuss something with you. Urgently."

"It is a bit late, don't you think so?" I laughed and feigned a yawn into the phone. "Could this not wait until morning, by any chance?"

"No."

There was a long pause and I decided to finally speak.

"Alright... What is the urgent matter?"

Another pause.

"I hear you're the best doctor in the country," she said, maintaining a monotone voice.

I coughed and feigned bashfulness. "I'm not sure who you've heard that from, but I'm far from that."

"You don't need to give me any fake modesty." I was taken aback by that. "I have a request. It's extremely confidential, but you're the only person that I believe could help me."

I sighed, becoming more confused. "What is the request?"

"The government is grasping at straws, trying to keep the country running smoothly. It's not easy trying to keep up. There are a few… _special_ cases that we, unfortunately, don't have the capacity to deal with on our own. We've brought in experts, who have tried and failed. We're hoping you could put an end to that trend, Doctor."

"Listen," I interrupted, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You're a part of the government?"

"One of it's most exclusive members." She sounded cocky. "As I was saying, we need someone who can help us. There's been a staggering rise in criminal activity for the past few years, as you're probably aware of if you keep up with the news. The main culprits are a couple of people who are both demented and, as many believe, too psychologically damaged to be rehabilitated. Most of the crimes in relation to gang violence are at the hands of these people. We believe that if we somehow stop them, the gang violence will plummet. That would, of course, make the government very happy."

I remembered the news story from Chicago.

"If I agreed to help you, what exactly would I be agreeing to?" I probed. This intrigued me, but I wasn't going to hastily agree to work in close proximity with the government knowing how much I have to lose should they keep my identity on file.

"We have one of the culprits in custody now. After a mere five hours she had killed five guards and put two in the hospital. We need someone brave enough to come in and take over. A medical professional who has specialized in psychiatry would be best."

"I don't mean to question your motives," I started, "but why hasn't the government decided to give her the death penalty?"

I strongly disagreed with the death penalty as a concept, but I was curious. If this person posed so much of a threat to the government, why would they not just get rid of her?

"We have our reasons. The first being extreme curiosity. There's a reason she's like this and we intend to study her. Also, her partner works in almost the same way as she does. She may be more fearless and psychotic than he is, but he's certainly more of a threat to civilian lives. He's smarter, more practiced. If we can figure out who she is, we can figure out how to stop him." She paused. "At least, that's what we believe."

"Why did you decide to find me? There are plenty better psychiatrists out there."

I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "We have. Most of them are dead."

Now, I was interested. The sheer curiosity of it, partnered with my passion for difficult patients, overcame me.

"What do I do and how do I start?"

I could hear the smile again. "Take the first flight to Seattle tomorrow morning at 10am. I'll email the location of the prison we are keeping her in to your personal email address and you will meet me there. Once inside, ask for Waller. They will bring me to you."

"I have work. Is there any way to push this to a later date? I have a family as well," I told her.

"Oh, we know," she said. "We will send in your report of absence to your workplace in the morning. Your family will need to accompany you tomorrow as we will have agents come to Alaska to get your house ready."

At this point, I was thoroughly confused. She knew about my family, where I stayed, where I worked. However this should surprise me. She did know my phone number.

"What do you mean 'get my house ready'?"

"The girl will be staying with you, of course, to make for an around the clock, thorough examination." I heard her chuckle. "If this is more than you can handle, Doctor, we can find someone else."

I sighed and looked up to see Esme on top of the staircase. How long had she been watching me?

"Doctor Cullen?" I heard again.

I cleared my throat. "Not a problem. I can handle this case." I paused. "And I'll make sure she is rehabilitated as well," I added.

"If you do manage to survive, and above that get us the information we need, the government will make sure you are properly awarded for your efforts."

There was a long pause again.

"Tomorrow, 10 o'clock flight to Seattle. Make sure to check your emails."

The phone cut off.

I removed it from my cheek and checked the call log. Empty. The last call on record was a call from the front desk at the hospital at 9am.

"Did you hear?" I asked Esme, not looking up from the phone.

"We're going to Seattle."

I looked up and smiled. She didn't try to fight me on this. By the look on her face, she already knew I was fully dedicated. I checked my watch. 11pm.

"I'm going for a quick drive," I told her. "When the others come home-"

"I'll tell them to pack," she interrupted.

I nodded and grabbed my keys.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I needed some mental preparation. I turned on the radio in the car. Every channel was reporting the day's events, and every channel seemed to include the story of the gangbangers who were recently killed.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N These first chapters are probably a bit too bulky but that's because I'm really trying to put down a more solid foundation for the story to commence. I don't want to leave out any important details. Also, for now, I'm utilizing Carlisle's POV a lot only because I feel like the beginning of the story is more like an introduction and he's the most neutral character in all this.**

 **Thank you for four reviews already! To the people who've favourited or followed this story, thanks! I have a reason to continue knowing someone out there is enjoying it!**

 **Carlisle's POV**

"I hate planes," I hear Emmett whine from behind me. "How come we all had to pack up our lives and get on here with you anyway?"

I frowned. "I was given those instructions. In our positions it wouldn't be the wisest idea to irk the government."

"And you want to work this case really badly," Alice chirps in.

"That too," I agree.

"Are they going to be putting cameras everywhere?" Rose asks solemnly.

"The email said that they were arranging a room for the girl to securely stay in while she's with us and only that room would be tapped." The email also didn't include the address I was promised. I supposed we would figure it out once we landed.

"How do we know that?" Emmett asked. "They could bug the whole house for all we know."

"For the average human, that may be a concern, yes," I say. "However we'd be able to tell." I turned around and winked.

Esme squeezed my hand. "I'm just not certain about all of this. All the secrecy, having the government involved and having a 'dangerous' criminal mastermind in our home doesn't seem safe."

"If anyone can handle that, it would be us," Alice said.

I could tell she was eager to find out the details. Most of us were, in fact. It was almost as though we had a new adventure underway. Something to break the routine.

Edward sat quietly in his seat behind Alice and Jasper. Never looking up or adding to the conversation. When we discussed it as a family when I got home, he didn't put up any argument. He just nodded and got packed.

I might have preferred some sort of argument over the moping.

At that thought his head whipped up and his eyes met mine. I furrowed my brow to show my concern. He lowered his head once more, and kept it facing the ground.

I sighed.

"Aw, cheer up Edward," Emmett whispered. "Think of it as a road trip."

The plane landed soon after and upon our arrival, there was already a car waiting for us.

"Cullens?" a man in a tux asked as we walked through the door.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I'm your driver. I'm meant to bring you to the Corrections Center."

We offered no argument and silently followed him outside to a long SUV.

The car was moving again before I knew it. It was a silent ride. Nobody dared to speak. No new phone calls had come, either.

I looked out the window as the car raced forward. Hopefully I'd actually be able to do some good. Hopefully this isn't for nothing.

 **Bella's POV**

"This is so boring!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the floor.

I looked directly at the camera in the corner of the room.

"HEY! Hey, security people! I'm bored! HELLOOOO?!" I walked towards one wall of steel bars and wrapped my hand around them. "WHY WON'T ANYONE PLAY WITH ME?! I don't bite," I added, smiling widely.

Just then the doors opened in front of me and the two head security officers for my room walked in. Finally, some playmates!

I smiled teasingly at them and winked. "Hey boys! Come to play with little old me?"

Jason, the bigger one, chuckled. "Crazy lady, you've put half the staff in the hospital. No one is stupid enough to get in there with you."

"You sure?" I waggled my eyebrows. "I can make it worth your while." I leaned over and licked the bar that was in front of me.

Jason laughed harder and stepped closer to me. "You are truly one fucked up chick, ain't you?"

I growled. Who does he think he is? I quickly reached my hand between the bars to grab him but he pulled away immediately.

However, my fingers did latch onto the pen he had hooked onto his breast pocket.

Almost like a reflex, I pulled it into my little cage and stuffed it into my pants before anyone even noticed. I laughed. I'm not even sure what was so funny. Everything was funny to me these days.

Jason was still recovering. "Why you little-" he stopped short and smiled at me.

 _What now, Mr Big Shot?_ I smiled back.

He picked up his little walkie talkie thing and pressed the button. Before saying anything, he looked back at me.

So I stuck my tongue out.

He put his lips to the speaker. "Juice her."

Before I could process what he said, a jolt of electricity surged through my body from my hands and I was thrown back to the other wall of bars.

 _Owwwww._ This made me angry. _I'll fucking kill him!_

"GAHH!" I roared jumping up and running towards him without thinking.

The next thing I knew, my head had slammed into the bar and I was on the ground.

"That's a whole lotta pretty in a whole lotta crazy," I hear Jason laugh.

Then everything went black.

When I came to, it was like nothing had happened. Everything was the same as it always was in here. Plain and lonely.

I sighed and skid on my ass to the corner of the cage. _I'm not an animal. Why are they locking me up like this?_

Then I shook my head. "Coz you killed lots of people, that's why Bells. They don't want you to play with anyone anymore."

I hung my head. "It's all in good fun, really. It's only meant to be a joke!"

Jeez, some people have no sense of humor. Not like Mistah J. My heart beat faster just thinking about him. The love of my life, my partner in crime. My everything.

I miss him.

I slapped myself. "He's gonna come back for you, Bells," I told myself. "He's gotta be planning it all right now!"

Our latest heist didn't go as well as we'd hoped. He managed to get away, though. Which made me happy.

Ever since I'd met the Joker, life has been a ton of fun and laughs. Two things I had forgotten all about after the Cullens left me all by myself in Forks, never to be seen again. I mean, he was a little rough sometimes, but he really does love me. He was the only thing that held me together.

I don't even remember half of it clearly. After a few months of no contact, no visits or calls, nada, I finally came around to the idea that they had moved on, and I would too.

I went to college, got my degree in psychology, then clinical psychology and started applying for internships. I was on the track to a normal life.

Then my plans changed when I started interning at Arkham. I knew I wanted to start somewhere big! Somewhere with a huge variety of psychological trainwrecks to jump start my career.

Then they assigned me to Mistah J. He was so misunderstood! It makes me so angry just thinking about how people treated him. He was just a lost soul who needed some love.

So I gave it to him.

I got him out and he got me a new life.

We're partners, him and I! He's my sweet Puddin…

I smiled, remembering his face. I'd see that face again soon, I'm sure of it!

My mind drifted to thoughts of me and my Puddin back on the streets. We make a good team, we do. And he was coming to get me. All I had to do now was wait.

I wasn't sure how long my mind was wandering for, but I heard the door swing open. A figure was standing in the doorway, hidden by the shadows.

I cocked my head to one side. "Are you the devil?" I asked softly.

"Maybe." It was a lady.

An unfamiliar face stepped out of the shadows, followed by seven _very_ familiar faces.

 _What the hell is goin on?_

 **A/N I tried to channel more of the BTAS Harley than the Suicide Squad Harley. But the Joker will still be the gangster Joker type when he's finally introduced. The next chapter will most likely be from Carlisle's POV mostly up until we reach this point. Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

When we finally reached the gates of the correction center, the car came to a screeching halt. The driver pulled a phone out of his pocket and pressed one number.

"Jonathon." It was a woman. The same woman I had spoken to.

I didn't react, knowing no human would have been able to hear what she was saying.

"We're at the gates," he said smoothly.

"Are they all there?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure." He sounded impatient. Probably waiting for the gates to fly open.

"There should be seven of them," she answered tightly. "Count."

He turned to face me, then looked back mentally counting heads.

"They're all here."

There was a pause and I heard the dial tone. She had hung up.

A second later, the gates started to slowly open inward. Jonathon put the phone back into his pocket and started the car up again.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the entrance. The car didn't stop. I looked over at Jonathon questioningly.

"Strict instructions," he explained. "I'm not allowed to tell you too much, but you're going in through the back entrance."

I nodded. A few silent moments later, the car came to a sudden halt.

"Almost missed it," he chuckled.

I could see why. The door was covered by overgrown weeds. There was no pleasant garden as there was in front of the front entrance.

"Alright," he said, opening the car door. "Let's get going."

We all proceeded to exit the vehicle. Esme was by my side in an instant. She took my hand and I looked back to see my family approaching us. We followed Jonathon to the door. Edward was lagging a bit behind, looking the most disinterested.

A man awaited at the door, hidden in the shadows from human eyes.

"This them?" he asked Jonathon gruffly.

"Yeah. They're all here." He looked back at us. "I'm gonna be leaving you all here. This is Chris. He's gonna be escorting you from here. Good luck." I heard a small chuckle escape his lips. "You're gonna need it."

He walked quickly back to the car, jumped in and drove off.

We all turned to look at Chris. He said nothing. I recalled my phone conversation.

"Waller," I said softly, hoping that would mean something to him.

It did. He nodded solemnly and tapped the door twice. It opened.

We walked in and I immediately sense the two guards that were standing on either side of the door. They slammed it shut behind us and Chris suddenly turned.

"You all need to leave your phones and electronics in that," he said, pointing to the steel box attached to the wall. "It's policy. No one's allowed to have phones on them in the restricted area."

I guessed that's where we were heading. We all reluctantly dropped our phones into the box, one by one. Alice was the only one who had to drop two phones and an iPod. Chris then reached into his pocket and pulled out two phones. He placed his one phone carefully in the box and shoved the other back into his pocket.

He must have sensed the confusion on our faces.

"That was a burner," he explained. "Only for work. They get replaced every few weeks."

My eyebrows rose. That was quite an extreme measure to take.

We followed him as he made his way through the halls like clockwork, knowing exactly where to turn and how many steps were between each door.

Finally, we reached our destination.

Before opening the door, Chris turned to us once again. "Once you enter this door, you're not allowed to record anything. All your electronics should have been left at the entrance, but I'm warning you again," he said sternly. "If found with any taps on you, they will be removed and destroyed and you will all remain in a holding cell until they figure out what to do with you."

We all nodded.

He tapped the door three times and after a few moments it creaked open.

We all walked in, Edward right behind us. The room was dark. The globes that hung from the ceiling offered little light. If we were human, we would have had to strain our eyes to see.

There were three people already in the room. We quickly changed that to eleven. There was a guard to the left of us, one to the right, and a figure stood directly before us a few feet away. I could tell it was a woman.

She was facing away from us, leaning forward with her hands on the desk before her.

"You made it," she said softly.

It was the same woman from the call.

"Yes," I said, clearing my throat for emphasis.

A few seconds later, she stood up straighter and turned to face us. She looked to be in her early forties. Her skin was a smooth ebony color, the most notable imperfections being the worry lines gracing her face.

"I'm Amanda Waller, as you've probably guessed by now." She walked towards us with her hand outstretched.

I shook it. Her grip as firm, solid. Just like she appeared to be.

"I'm Carlisle, as you must know. This is my wife Esme," I gestured to her.

Amanda did not shake her hand. She only nodded in acknowledgement. I began introducing everyone, gesturing to them as I did.

"These are my adoptive children. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and…" I trailed off and looked back. Edward leaned against the now closed door, looking terribly bored. "That's Edward."

"It's a pleasure," Amanda said. "I see you have a rather…large family," she noted.

I smiled widely. "Yes. We love them as if they were our own."

She nodded. It seemed as though she was calculating something in her mind. I would have to ask Edward about that later.

"Let's get straight to business," she continued. She walked to the left of the room where a very large table stood. "Sit, please." Edward remained standing, now leaning on the wall beside us.

Amanda stared at him for a long time. "Your son. Is he alright?"

The way she asked made me feel as though she didn't necessarily care about his wellbeing, but something more.

"He's fine. Just hit a rough patch at school." She raised her eyebrow so I continued. "He got a bad result on one of his biology quizzes. He's been in a bad mood ever since."

She seemed to nod in understanding.

"Before we begin, I trust that none of you have any electronics on your person."

We all shook our heads.

"Okay. Well, Carlisle, I trust you know the basis of why you're here. The purpose of this meeting is to fully inform you. If you decide to continue working with us, the girl will come home with you. If not, She will remain and you and your family will be allowed to withdraw yourselves. No questions asked."

I nodded so that she could see I understood.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked quickly. It was quite obvious by the tone of his voice that he was excited, anxious to see her.

"She's… secure. We will go to her once the meeting is over."

Emmett's mouth turned down into a frown, but he quickly recovered.

"Carlisle," she said, bringing my attention back. "I have the girl's record and files on that desk." She pointed to the desk she was leaning on when we arrived. "Before I show it to you and walk you through it, let me warn you." She leaned forward and looked me dead in the eye. "This girl… is dangerous. She will spare not thought when it comes to her freedom. She would kill you, and your family, in an instant if she had the opportunity. Before I say more, I need to know that we have your full cooperation. You will do as we say, treat her as we direct you. You will not, under any circumstances, allow her to convince you otherwise. You will not release her from her restraints. You will not take her out of your place of residence, and you will keep all items that could pose a potential threat far away from her. If not, you will not only be putting your family in danger, but you would also be putting your reputation and job on the line if she were to escape. Do. You. Understand."

I knew my answer before she finished her statement. But I feigned deep thought to show her that I was considering it.

"I understand. Believe me, the last thing I want is to put my family in danger." I reached over and squeezed Esme's hand to emphasize me point.

She nodded and turned to her right. She pointed to Chris. "You. Bring me the file that's sitting on that desk."

He briskly brought it over. It seemed to be thicker than the bible. She grabbed it and laid it on the table in front of her.

"This is everything you need to know about her. Everything in this file is confidential and extremely important. You will take it with you if you decide to take her."

She opened the file and, if we had heartbeats, they would have stopped. For a long, silent moment, we stared at the small picture in the corner of the first page. I knew that face. We all did.

It was Bella.

Edward's POV

I wasn't looking forward to this at all. However, I know how much Carlisle was. I'd go along with it for his sake.

So here we were. I leaned against the wall as Amanda barked out stern orders to Carlisle. My eyes remained on the floor at my feet. I had been so distant for the last seven years. I hardly paid attention to my surroundings. I tuned out the words being spoken until it was just monotone chatter in the background.

My thoughts took over. I had no idea why I had let myself be convinced to come back. I loved my family, but being around them was too much. Especially since all they did was think about Bella. All except Rose, of course. For that, I was thankful.

Bella took over my thoughts once again. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably at work, or spending the day with friends. I grimaced slightly realizing that she may also be cooking for her boyfriend… or husband… or kids…

I needed to stop. This was so unhealthy. I knew she was better off now. I needed to let her go, let her get on with her life. It was better this way.

So why did I feel so lost? If I was so sure that she was better off, why do I constantly find myself wondering?

I sighed, too soft for human ears to pick up. But I felt Alice, who was sitting closest to me, cringe.

 _Edward, please, think happy thoughts_ , her mind whimpered before she flooded her thoughts with cute animals and rainbows.

I shook my head and tried to block her out.

I had been lost in my thoughts for a long while. Amanda was still talking to Carlisle, I was sure.

Then, suddenly, my head shot up and I glared at Jasper.

He turned to me, furrowing his brow in concern.

The image in his mind, I knew what it was. _Who_ that was. My jaw clenched. Different hair, different eyes and a different smile, but I knew exactly who that face belonged to. I could never forget.

 _Bella_.

I turned to everyone else, and their thoughts reflected the exact same image. It was impossible that they'd all conjured up the exact same image of her with the same different features.

My practiced breath came to a complete halt when realization finally dawned on me.

Esme looked up at me, her eyes black with worry. Worry at how I would react.

I stepped away from the wall, toward where Amanda sat, looking at the file.

It took all but one second for me to take that page in and understand what it was. But when it did, I felt my body go numb.

 **Name: Isabella Marie Swan**

 **Aliases: Bella Swan**

 **Crimes: Gang violence, illegal gambling, murder, torture, attempted murder, homicide, evading the law, resisting arrest, prison escape…**

The list went on and on. Then, right next to it, was the picture.

She was holding up a plaque with her details. One that you were given to hold for an arrest picture. Her hair was wild and…blond? Her eyes, still as intense and scorching as ever, were a dazzling blue. Her skin was even paler than I remember.

A small black heart graced her left cheek and she was smiling widely. It wasn't the smile I once knew. Not the loving, endearing, clumsy smile of Bella Swan. This smile was evil, malicious, vindictive and… not Bella.

I was frozen in place, my mind racing. For a moment, I refused to believe it. My mind was trying to convince me that it was one major coincidence, that this wasn't possible, that there was no way this could be the Bella we left in Forks all those years ago…

But the longer I stared at that picture, the clearer it became. This was Bella. It was her. _Of course_ it was her. That face was unmistakably hers.

A new thought appeared and my eyes widened.

That means…we're here for Bella. She's the criminal from the news. Bella… she was a _criminal_.

I must have been standing unnaturally still for a long time as I processed this because Alice forcibly pulled me into a seat before Amanda could notice.

I turned away from the file. I couldn't bear to look at that picture. I tried to focus on the thoughts of my family, but that didn't offer me much peace either.

 _Bella, oh God, Bella,_ Alice's mind repeated. _Are you really a criminal. This isn't Bella, it isn't her._

 _I cannot believe this. I cannot._ Jasper's mind was frozen

 _Oh great. Somehow I saw this coming. I knew she's break eventually,_ Rosalie seethed.

I shook my head and tried my best to compose myself. There was no escaping this now. Whatever hope I once had at believing Bella could live a normal life was shattered to pieces.

I lifted my head to Amanda, a new resolve arising. I tried to read her mind, get a glimpse into the words she would soon speak. Trying to get a preview into what she was going to say about Bella. Her mind was like a black hole. Controlled, almost forcibly. I couldn't see anything of substance.

I inched closer, impatient. I needed to know. I needed to know everything.

Carlisle's POV

The moment she opened the file exposing that picture, I knew what was coming. I waited calmly for Edward to compose himself before turning back to Amanda.

My mind was racing, but I couldn't draw attention to that. I'm sure we were all curious as to what was going on. Why was Bella in this file?

We were all very still at this point. Too still. I swung my leg back and lightly kicked Emmett back to life. This motion continued between us all like a domino effect until we all appeared to be relatively at ease.

"This is Isabella Swan," Amanda started. "She's most commonly known as the Joker's girlfriend."

She looked up and upon seeing our confusion, explained further. "The clown king of crime, as he's more commonly known. The worst criminal I've ever seen. He's demented. A gangbanger. Responsible for almost as many deaths as the military causes over a span of months."

She takes a breath. "After a freak accident, he was left…demented...psychotic. He's insane, fearless, manipulative… We've captured him before," her voice rose. "Threw him into Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane."

She touched the picture of Bella. "That's where Bella here was working. She was assigned to him. To be his therapist. She met him every week and always reported progress. She thought she was curing him." She paused. "But she was falling in love with him."

I blanched and my eyes moved to Edward's face. It didn't change. He was seated now, seeming to concentrate immensely hard at each and every word that left Amanda's mouth. However, we all were.

"One day, during their session, he made a particularly strange request. Any normal person would have rejected it immediately. However, we suspect that by this time, Bella was already too wrapped up in her obsession with him."

"What was the request?" Alice asked, very softly.

She looked at Alice. "A machine gun."

My eyes widened.

Amanda smirked at my response. "I know right. Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong."

Edward's POV

As she spoke, the images flashed through her mind. I saw them all, cringing at each one. Bella, looking so professional at work, long brown hair cascading down her back. This 'Joker's' face from behind a prison cell.

Bella helped him escape, I finally realized. Amanda remembered the scene, and I saw it as she did. The Asylum up in smoke. Guns blazing, guards being shot down. And Bella was responsible. I flinched.

"They became the king and queen of their base city, Gotham," Amanda continued.

I growled at the image of the Joker beside Bella, her clinging to him like a child, looking at him longingly and lovingly. That look should be for me. Her hair was different in this memory. Blonde. I wonder why she changed it.

Amanda smiled reluctantly. "And God help anyone who disrespected the queen."

I saw what she was thinking then. It was only in her mind for a moment, but I saw it. Anyone who looked at Bella the wrong way, shot dead by this man. It might be the only admirable thing about him.

"Bella… lost her mind, to put it simply. She went crazy, became just as demented as he was. Several psyche evaluations showed that she was not stable. She was crazier than him; and more fearless. From then on, every crime committed, they worked together. She was his partner, obeyed his every word. He controlled her, used her. And she was obsessively in love."

She sighed. "We caught them a few times. But they always escaped. Now that he's got her, he uses her as a pawn. He leaves her behind to be caught, promising to come back for her." She stopped. "He always does. That's why we need to work fast."

No image this time, but I couldn't help but imagine it. Bella… _my_ Bella, holding onto someone else. This murderous animal, no less. Him touching her, _kissing_ her… killing with her.

My lips curled into a snarl. Alice laid a hand on my back and I calmed down some.

There was a long silence. Carlisle was the first to say something.

"How did you catch her now?" he asked.

"They were shooting up an underground gambling ring. We received word from a vigilante to come quick. Joker shot her in the arm and left her for dead… as a distraction. He ran."

He didn't even have the goddamn decency to treat Bella with respect. He left her. Left her to die, to be caught. What kind of a partner…

I trailed off, realizing how ridiculous I sounded to myself. It's better that he did leave, that she was caught. Now, we could help her.

Amanda closed the file, sliding it across the table to Carlisle.

"That's everything you need to know. You can read it on the plane home." She watched Carlisle stop it before it slid off the table and looked at each of us. "We don't need any of you to be the hero. She's too far gone for friendly chatter to make a difference." She looked at Carlisle. "While I do expect you to try your hardest to rehabilitate her, that's a secondary concern. As far as I'm concerned, there's no hope for her."

Her mind remained blank. I held my breath.

She continued. "The primary focus is information. We need you to coax her into trusting you. Get her to tell you where the Joker may be hiding."

Carlisle nodded, his mind wandering to thoughts of the old Bella.

"However, do try your hardest," Amanda repeated. "She was a good kid… from what I hear. Bringing her back may be impossible, but do try."

Carlisle nodded once again.

Amanda pushed her chair back and stood.

"I'll take you to her now, considering you're still up for the challenge." She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Carlisle wasted no time. "I'm doing this, Mrs Waller."

She smiled. "Come."

Alice's POV

We all stood and followed Mrs Waller out of the room and through the hallways. I still couldn't comprehend this.

What happened while we were gone? How could I not have seen this? I know I wasn't looking, but I should have seen _something_.

I was frustrated with myself, and as we walked painfully slowly to where Bella was, I felt my anxiety rising.

Jasper put a hand on my back and I instantly felt calm. I looked back. Edward wasn't lagging behind anymore. He was right where I expected him to be. Almost walking alongside Mrs Waller.

He needed to calm more than I did. I looked at my husband, who understood immediately. But as soon as he focused his energy on Edward, his head snapped back and a snarl emitted from deep within his chest.

Whatever he was feeling, he wanted to feel that way. I shook my head and accepted it.

The atmosphere was tense. None of us looked at one another as we walked, each of our minds racing, each of us thinking our own thoughts.

I felt the reassuring touch of Jasper's hand again. I tried my hardest to relax into it but I just couldn't.

I felt many things, but among them was overwhelming regret. If we hadn't left, this wouldn't be her life. She wouldn't be a notorious criminal. She wouldn't be in love with a psychopath.

If I was human, I would be crying. Even so, dry sobs threatened to escape my lips every now and then.

We finally stopped in front of a large door.

Mrs Waller turned around. "This is our most maximum security unit. Since she's been here, shes killed five guards and put others in the hospital. I don't want any of you to be alarmed when we enter. There are two very large cages that carry and electric current, please refrain from touching them." She paused before pushing the door open and stepping slightly forwards.

We were right behind her. I smelled her. Bella's scent. I knew it was her. I leaned to my right to peer around Mrs Waller, and I saw a figure crouched on the floor, in the corner of the smaller cage.

There was no bed, no comfort. Just her. Bella. Her now blonde hair fell to her waist. She seemed to be laughing at something. Then she looked up, directly at us.

I could tell she could only see Mrs Waller.

She stood up slowly and walked towards the wall of bars in front of her.

"Are you the devil?" I heard her ask quietly. Her voice sounded timid, but different. Almost child-like and small.

"Maybe," Mrs Waller responded.

She stepped forward, and so did we. I saw Bella's eyes widen.

I just couldn't believe what we were seeing.

 **A/N Okay, I know that was hella long, but I really wanted to get in as much detail as I could, so that I can start the basis of the story soon. I did warn that these chapters would be bulky. I was thinking about shortening them soon. What do you guys think? Do you prefer them the length that they are now, or would you prefer shorter chapters? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, so it seems you prefer longer chapters, here's one! Enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV

I tried to keep my eyes facing forward. I could sense the tension among my family members upon seeing Bella but I was determined not to give anything away. If Amanda knew that we had met Bella, this whole arrangement may be withdrawn.

At this point, I was too devoted for too many reasons to have the happening. Edward knew what I was thinking, but it appeared that the others did as well, or were thinking the same. Nobody mentioned anything.

Amanda walked forward and we all followed slowly behind. There were two large cages. The bigger one almost encompassed the entire room. Bella was against the bars of the small one inside, peering wide-eyed and curiously at us.

I said I silent prayer that she wouldn't give anything away. Then, another thought struck me: she may not even remember us.

Granted, it's only been seven years, but after all she's gone through I wouldn't be surprised.

Her stare bore into me from where she stood. She didn't look angry. She looked lost and confused, as though she was trying to recall something or do a math equation in her mind.

I could sense Edward's discomfort. I raised my hand to put it on his shoulder in comfort, but he shrugged me off.

Amanda was the first to speak again.

"Bella, these are the Cullens."

My eyes never moved from Bella's confused face. But at the last word, our name, she erupted into a smile. I'd never seen her smile so widely before. It looked psychotic. Which, I've been told, she was.

She lowered her head, keeping her eyes on my face. " _Cullens_ ," she repeated. Then, she did the last thing I expected her to do. She broke into a string of laughter.

The laughter lasted long. Not long enough that anyone felt the need to interrupt her, but long enough that she almost fell over from the force of it.

She recovered rather quickly. Once she was done, she was really done. The laughter didn't die down slowly or fade to nothingness. It stopped suddenly, and she looked at the ground.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, still looking at the floor.

Amanda walked forward. "They're here to take you home."

At that, her eyes shot up, and she peered at Amanda. "Home?"

Amanda nodded. "Well, home to you. Doctor Cullen," she gestured to me, "will be taking care of you. And hopefully rehabilitating you."

Bella's eyes slowly moved across each of our faces before she turned back to the floor.

"No thanks," she said, turning around and retreating back to the corner of the cage. "But thanks for the offer."

"It wasn't a question," Amanda said harshly. "You are going with them."

Bella looked at her once again, the same smile on her face. "What? You're gonna ask if I wannna go the easy way or the hard way next?"

Amanda smiled. "You don't get an easy way." Just then, Amanda picked up a walkie talkie from her pocket. "Open the front gate."

I took a moment to take in what was happening. There were cameras at every corner of the badly-lit room. Bella looked…broken. There was no other way to say it. Her eyes, now blue, looked sunken in and dead. Her skin was pale, blonde, matted hair fell down her sides. I saw the heart tattoo on her cheek and grimaced.

The gate creaked open. Amanda motioned for us to follow into the first cage. The gate remained open and we approached Bella's little cage. My dead heart sunk. What had we done?

"You're going to be transported on a plane with the Cullen's. They will set you up in their home and take it from there." She lowered her voice and leaned in. If we were human, we wouldn't have heard what she said next. "If you try _anything_ , we won't hesitate to kill you."

Bella didn't respond, probably knowing arguing with this lady wouldn't get her anyway. She turned to me suddenly, and I offered up a small smile. Her eyebrow rose, and my facial expression didn't change. She was testing me. Trying to find out whether or not Amanda knew our history, probably. She clearly remembered. The glint in her eyes proved it.

She smiled then, figuring out that we hadn't said anything. Thankfully, she didn't bring it up. She stayed silent.

"Nothing to say, hmm," Amanda mused. "Good." She lifted the walkie talkie again. "Bring down the guards. We need at least five. We're getting ready to move her."

"I turned to Amanda. "Five? I'm sure she'll come quietly. Maybe one to hold her…"

I trailed off.

"Clearly, you haven't been paying attention," Amanda barked.

She turned to the rest of my family and pointed to the left wall of the outer cage. "We'll wait there until she's securely in custody."

I didn't offer any resistance. I kept my eyes on Edward's face as we walked to the wall of bars. He looked pained, tired and anxious.

We got to the bars just as a handful of fully armed and heavily shielded men entered the room. I once again looked over at Bella. She was tiny, fragile, wearing nothing but what looked like cotton hospital scrubs.

Surely this was just some massive overreaction.

Then Amanda spoke. "Open it."

Bella's POV

I could tell Carlisle didn't want me to say anything, so I kept my mouth shut. This lady was getting on my nerves, though.

I calmed myself by picturing her below me, kicking the living shit out of her. I smiled at the thought. It was met my confused looks, but I was in my own mind.

I knew the lady was talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at them. After all these years, these fuckers still managed to come right back into my life to ruin it once more.

Why does this keep happening? Was reality playing some cruel joke on me? I had to admit, though, if that was the case I was impressed. Like Mistah J says, there's nothing better or more tragic than a twisted, well-presented joke. And boy, does he know what he's talking about.

I swooned; I love his sense of humor.

Once the lady finishes talking, I nodded and looked up at their faces. I paid special attention to let my eyes linger on any one in particular. They all looked exactly the same. Edward looked like he was in pain. This made my smile wider.

Before I knew it, the lady was taking them to the bars to my left, just outside my little personal cage.

After a moment, a group of guards waltzed in all fancy-like. I huddled myself in the corner. Was it meds day already? Can't be.

I could feel eyes on me from my left, but I didn't look up. In fact, I turned around, facing the corner.

"Open it," I heard the lady say from the other side of the room.

What? Open? The cage? I smiled knowing no one could see me. These people were the crazy ones! They should be in the goddamn cage.

"You sure, boss?" one of the guards asked. It was Jason.

Suddenly, I remembered the pen in my pants. My mind tingled, as it often did now when I thought of something hilariously good.

"Yes." The lady sounded mad.

I prepared myself, slowly pulling the pen out. I was sure that if the Cullens were looking at me, they would have seen it. But I didn't hear the lady say anything else so if they did see it, they didn't mention it.

Then, the gates opened and the guards came flooding in. I jumped up to my feet and turned around with one hand in the air, the other holding my weapon behind my back.

It all happened very quickly. I knew that even if I killed them all, the Cullens would still be able to stop me. But at that point I didn't care.

The guards all gathered around me and paused. I took the first chance I could.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm cooperating, okay? This is me being tame, being cool…"

Several shoulders relaxed, I saw Jason's face behind a glass mask and it looked like he cracked a smile. That was it.

I lunged, screaming at the top of my lungs. My pen made an appearance. I had landed right on Jason, knocking him to the ground with me on top of him. I wasted no time and laughed my heart out as I tore the mask off of him, stabbing the pen into his face. I was sure it sunk into his eye and I was sad that I didn't have the time to see it clearly. I was lifted forcefully off by someone else.

Two guards scrambled to get Jason away from me and I brought out the inner-gymnast to flip the guy holding me over my head. I started kicking.

"Juice her! Now!" I heard the lady call from the distance.

The adrenaline made me too giddy to properly prepare myself. Before I knew it, to tasers shot out at me. I couldn't duck.

I familiar jolt of electricity surged through my body. I laughed; it felt like me brain was getting a massage.

Then, I collapsed, seizing on the floor. The world went black.

Edward's POV

My love. My life. She laid on the floor, lifeless.

The tasers had stopped and she was out cold. I heard Amanda groan angrily, but I couldn't pay too much attention.

Bella… _my_ sweet Bella…was a monster.

She wasn't probed, nor threatened. She violently attacked innocent guards. The one she stabbed was out of the room, laying on the ground as a security member called an ambulance. From their thoughts it seemed he would make it.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS CONTAINED!" Amanda yelled across the room angrily.

The men were still shaking. Their thoughts were wild, incomprehensible, as though they'd just experienced a trauma. Which they had.

By the hands of the girl I love.

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I left to protect her from monsters…yet she was was. She'd become one herself.

Jasper must have sensed my overwhelming grief because a wave of unwanted calm washed over me.

"We're sorry, ma'am," one of the men exclaimed.

"Where the hell did she get a knife?" Amanda demanded.

"It… was a pen, ma'am." He looked back at the man who was stabbed before his thought re-entered his fight with Bella. He was one of the men that tased her. Normally, this would anger me. This time… I only felt sadness that it was necessary.

I shook my head and tried to block out everyone's thoughts. I couldn't bear to relive that moment again.

"Where the hell did she get a pen?!" Amanda continued.

He shrugged helplessly. "Maybe she grabbed it…"

Amanda was about to yell expletives at him, but she stopped and composed herself.

"Thank you, Matthew," she said. "That was brave of you. But, please, for the love of God, get her retrained before she wakes up and we're forced to repeat that process."

They nodded and three of them lifted Bella with ease. It bothered me how worried their minds were. Anxious over whether or not she'd suddenly wake up, one of them mentally repeated the same prayer.

"Come," Amanda said.

We followed her back out the door. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when we stopped at a door.

She turned to face us.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright," Carlisle insisted. "Will the guards be okay?"

Amanda looked down. "This is their job. They knew what they signed up for by accepting a larger salary to watch her."

Her thoughts were recalling countless other times guards had been injured and... _killed_ … by Bella.

I could hardly bring myself to think it. I grimaced and a new wave of calm entered my body.

"Through this door you will find a private plane ready. The pilot will leave you directly in the field a few dozen miles from your house. There will be two vans waiting. One for you family. One for her to be escorted." She paused. "Once your inside your house, you may take her to the room we set up. Its one of the guest rooms upstairs. If you need help, one of the guards accompanying her will help move the wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?" Esme asked.

Amanda nodded. "She will be fully restrained. Just remember my warnings and you and your children will be fine. But I hope what you saw today convinced you to be as cautious as you can be."

We stepped out into the cloudy yard. This was a different exit than before. The ground was concrete and a yard or two away was a plane, ready to board.

Then, they came.

Bella was strapped to a wheelchair like none other I'd ever seen. Her arms and legs tied down, her torso tied to the backrest and her head strapped in a forward facing position.

"Weeeee!" she squealed, laughing as the guard wheeled her towards us.

She was absolutely psychotic. I could see that.

"Thanks, for ride, boys!" she exclaimed, trying to turn her head to them and failing.

It was the most I'd heard her say so far, and I didn't like it. Her voiced was strangely high-pitched, not like the Bella I knew.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder, seeing my pain, and I turned to face him.

 _That's not the same Bella, Edward_ , his thoughts whispered solemnly. _It's not her son. This isn't the same girl. She's changed. Please. Don't pursue this. We're here to do a job. Please, Edward, leave it alone._

I turned away from him to watch as two men came towards Bella. One was holding some sort of steel contraption that looked similar to a gun.

"Hold still," one of them said, grabbing her hair to lift her face as far as it could go in the restraint.

"What's that?" she asked, panicked. No response. "Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!" The other man placed the end of the contraption on her neck. Her eyes were wild and afraid. I wanted more than anything to run to her. Comfort her. If Carlisle's hand weren't still on me I might have. "I'm talking to you!" she repeated.

A shot went off.

"OW!" she exclaimed, thrashing her head.

"It's in," the man said.

I couldn't stand seeing her in pain, hearing her pain. I flinched, wishing I could help her.

Amanda turned to us. I wasn't sure what expression was, but when she looked at me her eyes softened.

"It's just a tracker," she assured us. "On the off chance that she finds a way to escape, we need to know where to find her." Carlisle opened his mouth to assure her that we wouldn't let her escape but she stopped him. "Just a precaution."

I heard Carlisle's mind once more.

 _Please son. We can't let emotion affect us right now. She's gone. Let her go._

I nodded, but in my own mind, I was refusing to let his words be true. Bella was not gone. She was right there, tied to a chair. Her mind may not be clear but it was still there.

I was going to help her find it.

 **A/N I promise it's going to get much more interesting when she gets to the Cullen's place. And a whole lot more interesting when Mistah J comes a-lookin! Hope you liked. Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV

I'm not sure why, but I expected this ride home to be silent and full of tension. Once we had left Amanda on the ground, I assumed things might be more relaxed. She had only instructed one guard to accompany us on the plane and all he did was stand in the corner and mind his own business.

As strange and tension-filled as this ride was, Bella, bound and restrained, refused to let it be silent.

"Thanks for springing me from the joint, you guys!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Her wheelchair was placed right next to my seat. She leaned in as far as she could, which wasn't much, to whisper to me. Probably for the benefit of the guard rather than my family. I assumed she remembered that we could all hear it.

"Once we hit the ground I'll take out the fuddy-duddy in the corner," she said. "You guys can take off and no one will be the wiser!"

I sighed. "Bella, we're here to help you. We didn't take you out of that place just to let you continue with a life of crime."

She sighed louder than I did and relaxed back into her restraints. "Well you're no fun!"

A long time passed in near silence. Every now and again Bella would snicker, or erupt into blatant laughter. I wished I had Edward's gift so I could know what thoughts were evoking the outbursts. Even then, it wouldn't do me much good considering not even he could read her.

"Ya know what?" Bella suddenly mused, unprovoked. "We can pay you!"

We all turned to look quizzically at her.

"Mistah J got money," she continued, ignoring our facial expressions. "Tons of it! He's pay you if you let me go!"

Rosalie shook her head and her expression told me that she'd had enough whining for the day.

"We're not letting you go!" she shouted harshly from the font of the plane. "We're not letting you out of our sight, we will not be letting you go back to killing people and we most _certainly_ are not going to let you run off with the psychopathic clown man! _ENOUGH!_ "

I looked worryingly at Bella's face. The Bella I knew would have felt intimidated, threatened and frightened at the venom on Rosalie's words. She would have sunk down and the fear would have shown in her eyes.

But she didn't. Bella didn't move. Her expression wasn't cowardly, it was… amused? She smiled wider.

"He'd pay you if you let me go…" she repeated, then her eyes glazed over. "Or he'll just take me if you don't!"

Once again she erupted into giggles, hard enough that her chair swung back and hit right into Edward's seat.

No one dared to move.

Bella's POV

The next thing I knew my chair was in motion! I laughed harder. It stopped when my chair knocked into something behind me.

I looked back and there he was. He hadn't said a word or even looked at me since we boarded the plane. I guess his creation was too much for him to bear. He did create me! This was his fault!

Though, I guess I should thank him. Without him leaving I never would have met the true love of my life.

His face tensed, when he reaized I had collided with his seat.

"Bella…" he trailed off.

I smiled. "Eddie! It's great to see you again, really!" I decided to try my luck once more. "You'll let me out of these awful restraints, won't you Edward?" I widened my eyes for sympathy.

His brow furrowed. For a split second, I swear he was about to crack. But, just as quickly as it came it went away and he looked at me as if he was in pain.

"Bella… I'm not going to do that… I'm sorry."

I pursed my lips. "Fine then! I thought you loved me once but I guess I was wrong!" I huffed dramatically.

The pain on his face was so clear, I smiled even wider. He deserved to feel pain. He deserved to feel every unpleasant feeling there was!

I exaggeratedly turned my head away from him. "Wheel me back. I don't want to be with you anymore."

He did as he was told and gently nudged my chair to the middle of the aisle. This plane was weird. No nice colors, no comfy seats. Just a grimy, dirty looking army plane. Yuck. I needed to get out of here. But I knew there was no way that was happening as long as I'm strapped to this chair.

I decided to stay silent from now on. God knows that if I open my mouth once, I may just give away the entire plan. Mistah J hated that. It's gotten me many a beating in the past. But I'm better now. I know when to keep quiet.

Edward's POV

Nothing pained me more than to deny something from Bella. She was so broken; at this point the sheer guilt of what I've done to her would drive me to agree to anything she asked of me.

And my family seemed to know that. They'd heard Bella's request and a flood of reassuring, comforting and stern thoughts interrupted my own. I knew I wasn't going to jeopardize this for her.

Bella was expectantly upset and I gently pushed her away from me. It was one of the hardest things I've had to deal with since we came here.

The rest of the flight was more noticeably tense. Bella had suddenly become silent, no more laughing fits or requests. While this put everyone else at ease, it somehow made me more anxious. What could she be thinking?

Bella's POV

When the plane finally landed, the guard wheeled me down and out. We were in a forest. Finally, some fresh air! I didn't pay attention much to what the guard was saying to the Cullens. There were two vans parked a few feet from the plane.

The one with three security men standing next to it was probably mine.

Once all was said and done, the guard wheeled me to the van. My mind started spinning, as it usually did, and the ride became a lot more fun.

"Yippeeeee!" I sang out as we moved.

When we finally got to the van, the guard who brought me quickly turned around to go back to the plane. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens piling into the other van that was a few feet away from mine.

I wonder why they didn't park them closer together? In case I got out, probably. To keep them safe. Little did they know they were safer than these damn security people.

"I'll sit with her in the back," one of the men volunteered. "You guys can go up front."

Hey… I know that voice…

They quickly hopped in and the man rolled me into the back. Once the door shut behind us and the van started moving, he turned to me and ripped off his helmet. Jonny!

Jonny is my puddin's main henchman, when I'm not there, of course. I opened my mouth to let out an excited shriek but he placed a hand over it before any sound could escape.

"Mister J sent me," he explained in a hushed whisper.

I smiled wider than I thought was possible! My Puddin… he _did_ love me! I knew it! I knew he'd find me!

"Here," he said, placing something in my hand. I looked down. A cellphone! I gripped it firmly and pushed it a bit under my sleeve. "He said he's gonna come for you. He told me to say that if you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone his plans."

I nodded. I would have said I'd never dream of it! That I loved him more than life! That I'd rather die than betray him! But Jonny's hand was still on my mouth.

"He said keep the phone hidden. He would tell you when the time was right."

I nodded again and Jonny finally released me.

"Oh Jonny!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I'd hug you right now if I could!"

He chuckled and put the helmet back over his head.

"Good to see you, Bella. We miss you back home."

I sighed. "I miss you too." My mind went straight to Mistah J's face. "But I'll be home soon! I promise. Even if I have to burn their house to the ground with them in it!"

This may be the only way to kill a vampire, not that it would be possible. Bombs, however….

I became lost in my mind once again and suddenly, the vehicle came to a sudden halt. My chair almost flew forward but Jonny held me in place.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," he said, moving to open the door. "Remember, be ready."

I nodded as the door swung open. He wheeled me outside as if nothing happened. The phone was snuck half under my sleeve and my hand covered the rest. Good thing I was better at concealing my emotions. If I panicked, it would over. And I'd pay the price!

Jonny wheeled me silently through the doors of the mansion the Cullens were staying in. They had gotten here before us, clearly, and were waiting in the living room.

"What are you looking at?!" I asked, annoyed by the stares. "Haven't you ever seen a demented killer clown girl being wheeled into your house before?"

I laughed when Emmett cracked a smile. Then Rosalie punched him. I was surprised I remembered all their names.

As I was wheeled in a looked at them all and recalled them. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme….

Wait. There were two missing. I think. Who knew anything these days?

"They're setting up you room," Esme said. "Making it more welcoming."

I laughed. They all looked at me in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

I wasn't even sure myself. This made me laugh harder.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle's voice. "It's all ready for you." He looked up at the guard. "We can take it from here."

"Just remember the rules," Jonny said, gruffly. I chuckled.

With one last sneaky squeeze of the shoulder, Jonny was gone. The vans fled off and I was alone in the house of vampires.

"Bella," Carlisle said slowly. "We're going to untie you now."

I heard a range of gasps from the crowd and rolled my eyes.

"He's the docta!" I say.

"Carlisle, think about this," Esme pleaded.

"You can't be serious!" Rosalie butts in.

"Even I think that would be a disaster," Emmett chimes in.

"I understand the concern," Carlisle defended himself. "But I spoke to Edward. We agree that no trust can be built and nothing can be done as long as we keep Bella strapped to a chair."

"But Carlisle…" Esme trails off.

"This is a psychological task. Rehabilitation requires mutual trust."

"That right!" I say, sticking my tongue out to no one in particular since I couldn't move my head.

"You know what that means, Bella," Carlisle said, kneeling down before me. "If I trust you enough to let you out, you need to trust me enough to let me in."

I thought about this while Carlisle spoke to the others.

"We'd be able to catch her if she tried to run, hold her down if she tries to fight and her belongings Amanda sent to us in the box are locked away safely. There's no danger here."

Alice sighs. "You're right. We'll all have to work together to keep this running smoothly."

All I heard was that they had my stuff in a box somewhere in the house. My clothes… my pictures of me and Mistah J… my weapons…

I smiled. I'd find that box.

Carlisle turned back to me. "What do you say, Bella? Why don't we work together on this?"

I nodded eagerly, feeling my muscles ache as I fought against the restraint. "That works for me!"

In a flash, my restraints were gone. Everyone was staring at me. Some looked worried, other angry (cough cough Rosalie) and some looked curious. Wondering what I'd do now that I was free.

I partly wondered that myself. It's been so long since I was free in front of people and they weren't running for their lives. It threw me off.

Should I make a run for it? No. I wouldn't make it and I'd end up right back on this chair for who knows how long. I couldn't fight them; I'd never win against one vampire let alone seven. I was crazy alright, but not THAT crazy.

My only option was to wait it out. I'd get them to trust me and make my move when they least expect it. Yes, that's what I'd do.

I smiled stood up for the first time in hours.

"Ahhhhh!" I sighed, stretching my limbs. "Feels good to be in control of my own body for a change!"

After realizing that I wasn't going to try anything, they all seemed to relax and Carlisle held out his hand.

"Come. I'll take you to your room. There are cameras but I've replaced the footage and short circuited what I couldn't replace. If we're doing this, it's going to be on my terms. That way, I know it's most likely going to work."

I ignored his hand and started walking.

He shrugged and started walking beside me, leading me to the room I was bound to for the next few days, if not weeks.

I gripped my phone tightly. No one had noticed yet, or they would have said something. I didn't dare let it fall.

In the back of my mind, I wondered where Edward was. Then I was pissed for even letting myself think that. I didn't care.

Once we were at the door I peered inside. The bed was quite large for one person. The sheets were absolutely spotless and the brightest white I'd ever seen. So were the walls and curtains and basically everything else.

I made a mental note to redecorate as soon as I could.

There was a bathroom on the right wall. I raised and brow and decided I'd take my chance now.

"Mind if I take a shower, doc? The weekly hose-down ya get at the prison doesn't do much to get rid a the grime."

He winced. "Alright. You may lock the door but don't take too long. We'd all like to speak to you in the kitchen."

I was gonna lock the door anyway.

Once I was in, I let the water run. I _was_ gonna shower. God knows I need one. But I had to see something first. Very slowly, I pulled my little phone out and switched it on. There was already a message waiting.

 _I'm coming for you. – Mistah J_

I smiled widely and put the phone to my chest.

"Soon, puddin… soon."

 **A/N Okay so don't hate me for this but the next update my be a day delayed. I was going to write it up and publish it tomorrow, but I remembered I won't be home until Thursday. Hopefully I find a way to update despite that, but if it is late you guys know why. Please dont hate me haha**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, I finally can upload this! Also, you guys, I used to have a different page on this website back when I was in school. Most of those stories are abandoned unfortunately, but if anyone would like to check it out please feel free. If you like a particular story from there And want me to continue it, let me know in the reviews and I'll do my best! My old name was xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx (Cringey af, but I was like 12 haha). Just thought I'd put that in there for anyone interested.**

 **Anyway, On to the next chapter!**

Carlisle's POV

When I heard the shower finally switch off, I decided I needed to speak to everyone in the family. Now that we finally had an opportunity to be alone.

"Can everyone please come into the living room?" I said softly, knowing they would hear it. "You as well, Edward."

One by one, they all fluttered into the room and took a seat. Edward was the last to arrive. He had been sulking in his bedroom since we arrived, unwilling to face Bella.

He took the single seat near the door and I sighed.

"Okay," I start, speaking softly. I didn't want Bella to pick up on anything we were discussing. "So, we all know the rules. However, I've made a few adjustments. I think the first step would have to be getting Bella to trust us once again."

They all nodded. Edward sat still, staring at the wall.

"Once we have her trust," I continue, "she'll be more likely to open up to us. We can discover how she came to be like this and that would lead to a diagnosis, and a treatment plan."

"Do you think there's something seriously wrong with her?" Alice asks, concerned. "She seemed really out of it, Carlisle. Genuinely insane, the way she laughed at virtually anything, the way she spoke…"

She trailed off but I understood her concerns.

"Bella appears to be severely psychologically damaged. I will do my best to reverse that, but at this point anything could happen. We all need to be prepared for the worst." I looked pointedly at Edward, who avoided my gaze.

I heard footsteps and turned to face the hallway, knowing Bella would be joining us. I didn't expect what I saw next.

Edward's POV

Carlisle had many fair points. I so wanted to agree with him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to prepare for the worst possible outcomes. I was so determined to bring Bella back.

I could sense his glances. Could read the doubt in his mind. He was unsure that I could handle this.

I would object, but a part of me was unsure as well.

Just then, I heard footsteps. Bella. My anxiety started to climb. I didn't look up.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle gasp.

I wouldn't have looked up, but for the images floating through the minds of my family.

My head shot up to see Bella, stark naked and dripping wet, staring quizzically at us.

I was shocked. Her body… was beautiful. I could almost feel the venom in my body localizing at one particular point of my anatomy, but it was overridden by my shock and utter disbelief at how _different_ her body had truly become.

Firstly, it was magnificent. If I had thought it was perfection before, it was heaven now. She was just as tiny as ever, but in no way did she look fragile. Her frame was lean, yet muscular. She looked strong and sturdy.

My eyes trailed down her glorious frame, getting lost in it. She had several tattoos. Several on her thighs, a few on her arms but the most prominent one was on her chest, just above her left breast.

 _Daddy's Little Monster_

It was written boldly in fancy script, and I resisted the urge to growl when I thought back to who she considered to be 'Daddy" at the time of getting this permanent mark. It was almost a claim.

Her breasts were still reasonably small, but perky, resting comfortably on her ribcage.

The parts of her that used to be soft or supple were now morphed into hard muscle. Her body shape hadn't changed too much, aside from her having slightly larger hips, making her waist look even smaller. A slight hint of abs rested just beneath the surface of her milky skin.

I skipped over her most… personal part and gazed at her legs. They were perfect, aside from the distasteful tattoos. They were long and lean.

Before letting myself become overwhelmed, I averted my eyes to the window to my right.

"Bella, don't you want to go put some clothes on?" I said gruffly. I wanted to let her preserve _some_ sort of modesty.

"I don't have any!" she exclaimed and walked towards a seat. "Besides, it's not like none of you have seen a naked person before."

Carlisle grabbed her by the arm before she got past him. His thoughts showed nothing but tiles. He was staring very intently at the floor.

"The prison sent hospital gowns for you to wear. One was laid out on the chair in the corner of you room. Please go put it on!" he begged.

"No, thanks, doc," she chuckled. "I'd rather be naked than wear those gross-looking cotton sheets!"

Carlisle hadn't let her go and the entire room felt uncomfortable for a moment. Slowly, my families' thoughts started becoming clearer.

 _She's changed so much! Enough that being stark naked isn't bothersome at all!_ Esme thought frantically.

 _I have to say, she looks very good,_ Rosalie said to herself.

 _Wow,_ Emmett internally gasped.

 _She's been working out!_ Alice thought, surprised.

I couldn't bear to look up again. When Bella finally snapped out of this behaviour, this would surely embarrass her greatly. And knowing I took advantage of her condition by staring would hurt her even more.

Bella's POV

What was the big deal? So, I was naked. Why should they care? It's my body. They wanted me here, I should at least be able to wear what I wanted – or refuse to wear anything.

They all looked like they'd been shot! My body definitely wasn't that bad! Although, I did need to work out some to stay in shape.

And who the hell did Eddie think he was, telling me what to do with my body? I didn't belong to him.

"Bella, let's at least go cover you… private parts," Esme said, peering at the wall behind me.

I snickered. "You actually think I have parts that are private?"

"What can we say to get you to put some clothes on? You're making people uncomfortable." Rosalie sounded pissed.

I smiled. "Aw, what's the matter, Rose? Afraid Muscles over there will see something he likes?"

I swayed my hips side to side to make my point. She growled and I laughed.

"As far as what would get me to put clothes on…" I trailed off. I didn't want to wear just any clothes. I wanted _my_ clothes. And if they were telling the truth, my stuff is in a box somewhere in this house. "I want my old clothes. That's the only thing I'd wear!"

I turned around, showing them my bare ass as they considered it.

Alice was the first to stand up.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Carlisle, she can't walk around here naked! I'm going to get her clothes. At least it's something! And I don't see her changing her mind any time soon." She paused. "Not that I see much of her anymore," she added quietly.

Oh yeah. She was the psychic. I remember now.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded stiffly.

" _Just_ the clothes, please, Alice."

I smiled. Before I knew it, Alice pulled me sharply to my room.

"Hey!" I complained, sitting on the bed. "Don't push me around like I'm some play-thing!"

"Why not?" she countered. "That's what you let the clown do to you."

My vision turned red. Before I even realized what I was doing, I attacked her. The shock of it must have been the only reason she hit the wall behind us, with my arm against her neck and my naked body flush against hers.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Mistah J like that again!" I sneered. "He loves me! He's the only one who does! You don't get to say that about him!"

As if it took no effort at all, which it probably didn't. she removed my arm and, as gently as she could manage, pushed me off her. I sat back on the bed.

I expected her to be angry, outraged, annoyed. But all I saw on her face was sadness.

"We love you, Bella," she whispered.

"Yeah, I really felt that when you packed up and left me."

I could see that those words hurt her and I didn't care. She has no right to talk badly of Mistah J when he's treated me better than they ever did.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Before I had any hope of trying to follow her to find out where my stuff was, she was in front of me with two outfits.

One was my classic red and black jumpsuit. It was my first outfit in my new life. I thought back lovingly to when Mistah J first saw me in it. The smile on his face…

I decided I wouldn't wear it while here; it was too special. I looked at the other set of clothes in her hand and grabbed them.

She watched me change in silence. I pulled on the fishnet stockings, followed by my pretty blue and red short-shorts. I hooked my bra quickly and pulled over my favourite shirt. It matched my tattoo.

Daddy's Little Monster. Yes, I was.

She hadn't brought my shoes, so I decided I'd go barefoot for a while.

"I'm ready!" I sang happily.

Alice blanched. "You can't be serious? Those shorts barely cover your butt, Bella!"

"It's either some cover or no cover," I insisted. "This or nothing. Take your pick. I'm fine with either."

After a short consideration, her expression relaxed.

"Alright," she said. Unexpectedly, she grabbed my hand. "Let's go back out. We're all dying to get reacquainted with you, Bella. You won't believe how much we've missed you."

I didn't let myself believe the last part. I walked back out with her, this time at human pace, as she led me to the living room.

"I'm back guys!"

They all seemed shocked, once again, but less so than the last time. I rolled my eyes.

Edward looked… cautious. Like he didn't want to look at me, but at the same time was dying to. I loved the effect I have on him now.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "Please take a seat." He gestured to the empty seat next to Rosalie.

I grimaced. Once again I didn't think before plopping my body down on the floor at his feet.

"I'm good here."

He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Instead, he went to sit down between Rosalie and Esme.

"So," I say. "Whaddya guys want?"

Alice was already in her seat next to Jasper. Once again, she was the first to speak.

"Bella… What _happened_ to you?"

I smiled. "It's a funny story really…"

 **A/N Okay I hate to leave you on this note (cliff hanger?) but I have something in mind for the next chapter that has to include her telling the story.**

 **Like I said in the beginning, if you'd like me continue any of my old stories from xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx let me know.**

 **Also, let me know what you think of psycho-Bella so far. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N This is just a quick note.**

 **Thank you so much for your questions eboyd5. I'm going to answer them one by one so I don't get confused haha.**

 **Are the Cullens just letting Bella believe they don't know about the phone?  
\- The Cullens still don't know about the cellphone- and the following should explain why.**

 **2) They should have heard what Jonny said to her (they are vampires after all haha)  
\- Usually, security vans meant to transport hardened criminals are sound proof. The Cullens were travelling way ahead of the Bella's van. That, coupled with the fact that both vans were soundproof, lead me to the assumption that it was unlikely that they heard anything. I also assumed that they wouldn't exactly be listening out for her in particular since they all assumed she was being escorted by security, they had no idea she would be talking to Jonny.**

 **3) Since the joker has made a decision to rescue Bella, shouldn't Alice have seen it?  
\- Alice hasn't been getting visions of Bella for at least a few years now. In this most recent chapter I made her mention it to try and avoid confusion. She wouldn't see anything that's going on with Bella since 1) she hasn't been around her for so long and 2) Bella has psychologically and physically changed a lot. That plus the fact that Alice had been actively trying to avoid seeing Bella for Edward's sake, removed Bella from her radar. I do have plans to change that as they reacclimatize to the new Bella.**

 **4) The Cullens could snap the Joker in half. Am I waiting to drop the ball on Bella since she believes the Joker never loses?  
\- They very well could. I won't say too much since I'm still at least a couple of chapters away from the Joker's actual first appearance, but when he finally does arrive all shit will hit the fan (so to speak).**

 **Thank you for bringing these concerns to my attention! I hope some things are a little clearer now! If not please let me know. I want to be sure everyone understands what's going on! (That goes for everyone, feel free to ask. Sometimes, I don't take into consideration that the people reading this do not have Edward's ability and cannot read my mind. So it's definitely possible I'd neglected to mention some things.)**

 **Also, thank you so much to everyone else who's followed or favourited this story and left a review. It always makes me smile to see people's comments, knowing that there are people enjoying my writing. It really warms my heart.  
**

**Next chapter should be up a bit earlier tomorrow.**

 **Thank you to the readers, you've inspired me to continue this story!**

 **Ciao guys! Until tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** **Okay, I was way busier today than I anticipated. I had to run to campus for an unexpected lecture just scheduled in the morning, and I had to wait for my boyfriend to pick me up (who also ran late) and had to quickly shoot to my father's place to pick up my tablet. It's been hectic, but I hate excuses as much as the next person so I'll move on.**

 **I was really hoping to have this up my four pm (South African time) but here we are. Better late than never I hope. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Glad to see you guys like the psycho-Bella as much as I'd hoped.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Their faces were so eager; I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense to excitement in the room.

"Well… Let's see…" I tapped my finger to my lip, trying to put together the puzzle pieces that were my mind.

As usual, my thoughts were just a jumbled up mesh of nothing in particular. Sometimes, this really frustrated me. Sometimes, I wish I'd never truly lost my mind. So I could remember things clearly and easily without getting confused and letting my emotions overcome me.

Carlisle probably sensed my unease and decided to prompt me.

"How about you begin with after we left. Start there and we can work our way up."

His voice sounded so doctor-like. More professional than anything else. I tried to recall that fateful day. Edward, leaving me in the woods, telling me he was leaving. Some parts became clearer to me and a spoke as they came, afraid to lose them in the puzzle again.

"Well, after you guys ran off, I got sorta depressed," I admitted. "I didn't eat, or sleep. Just spent months staring out the window…" I trailed off.

"I'll never forgive myself," I heard Edward mutter.

I didn't look at him, though.

"Go on," Esme prompted.

I thought a bit more, piecing together the information. "I think I eventually decided that I was tired of being depressed. I still wasn't over Edward." I paused for a moment. "But I didn't think I ever would be. So I guess I realized that I was just hurting everyone by sulking. I decided to go to college, after all. I studied psychology. I was so focused on not thinking about you guys that I ended up graduating early. Studying was the only distraction I had… so I decided to go back to school, do some post grad stuff…"

I examined their faces again. They were all staring at me intently, Edward seemed to be the most focused of all; his eyes boring into me.

"So anyways, I signed up for my first internship at Arkham Asylum. I thought it would be the best place to jumpstart my career, what with all the damaged minds and everything. They actually accepted me!"

"You must have done very well at school," Jasper chimed in.

"I did okay," I admitted.

There was a long silence.

"So, what happened at Arkham, Bella?" Carlisle asked carefully.

I could feel the smile spreading on my face.

"That's where I met my true love!" I gleamed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward grimace. A pained expression was etched into his face. I smiled wider.

"So, this is the clown guy, right?" Rosalie asks, looking less intrigued now.

I nodded. "Mistah J! I was assigned to his case. I couldn't believe how willingly they let me deal with such an extreme person. Oh, but he's wonderful. He was so misunderstood…"

I started remembering exactly how it happened. We met for weekly sessions… I started talking to him about his life… his childhood. His abusive father. My brow furrowed at the thought of that, and the Cullens looked confused, wondering what was going on while I was lost in my own mind.

"Misunderstood?" Emmett laughed. "He's a gangbanger who kills people. What more is there to understand?"

I resisted the urge to launch forward and scratch his eyes out. I'd only end up breaking my nails, anyway.

"He's a sweetheart," I insist. "He had a bad childhood. I felt so bad for him… I used to bring him extra pudding cups every week for out meetings, ya know that?"

Everyone but Carlisle looked puzzled at the random outburst.

"So, you met the Joker," Carlisle said encouragingly.

I was grateful for the reminder.

"Oh, yeah! So I met Mistah J and before I knew it, we were in love. I couldn't wait to see him every Wednesday. It killed me to see him all locked up like he was. He didn't deserve that! Not at all!"

"That's when you brought him the gun?" Edward asked, through gritted teeth.

They all looked at him, kinda shocked. Maybe they thought he was gonna stay silent. I kinda hoped he would.

I nodded a quick nod before turning back to Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't asked. I would do anything for him, Carlisle. You do anything for the people you love…" I looked at the floor, again, lost in my memories, trying to piece them all together.

"What happened next, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you know about the big shoot up, huh?" I tried to remember any other details. I snapped my fingers. "Oh, and he electrocuted me!" I said excitedly.

"He what?" they all asked in unison.

I nodded happily. "Uh huh. At the time, I thought it was pretty mean, but now I see it was for the best. He was tryna help me. Plus, I was forced to do the same to him during treatment. I hated it. I suppose it was only fair."

"How did he do that?" Jasper asked, leaning forward.

"One of his guys strapped me to a table. He came up to me with a rod. I was so scared. I'd never seen him so crazy-lookin' before. I tried to remind him that I was the one who helped him. But he said I wasn't helping him by erasing his memories. I guess that's a side effect of the electricity in your brain." I laughed. "Fair enough. So I asked if he was gonna kill me."

"I'm guessing he had that intention," Carlisle butted in.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Actually, he said he only wanted to hurt me. It was for my own good."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Rosalie cried out. "Who would want to hurt someone they love?"

I glared at her. "You guys did. You said you loved me, but you left. That hurt. What? It's only okay when you do it?"

Alice groaned. "Bella, you know we never did that to intentionally hurt you!"

"But it DID hurt!" I narrowed my eyes at her. "So, which is it, Alice? Do people hurt the people they love sometimes, or did you guys just not love me at all? Can't have it both ways."

Their eyes widened. My face relaxed and I smiled at Rosalie, realizing she wasn't the problem.

"At least you were honest," I said to her. "You didn't pretend to care about me. I appreciate that."

She didn't say anything. There was a long, drawn out silence. What gives? Can't handle the truth?

"Continue please, Bella," Carlisle said eventually. "He… electrocuted you."

"Yeah," I nodded. "But he did care about me! He even put his belt between my teeth so I wouldn't break em! You see!"

He nodded, probably just to get me to carry on telling my story.

"So, anyway, when the juice hit my brain it was such a rush! It felt like my brain was being flossed! When I finally got free, he was gone."

"So, how did you find him?" Jasper asked.

"When I got outside, I saw him driving away in his fancy car. I couldn't lose him, Jasper, I knew I couldn't! He was all I had… I couldn't bear another person I loved leaving me. I went a little crazy." I suddenly laughed, realizing how crazy I'd really become.

I saw Edward frown at my words. Oh, I wished he was feeling devastated that he'd let this happen. It _was_ his fault, after all.

"I hopped on a motorcycle that was just sitting on the floor, key still in the ignition. Probably belonged to a guard. Once they saw Mistah J they musta ran!" I giggled. "Anyway, I started following him. He kept speeding up, but so did I. In fact I was riding right by his window! I wasn't about to let him go!"

"That's when he stopped for you?" Carlisle asked, his eyes super curious.

I shook my head. "Nope. In fact, he turned away like he didn't wanna look at me. That made me mad as hell! I'd done everything for him! I loved him! I thought he loved me too…"

"What did you do?" he asked.

At this point, I was so excited about telling my story I wasn't even irritated at all the questions.

"I sped up. I raced past his car and skid to stop a few meters in front of it. I hopped off and stood in front of the bike."

"So, you wanted him to run you over?" Alice asked, raising her brow.

I laughed again. "No, silly! I really wanted him to stop… But if he wasn't going to, I figured I'd prefer to be run over than be without him. I'd rather die than have someone walk out on me again, Alice."

She nodded. She actually looked… calm? Or understanding? I didn't know anymore.

"Well… he stopped!" I said, gleefully. "He actually stopped for me! Without even thinking, I banged down on the hood of his car. I yelled at him, told him he wasn't going to leave me! He couldn't! He got outta his car and walked up to me…" I sighed, remembering how handsome he looked that night. "I told him that I loved him. That I've proven it, time and time again… I couldn't understand why he wasn't letting me in!"

"So…" Carlisle started. "He gave in to you then."

"Not without a fight," I said. "First, he said he wasn't someone to be loved. He was an 'idea'. A state of mind. He said that he had a plan, and that… I wasn't part of it."

"How did you convince him?" he asked, genuinely interested-looking.

"I didn't have a chance to. Some guy got outta a truck behind him and started yelling that we were holding up traffic. I got so mad. This was such a critical moment for us, and this guy was interrupting! Without thinking, again, I pulled the gun out from Mistah J's belt and shot the guy."

They all looked shocked.

"You… killed him?" Alice eventually asked.

"It was the first time I ever killed for Mistah J… for us. My mind was everywhere. I turned the gun to Mistah J next. I thought he would get scared. That he'd give in and accept that I loved him. That he'd give me a chance…"

I looked down at the tiles and had to take a breath.

"All he did was laugh. He started making fun of me. He even put the gun against his forehead and told me to shoot. I was heartbroken. My heart scared him… but a gun didn't? I think he knew I'd never shoot him. I didn't have it in me… I'd rather kill myself…"

I thought back to how broken I felt that moment. How defeated and ugly I was. What was wrong with me that everyone wanted to leave?

"And then…" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at his face. "He took advantage of my confusion, I guess, and grabbed the gun outta my hand." I chuckled. "Then he looked at me, kinda confused. He said if I wasn't so crazy, he's think I was insane…" I smiled. "I think that's when he knew how much I loved him. He finally let me in!"

There was a long moment of silence. This time, nobody tried to push me to talk more. But I did anyway.

"He took me back to the place he had his accident."

"Where he fell into the toxic waste?" Carlisle asked. "The reason he became psychotic?"

"We were standing above the big waste tubs," I explain. "I knew he wanted me to be like him, so we could be together…"

"He pushed you into the waste?" Edward said. His voice was strained.

I pointedly looked at him. "Actually, no." I turned back to Carlisle. "He asked me if I'd die for him. I said yes, of course. Apparently, that was too easy, too little to ask of someone you love. So then… he asked if I'd live for him." I paused. "I said yes. I knew I would. I'd do anything for him. And I have! I've killed for him too…"

I sighed. "Welp, he did believe me. But he wanted me to beg. He likes that, ya know. Begging."

I saw Edward tense up. I smiled.

"It turns him on, too," I added, just to piss him off.

It worked. He stood up, not able to relax I guess. When everyone was sure he wasn't going to be sitting back down, Carlisle turned back to me.

I laughed. "Well, I did. I told him I wanted this. I said please. I wanted to be with him forever. And if this is what I had to do, I'd do it. He walked away then and I knew what I had to do to prove myself. To make him stay."

"You jumped." Alice said, looking at the ground.

"I did. I turned to look at his beautiful face, and kept my eyes on him as I lifted my arms, and fell backwards. When I finally hit the sludge, it was hot. It also burned, but not in a heat way. In a chemical way. I felt it everywhere. I didn't even have the strength to push through it to get to the surface!"

I laughed. "After a minute, I was sure he had decided to leave me there to die. To get eaten up by the acid. For a moment, I doubted him. Then, I felt the sludge move and knew that he'd come in to get me. I was so happy! He pulled me up. I couldn't open my eyes yet, I was still in shock I guess. Then, I felt his lips on mine. It was done. I kissed him back as hard as I could."

I looked at each one of their faces. They were all sad-looking. What, was the thought of me being happy so saddening to them?

"We would finally be together! I didn't know how much the stuff would change me, though," I admitted. I grabbed a lock of my hair. "It turned white…my eyes changed too…"

"Probably due to a chemical reaction," Carlisle explained. "It most likely had the same effect on your brain."

I sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that he saved me. And I love him. Always will."

At that, Edward ran out of the house. I didn't bother to look up. Once the door slammed, I knew he was gone.

"Bella," Carlisle said slowly. Hesitantly. "You do realize that he's been manipulating you from the beginning-"

"Shut up!" I said, cutting him off and standing up. "You don't know him!"

"Bella," he said, also standing. "He's using you. He's left you to be caught, when he got away."

"He was going to come back!" I insist. "He always comes back for me!"

"He hurts you," Alice chimes in. "The bruises may be faded to nothingness, but any vampire could see it, Bella, if they knew what they were looking for."

I growled. "Sure, my Puddin's a little rough sometimes. But he loves me! He does!"

"No, he doesn't." Alice's words were absolute.

"He does! I know he does!"

"How do you know, Bella?" Carlisle asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at my feet.

"Because… he _stayed_."

I didn't even need to look at them to know they didn't like that reminder.

Whatever.

"I'm sick of this. I'm going to bed!"

I walk back to my little room and sit on the bed. My puddin' was coming soon. I kept reminding myself that I wouldn't have to put up with this for long. He'd come rescue me, like he always does. Just as I stood up to get the phone, I heard a tap on the door. I sat back down.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's me, Bella." Carlisle stepped into the room, but didn't approach me. "Bella, we're not going to push you to forgive us-"

"Good," I interrupted. "Coz that's not gonna happen."

He sighed. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay here more pleasant, let me know, Bella. I'm going to try my hardest to help you through all this, but in the mean time I want you to start feeling at home."

"My only home is with Mistah J," I insisted.

He turned to leave, but just as he put his hand on the door I stopped him.

"A gym."

He turned, his face looking hopeful. The sucker.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I want a gym. I wanna work out."

He smiled. "I'll have Emmett set something up for you."

I nodded. "Ya know, docta man, I don't hate you."

His brow furrowed. "Well… I suppose I'm glad about that."

"It's your idiot son I don't like."

He sighed again. Man, this guy sighed a lot.

"Bella, Edward feels awful for leaving. You know, he only wanted what he thought was best for you. He definitely didn't want this for you."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," I say, lying down on the comfy bed. "I want this for me now. He's gonna have to deal with that."

My eyes closed, and I heard the door click shut. Hopefully, my Puddin' would be here sooner, rather than later.

 **A/N Alright. Phew, that's a mouthful, but I'm glad its out of the way! At least now the Cullens know what happened. The next chapter will include Bella's treatment plan (according to Carlisle) and Bella and Edward's big confrontation.**

 **Let me know what you think about her attitude towards Edward. She blames it all on him. Should she be more forgiving, or should she hold out a little longer?**

 **I wanna know what you guys think**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, I have some bad news. I couldn't upload yesterday because I've been battling to keep my schedule straight and sort out all the assignments I need done. I have one due on Tuesday so I'll be playing my uploads by ear. Whenever I find time I'll write and hopefully I can upload soon.**

 **Exams will be underway soon, as well, so I'm trying to get as much done with this story as I can. I'd say I'm trying to finish it, but I can't make promises. I hope you guys understand. I was really looking forward to making daily uploads and I tried, but as the stress is getting to me it's becoming difficult. I'm doing my best!**

 **In any case, here is the new chapter. I promised a Bella-Edward confrontation and I've made it happen. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes, the light was just about spilling into the room. The curtains were just as widely open as I'd left them last night and I knew, somewhere in the house, a Cullen was listening out for me. Knowing this, I tried to stay as still as possible in the bed so they wouldn't come and check on me; I needed to think.

How was I gonna get outta this mess? If they were human, they'd be long dead. That's the problem; they're not. How the hell was I gonna get away from fucking vampires? Even worse, how was Mistah J gonna come rescue me with seven vampires in his way. I mean, yeah, he didn't know about them. I'd kept my promise. I have never told a soul. Part of me wished I had; at least then he'd be prepared. Yet again, what could prepare you for this?

I realized something just then. Mistah J _was_ coming for me. To take me. From a house full of vamps. They'd send him back to the loony house! Or worse, _they'd kill him_! I knew they would. If I couldn't think of something, some way to prepare him, this would be a disaster. I couldn't expose what they are to him. No. That's even more of a reason to want him dead.

There must be some way for him to get past them. I wonder if Alice would be able to see him. Ugh, even if she couldn't, once he got close they'd hear him… or sense him or whatever.

There has to be _some way_ to cripple them. There was no way he could get past them without them knowing, so there must be something that could get them to 'play human'. Make them incapable of using their abilities. What was the one thing they feared? There had to be something.

After a moment, I figured it out. _Exposure_. They couldn't have their secret exposed. Then I remembered, they wouldn't care if Mistah J knew, they'd kill him that much quicker!

Who is the one person they could never be exposed to? That they couldn't just kill off? It had to be someone important. Someone who they wouldn't rick messing with.

Think, Bella, think, _think…_

I need to crack this code. My eyes absentmindedly settled on the right upper corner of the room. There was a camera there, the one they'd disabled or some shit.

At that, I sat straight up in bed. _Of course!_ Bella, you idiot, how could you not have realized it before? The government was the one group of humans they couldn't risk being exposed to! And that bitch lady responsible for this mess was a part of the government. Right?

I jumped outta the bed and ran to the bathroom. I dug around in the drawer with the towels until I found what I'd stashed. My phone.

I pressed one silent button and it lit up. There was a message.

 _It won't be long. I will come for you. Stay where you are._ – Mistah J.

My heart fluttered, but I couldn't be distracted from what I needed to do. One, it might slip from my mind and two, a Cullen might come in here at any moment.

I quickly typed out my plan in the form of a message, hoping this thing had some coins in it. He needed to get this message.

 _I think it would be fun to video my escape. Live. To show the stupid lady that sent me here that I don't play nice. All we need is a camera and a stream address. She won't even run here, coz you can say you put a bomb and if they try, we'll blow the doctor and his family to pieces. I know you can get it arranged. Please, Puddin? Let's go out with a BANG!_

I sent it. I knew the last line would convince him. He was a sucker for a good show!

I shoved the phone back into my spot. Not a second later, I heard a tap on the door.

"Gah!" I jumped and fell into the bath tub next to me.

"Bella?" It was the little one. Alice. "Are you okay in there?"

Had she seen somethin'?

"Everything's A-okay in here!" I called back, running to turn on the water in the shower.

"I saw something weird…"

I gulp. I need to keep my voice steady on this.

"What did ya see?"

There was a pause. "I'm not really sure. I saw you needed to come into the bathroom. That it was urgent. I was worried that you might be sick…"

I scoffed. So that was all? "I don't get sick."

I heard her sigh. "Alright, well, we'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Emmett said to tell you that he has a surprise waiting."

I waited until I was sure she was gone before letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. A surprise? What kinda surprise? I wondered if he'd said anything to me yesterday. My brain was almost like a sieve for some stuff.

It didn't come to mind right away, so I gave up and undressed before stepping under the hot water. I thought back to my showers with Mistah J…

He'd better be planning something right now.

Alice's POV

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked when I re-entered the living room.

"She seemed fine… I'm not sure what that vision was about…"

All I saw, was Bella lurching forward to sit straight up in bed for a few minutes, before rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. The most reasonable assumption I could come up with was that she might be sick.

Carlisle would have gone himself, but none of us knew whether she would be decent. It probably wouldn't have mattered to her much, but it might definitely have bothered him. He thought of her as a daughter much more than he considered her to be a patient.

"As long as it seemed alright," Esme chimed in. "Do you think she'd like some breakfast? Maybe I should whip something up quickly…"

"Don't bother," we all heard.

Bella walked into the room, fully dressed (using that term loosely, of course) and ready for the day.

She didn't pause as she walked straight into the kitchen. She opened and slammed shut a few cabinets before finding the one with cereal bowls. She pulled one out and placed in on the counter in a less-than-gentle manner.

We watched her, in awe of the new found confidence, as she pranced around the kitchen with ease. Once she had poured herself a bowl of Cheerios, she topped it off with some milk and grabbed a spoon from the first drawer.

It was only then that she looked up and saw our eyes on her.

"What?" she asked with a mouth full of Cheerios.

We all averted our eyes and let her eat. She ate in silence. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were sitting on the sofa. I was sitting on the chair in the corner and Bella opted to lean on the island for the remainder of her meal.

Once she was done, she practically dropped the empty bowl into the sink and began walking back to her room.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

She turned. "Yes, doc?"

"I think today would a good day to begin your treatment. I have something in mind for you that I think may help."

"I don't think so, doc, but thanks for the offer."

"It wasn't a question, Bella," he said before she could leave. "We could always put you back in the restraints and force the treatment, but we all decided we would work with trust."

She rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiiine!" she drawled out.

"Come."

He got up and walked down the hall, probably to his study. I watched as she grudgingly followed and disappeared into the hallway.

Carlisle's POV

She sat down and put her feet up on my desk.

I sighed and stood in front of her, leaning on the desk.

"This is what we're going to do, Bella," I started. "You opened up a lot to us yesterday, so I won't push you to do it again. We can commence therapy tomorrow afternoon."

"So, what are we doin' here?" she asked, looking bored.

"I've found a medication I think would suit you well. After reviewing you transcripts and documents from… from your last… hospital…" I had no idea it would be this hard to say. "I've found something that I think could help you a great deal."

I walked around my desk and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a baggie of pills I'd ordered.

"What's that gonna do?" she asked, looking warily at the pills.

"They're antipsychotics," I explain. "This is aripiprazole."

"But what will it _do_?"

I sigh again. I found myself doing that more often now that she had arrived back into our lives. "It will help you. De-clutter your thoughts, for one thing. Make them more… orderly."

"So, they un-crazy me?" She laughed.

"You'll only need one per day and it's relatively low dosage with minimal side effects. I really hope you take this willingly, Bella."

She narrows her eyes before giving up whatever plan she had to refuse it, probably knowing it wouldn't end well. She held out her hand and I gingerly placed one tiny pill on the palm.

She swallowed it down without hesitation, and I smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I said.

She only nodded.

"Come," I say again, walking out the door.

"Where are we goin now?" she whined.

"Emmett and I have something special for you," I say.

This sparks her interest and she decides to tag along behind me.

We got back to the living room and I instantly knew that something was about to happen. Edward sat on the sofa, staring at nothing in particular. When Bella was fully in the room, he looked up. His eyes were decided. He was going to say something.

Bella's POV

I took the damn pill without complaining. I would be gone far too soon for it to actually do anything.

Carlisle brought up this surprise Alice mentioned. I was actually interested in knowing what it was. I wasn't sure whether they could tell I had forgotten, but I didn't want to let it slip. As far as they were concerned, I wanted to seem as sane as possible.

I chuckled when I realized how long ago that ship had sailed. Oh well.

I followed Carlisle into the living room. By the way he was walking; I figured we would just be passing through. Then he stopped. I could tell he had tensed up. What gives? For a split second, I hoped Mistah J was early. But I knew that would be too much to wish for.

I stepped forward so that I was next to him. Oh. It was Edward. And he was staring right at me.

"Bella," he said, "I need to talk to you."

"No thanks," I said curtly. "Come on, Carlisle. The surprise, remember?"

Edward sent a pitiful look at his 'father' and Carlisle sighed.

Edward turned back to me. "Bella, please?"

Another look to Carlisle.

Carlisle finally gave in. "Bella, I'm going to fetch Emmett to help set up." That was probably a lie. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Feel free to leave the room at any moment. Edward will let you, no questions asked."

He shot a pointed look at Edward. Then, he was gone. And I was left with the devil's gift to mankind.

I turned to face him. One thing I wasn't; cowardly. Not anymore, at least.

"Bella," he said, standing up.

"Don't touch me," I say immediately. "Don't try to grab me, or place a finger on me or even get too close to me. If you were human, I'd have killed you right now. But just say what you need to say so I can be done with it."

He looked extremely hurt. I laughed in his face.

"Can't handle a challenge, Eddie?" I taunted. "Or just too used to manipulating your way around me?"

A long pause followed. Perhaps he changed his mind.

"Okay, then, I'm gonna-"

"Wait!" he pleaded, reaching for my hand. He stopped himself short, the lucky bastard, but I didn't let the fact that he tried slip by me.

"Wait," he continued. He walked up to me until we were only a foot apart and peered at my face. "Bella, I'm… _so_ sorry. You have no idea. I'm _so very sorry_ that I've allowed this to happen…" he trailed off.

If he was human, he might be crying. I didn't care. I decided to play with him a bit. It's not like he deserved anything less.

"Whatcha sorry for, Eddie?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"I'm sorry… for what's happened. Bella, I promise you, all I've ever wanted to keep you safe. That's all I was hoping for when I left."

"I don't care what you promise me," I spat out, stepping back. "You've proven you don't keep 'em, anyway."

Not like Mistah J. He kept every promise he'd ever made.

"Please, Bella, you have to believe me." He looked pained.

"I don't _have_ to do anything but pay taxes and die. And I only plan on doing one of those."

Then, he did the last thing I expected. He fell to the floor. His knees seemed to buckle beneath him, and then, he was on the floor in front of me, his head in his hands. Pathetic.

"I can't do this, Bella," he admits. "Not with _you_. You don't understand. Oh, Bella!"

He looked up at me. I tried to look away, but his eyes held onto my own for dear life.

"I love you, Bella," he said. "So deeply… so truly… If I could do it all over again… I would never have left you!"

"But… you did." I wasn't having his shit. "And, hey, I'm glad you did. I have someone who really does love me, now. I've found someone perfect for me."

It was true. I was grateful for _that,_ at least.

He shook his head. "He doesn't love you like I do, Bella. He never could. I know it doesn't make sense to you right now. I understand that I need to give you time, but I know my old Bella is in there somewhere." He grabbed my hand. I actually didn't pull it back. "I _know_ she's in there."

For a quick moment, I doubted myself. Was he right? No, he couldn't be. But… I did love him once upon a time. Why did I? What was it about him?

I stared down into his topaz eyes. No. I hate him. He deserved to know that.

I sharply pulled my hand away.

"Don't you dare talk about my Puddin' that way!"

He stood up and fire re-entered his expression.

"He doesn't give a damn about you, Bella!"

I growled. "You know _nothing_ about us! He loves me more than you ever did!" I sneer. "And I love _him_ more than I ever did you."

That didn't break him. This guy just doesn't give up.

"You don't mean that, Bella. You're sick. But, I promise, I'll never leave you again. I'm going to get you better, Bella."

I shook my head. "I mean it. I don't want you by my side. If it means putting up with you then I don't want to get better! I want you to leave me the hell alone! I HATE YOU! And the white horse you rode in on!"

With that, I stormed out the kitchen door, leaving him open-mouthed behind me.

I faintly heard Alice from somewhere in the house as I walked.

"She didn't mean it, Edward."

I heard a sigh. "I know. I _know_ she's in there somewhere, Alice, I just…"

The voice trailed off as I got further from the house. I stopped when I saw Emmett and Carlisle talking to one another in front of what looked to be a whole other house. I was smaller than the main house, but larger than your average garage.

"Is this the surprise?" I ask bitterly. "I'm gonna be living in this place now? Had to say, I didn't expect to get locked away so soon." I laughed.

Emmett smiled. "Come on. I can't wait to see your face!"

Without asking, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. Carlisle stayed behind, but watched.

"Close your eyes, Bells," Emmett chirped.

"I could gut you like a fish."

He chuckled, then the door flew open.

I gasped.

"Well?" he pushed. "Do you like? I put everything together overnight. Rose was pissed that I didn't spend any time with her but this was the most fun project I've had in ages!"

I shook my head. "Emmett… it's… amazing!"

In front of me, behind the door, was a gym. Not just any gym. The hugest gym I've ever seen. It had everything. Some of the machines I couldn't even name.

"Ya didn't have to get it so spruced up, ya know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That wouldn't have been half as fun!" he said.

I walked in and made a beeline for the punching bag in the middle of the room.

"I see you already picked a favourite," he noted as he followed me in.

He sighed. "I know Edward was a dick, Bella. We all were to just up and leave. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be like this. I'm sure of it."

I nod, not wanting to say anything mean. Sure, Emmett had left too. But he had made no promises to me. Not like Edward. Not like Alice.

Therefore, he didn't break any.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, Bells," he continued. "We haven't given up on you, Bella. So don't you give up on us."

I said nothing. All I did, was begin punching, all the while imagining it was Edward's stupid face. His stupid, dazzling face.

Damn it.

 **A/N Okay, I didn't want her to forgive them very easily. What fun is that? Anyway, the next chapter will include some therapy… and possibly some forgiveness. However, I have a plan. She'll still be in love with the Joker until the verrrrry last possible minute, after something incredibly dramatic occurs.**

 **That's the plan I have so far. If anyone thinks that plan should change or that she should forgive Edward any sooner, let me know. I'm always open to other opinions.**

 **Please do review! Even if you absolutely hated it! I want to know what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I absolutely love reading the reviews you guys post. Its so nice to know that people are reading and enjoying.**

 **Thank you for your questions Saltycocacola I'll do my best to clear things up**

 **Is this an ExB story?** **  
Yes. This will definitely end as ExB and it won't take very much longer to get there. After her confrontation with the Joker, she will begin to accept Edward as more than a friend.**

 **Will the Joker be facing/fighting the vampires?** **  
He will definitely try. He will have a plan that will render the Cullens pretty much useless, though. To be continued…**

 **How will it end with the Joker?  
** **The Joker will come for Bella, but he will not succeed. But not for the reasons you think…**

 **Any clues?** **  
Lets put it this way: Bella will ultimately save herself AND the Cullens. Stay tuned to see how that happens!  
I don't want to expose **_**too**_ **much, but I do have a plan in place for how this story will progress. I have two endings for this story in mind. When it comes closer to the time, I might make a poll so you guys can vote on the direction I should take it!**

 **I hope this helped some! Again, thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and remaining patient with me!**

Carlisle's POV

It had been two days since Edward confronted Bella. Two days in which they had been completely ignoring one another's existence. I sincerely worried about my son. It was evident that he didn't like not speaking to Bella, especially now that they were in such close proximity to one another.

Bella had been responding well to the medication. Her memory had improved greatly. Her awareness followed suit. She was still quite impulsive and her obsession with The Joker bordered on extreme Stockholm Syndrome, something I planned to talk to her about during therapy in a few minutes.

Right on time, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," I say.

She walks in, wearing denim shorts and a vest. Alice had finally convinced her to put her other… outfit in the laundry. As per usual, she takes a seat at the desk across from me and puts her feet up.

"Pick my brain, doc," she said.

I nod. "Bella, I would like to ask you some personal questions today, if you don't mind?"

She shrugged. "I'm an open book."

I nod again. "Tell me about The Joker."

She froze. Her feet lowered to the floor and she leaned back on the chair.

"You already know about him."

"I do," I say, "but I've yet to know about your relationship. The extent of it, at least."

"What more do you wanna know?" she snaps.

I try to smile gently at her, letting her know that I'm not her enemy. This seemed to calm her down just a little.

"Why do you think you love him?" I ask.

"What does that mean?"

"What about him do you love?" I probe. "What qualities are attractive? Why are you so drawn to him?"

She furrows her brow as she thinks about this before sighing and leaning forward.

"You would never understand."

"Try me," I say.

She thinks again. "He's… a good man, Carlisle. He saved me, ya know. Without him, I'd be alone and maybe even dead. He gave me a reason… to be alive. With him."

I nod. Just as I suspected. "You love him… because he saved you?"

"He was there for me when no one else was. I had nothing."

"You had a job," I remind her. "A family that loved you. You had a promising future."

She sighed. "None of that mattered to me. It wasn't satisfying. I was _empty_. I was broken. He put me back together."

"You shouldn't just love somebody because you feel they saved you," I say. "You have the power to save yourself, Bella. You don't need anyone to do that for you."

"He saved me from myself. I owe him my life." She seemed to be reminding herself of that 'fact' as she spoke the words.

"You don't owe him anything, Bella. You don't owe anything to anyone other than yourself."

She looked away. "What do I owe myself?"

I smile, despite that fact that she can't see it. "You owe yourself a better life."

She stopped responding, and I could tell that she was shutting down. I needed to give her something, but I wanted to get it done before she raises her walls.

"I have something for you," I tell her, standing up.

"What?" She still hasn't looked up.

I shuffle over to the shelf against the wall and pull out a cylindrical container that held what I hoped would be able to save her.

She hears the pills in the container and her head snaps up. "More pills?"

I shake my head. "These aren't antipsychotics."

"What are they?"

"They're a specially designed antitoxin. I formulated it myself."

I sit back down and her eyes stay on the container.

"What's that for?"

"When you fell… jumped into the toxic waste, it did a number on your senses. I called Amanda and had her send me a sample of the particular toxin. I used it to formulate this, to counteract the effects."

"So… that's the magic cure, then?" she asks expectantly.

I chuckle. "I'm hoping so. They're safe. The worst that could happen is that the formula isn't correct and that can be easily rectified."

"How long does it take to work?" She narrows her eyes.

"I've made it as concentrated as I could without it becoming harmful. Some of the effects can be present in only two days. So on Friday, the two day mark, I will conduct a few tests to see how you're responding to it."

"What if I dint wanna take it?" she asks, a little too quickly.

My eyes harden. "Then we will have to hold you down and force it into you. You need this, Bella. It would be in your best interest to at least try."

She said nothing more, but when I held the pill out to her, she grabbed it and placed it on her tongue. I checked to make sure she swallowed before letting her leave. This was some progress.

 _~2 Days Later~_

Bella's POV

I looked in the mirror as soon as I got up. I could see the changes already. Carlisle was right. I was stuck taking that pill twice a day since Wednesday, and he was right on the mark.

I was starting to feel… somewhat normal. I could think a lot clearer. My voice softened a little. I could even see a little better.

The outside differences were much more obvious. My hair, almost white before, was darkening. It was almost an ashy blonde now. My eyes darkened, too. They weren't brown yet, but they were hazel. My skin had always been pale, but I did look like I'd gone out in the sun more.

I could tell everyone in the house was very happy about the physical changes, as if they in some way represented the internal changes that went with them. The more my outside changed, the wider the smiles became.

And the more I realized how awfully I'd been treating them.

They opened their home to try to help me, and I threw it back in their faces.

I hadn't felt guilt in years, but I remembered it. And this was guilt. Seems like my conscience has made a reappearance.

I changed and walked out to the living room. I knew what I had to do.

"Esme?"

She was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine. She looked up as soon as she saw me.

"Bella? You look good," she noted, looking at my darkening locks. "Can I make you something to eat?"

"No thanks," I say. "Actually, can you call the others? I want to speak to everyone… together. If that's okay…"

Her eyes widened briefly before she composed herself. "Of course! Give me just a moment."

She disappeared. A second or two passed before she was back in the room. I watched as the other filed in after her, one by one.

Carlisle was first. He took a seat next to Esme. Next were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was the only person I've been comfortable speaking to, especially when I worked out. He always joined me as if the human equipment offered any challenge for him. Alice and Jasper then came in. Finally, Edward walked in, looking at the ground.

I could tell he was pleased with my changes. Every time I passed him in the house, he looked content. The more 'normal' I started the look, the more pleased he got. He hasn't spoken to me since Monday. I was glad.

Now that my head was a bit clearer, I could initiate it and be sure of myself.

I suddenly got nervous. How could I say this without peeing myself? But it needs to be said.

"Thanks," I start, "for coming. I have something to say to you guys."

They all looked at me encouragingly. All but Rosalie, that is, who was staring at her fingernails like they held the answer to life itself.

"I'm… _sorry_ ," I say through gritted teeth. I stare at my hands. When did I last feel nervous? "I… haven't been the best house guest. I know you've tried to help me. I haven't been appreciative. Even though I don't want the help," I looked pointedly at Carlisle, "I'm grateful that you've offered it."

They were all staring at me. That was it. What do I do now? After an uncomfortable silence I cleared my throat.

"That's it, I guess," I say.

Rosalie got up and walked out without a second glance. I saw that coming. Carlisel stood first.

"I think I speak for all… most of us when I say that we are happy to help. You are family to us, Bella. We only want what's best for you. And you've improved greatly in the time that you've been here."

I smile at him.

He presses my shoulder as he goes back to his study. Esme smiles warmly at me before going to the kitchen, mumbling about getting me breakfast. Emmett winks and hops out of his seat.

"See you in the gym?"

"Definitely," I say.

"Wanna bench today?" he challenges.

"You're on."

"I'd better go practice then," he laughs before punching me in the shoulder and going out the back door.

Jasper smiled at me. "You don't need to be nervous around us, Bella. We don't bite… well, we try very hard not to."

He chuckled, and I actually smiled at his little joke. He and Alice stood up together.

"I can't wait to have my best friend back," Alice said, running up to me and pulling me into a hug. I'd longed for this hug for so long; I just hadn't realized it until now. Her tiny, stone like arms were oddly comforting.

They exit the room. Only Edward is left, standing in the corner, peering at the ground.

I gather up all my courage and turn my body to face him.

"Can we talk?"

He didn't even have to look up. Whether it was the fact that no one was in the room, or the fact that my voice was quivering, he knew it was directed at him.

Without speaking, he walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I was about to argue, but I was on his back before I could open my mouth.

Suddenly, we were flying. No, _running_. The forest was passing us in a blur as he ran me through it. I couldn't help the adrenaline infused laugh that escaped my mouth.

After only a minute, he stopped. It was a meadow. It didn't look like the one in Forks, but it was close enough. Smaller.

He set me down and I fell on my butt with a thud. I laughed at that too. He cracked a smile.

"I don't remember you enjoying running that much," he said, lowering himself into a sitting position across from me.

"A lot's changed," I say.

I looked up at the sky. It looked like it could start raining at any moment. I'd better make this quick.

"Edward," I start, "I want to say thank you. For not giving up on me this time."

He sighed. "I never did give up on you, Bella. I wanted so much better for you."

I looked at him quizzically. "Really? Even after you left?"

He nodded. "Especially then."

I was confused for a moment, before I accepted this.

"I guess we do wish well on our exes, even after it's ended." I shrug.

He furrowed his brow. "It didn't end for _me_ , Bella." His tone was kind of accusatory.

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. He looked like he was about to lift his hand to touch me, but thought better of it.

"I know you've moved on. I do wish it would have been with someone who wasn't a psychopathic criminal gangbanger, but you moved on nonetheless. That's essentially what I wanted for you. But you deserve to know that I've never been able to. That's why you being here is so hard for me."

I was confused. "What do you mean you haven't moved on? _You_ dumped _me_ ," I reminded him.

He shook his head. "Don't you understand, Bella?"

I shook my head no.

"I left _because_ I loved you. I wanted to protect you. I never would have had I known this would be the outcome." He looked pained. "I'm not sure what I was thinking. I was desperate to keep you safe."

It was quiet for a while as I tried to process what I was being told. He loved me? He still loves me? He left… to protect me?

"Bella," he said after a while, looking up at me from under his lashes. "I want you to know that I'm still very much in love with you. I know you're not yet well, but I do still want to be with you, Bella. You're the only person I could never live without. You could never imagine how miserable I have been without you. And if you ever deemed me worthy of another chance-"

"Edward stop," I cut him off, looking down at the grass. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be miserable and I guess I can kind of understand why you left… but I can't be with you, Edward."

"You don't trust me anymore," he said, decidedly. "It's my own fault. I deserve this."

To his surprise, I was shaking my head.

"It has nothing to do with trust," I try to explain. "I'm in love with Mistah J. I can't be with you, because he's the one I love."

A disarray of emotions flittered across Edward's face. I recognized a few. Sadness, regret, pain… finally, he settled on anger.

"How could you love someone who blatantly manipulates you?" he demanded. He continued before I could answer. "He doesn't deserve you, Bella. At this point, neither do I, I'll admit. But _him_. He uses you, Bella! He's left you for dead! He poisoned your body, your mind. You're his puppet and you're so obsessed with him that you can't even see it!"

I saw red. How dare he? After all he's put me through, how dare _he_ tell me who I should and shouldn't love?

I was fuming, but I didn't react. My impulse to attack was submissive.

"Take me back," I say simply.

He grabbed both my hands.

"Look at me, Bella."

After a few moments, I could tell he wasn't going to take me back if I didn't. Hesitantly, I peered up at him.

"I told you I'm not giving up on you. I hold true to that. It's not over yet. I promise you, I'm fighting for you. As hard as I can. I'll keep fighting."

I didn't say anything. When he realized this, I was in his arms, being sped back to the mansion.

I made a beeline for my room as soon as we were through the door.

"What happened?" I heard Esme ask.

No response.

I didn't bother to wait.

I went to the bathroom and dug out my phone. I typed out a message.

 _Mistah J, I don't want you to hurt them. They're my friends. When you come for me, don't try to blow them up. I've changed my mind. I just want to come home with you and leave them behind._

I knew this was true. I didn't want them to be harmed. Even after Edward's outbursts. All I wanted was to be in Mistah J's arms. The Cullens shouldn't have to give up any more than they already have for me.

Once I got out the shower, I checked the phone. I didn't expect a message to have already come, yet one was waiting for me.

 _I'm coming tomorrow. Be ready. I've made the plans._ – Mistah J.

I didn't want to consider what these plans may be. I'd change his mind when he got here. I would.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the door. In panic, I dropped the phone onto the tiled floor, effectively breaking it in half.

"Bella, would you like to open this door and explain yourself or shall I break it down?"

Alice.

 **A/N Okay, the next chapter will include the Joker, unless I somehow change my mind last minute. It will be up once I've completed my assignment. It's due in a few days so the upload shouldn't take that long.**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be uploading until my assignment was complete, but I couldn't leave you guys in the dark for that long. This is going to be a slightly longer chapter to make up for my absence for a few days. And enter… Mistah J! Enjoy!**

Alice's POV

"Bella seems to be improving," Jasper notes.

After Bella's little confrontation, we had come straight to our bedroom. I was absentmindedly paging through a magazine while he watched TV. No matter how many centuries I lived, I'd never get tired of lying beside him on our bed, feeling him near me.

"She does," I agree.

"Her emotions really seem to have settled, too. When she first arrived it was erratic. She seems to be… calmer."

I smiled. "I'm starting to see her a little better too. Remember? I had a vision of her going into the bathroom when she was sick."

He chuckled. "She'll be back to normal in no time, sweetheart."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You know…" he mused, pulling me closer. "With all that's been going on, we seem to have been neglecting our spousal duties…"

I smiled into his neck. "What shall we do to rectify that?"

He didn't use his words to answer. Instead he threw the magazine to the floor and in a flash I was beneath him.

"I have something in mind," he growled, attacking my neck.

I felt electricity shoot through me as his lips graced my skin, trailing down to my collarbone.

"Should we really be doing this now?" I giggled. "The family is right downstairs."

"They're all pretty occupied," he said, using one hand to rip my sweater apart, exposing my vest.

"Jasper!" I gasped. "That was Gucci!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he said, his lips tracing the exposed area of my breast. "I'll buy you an entire wardrobe."

I could feel him becoming engorged and it nudged on my leg, waiting for a response.

His lips came back up to my neck and I moaned.

"Jasper…"

Suddenly, everything froze. Reality morphed into an entirely different picture. I gasped and I felt my body move, but I was no longer in the current world. I was somewhere else.

" _Bella!" Edward cries out._

 _He was tied to a chair. We all were. A green-haired man laughed maniacally in the background._

 _A gun fires._

 _Bella was on the ground, blooding pooling from somewhere on her oddly frail-looking body._

 _Her eyes fluttered, but never opened._

" _Now," the green-haired snarled, turning towards us with the gun pointed at Edward. "It's your turn."_

 _Another gunshot echoed through the house._

I gasped, quickly being pulled out of the vision. The first thing I noticed was Jaspers hands on my shoulders. Then I noticed the fact that I was now standing in the corner of the room.

"Alice?" he hissed in a panic. "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see? You're worried. Extremely so; I can feel it. Please, tell me what's going on?"

I blinked unnecessarily for a moment before peering up into his golden orbs.

"Jasper… I need to speak to Bella."

A look of confusion crossed his features. "What did you see? Did Bella get hurt?"

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'll speak to you and the family about it after I've seen Bella. I need to find something out." I looked at the ground. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything, my love, though I don't understand why you aren't telling what is causing you such grief." He lifted my chin with his finger and searched my eyes, looking for any clue as to what I was thinking.

"I need you to get Edward out of the house while I speak to Bella," I say.

He raised a brow. "Alice, sweetheart, you're scaring me."

"Please," I insist. "I promise you, nothing bad happens to me. I just need to speak to her without Edward eavesdropping."

He searches my eyes once more and decides that I'm being truthful.

"Alright. I can't promise that it'll work, but I'll ask him to take a walk with me."

Suddenly, I wasn't looking at Jasper's scarred and lovely face. I was looking at Edward's worry-stricken expression. Then I got pulled into new surroundings.

" _What do you mean you're worried, Jasper?" he asks._

" _That's the reason I asked to speak to you away from the family," Jasper answers. "Bella's emotions… they've been concerning me…"_

" _Elaborate."_

I was once again sucked into reality by Jaspers worrying shoulder-squeezes.

"Alice, you're really starting to cause me some stress…"

"Edward will agree to go with you if you say it's about Bella. I've seen it. Just go, please."

He sees the concern on my face and doesn't hesitate to give me a gentle kiss and flee from the door.

After a few moments in which I assume Jasper had pulled Edward aside to whisper his concerns, I heard the front door slam shut.

That's when I made my move. In an instant, I was at Bella's bathroom door. She sure spent a lot of time in here.

I knocked lightly.

I heard a crash coming from inside the room. What was that? It couldn't be a gun or anything. We had hidden her weapons.

"Bella, would you like to open this door and explain yourself or shall I break it down?" I called gently.

I heard her heart accelerate.

"Just a sec," she said back.

Bella's POV

 _Shit._ I quickly grabbed the broken halves of the phone, making sure to pick up every splinter of plastic from the wet tiles, and shoved them into the towel drawer and slammed it shut, wincing at the obvious racing of my heart. That would definitely cause suspicion.

I made sure the towel was wrapped securely around me before opening the door slowly. She was right there, behind it. She had taken off the sweater she was wearing earlier and her hair looked a little disheveled but her facial expression was worried.

"What's up, Alice," I say, trying to sound very blasé.

I strolled on over to the bed and threw on the same vest and short I had been wearing. I skipped the bra, knowing I'd be sleeping in these clothes.

"I saw something… it made me a little worried," she admits.

 _SHIT_. Did she know? Did she see me using the phone? If she did, I knew I was in for it. I decided to act as though I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What did you see?" I asked, looking down at my hands. I didn't want her to tell me.

There was a long silence.

"Bella, Edward's not in the house," she told me. "He won't know what we're discussing, but we don't have much time. I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

I didn't move.

"Bella," she started. "Do you know whether or not the Joker will be coming here?"

I remained frozen.

After a moment passed, she took a step towards me.

"Bella, please," she begged. "For you own safety, I need to know."

I decided to deny it all. Deny, deny, deny. It had to work.

"I don't know anything about that," I say, avoiding her gaze. "How could I?"

My eyes inadvertently flickered to the drawer. It was such a quick glimpse, I wasn't even aware of it. But she noticed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Alice," I began.

Suddenly, she was directly in front of me. I blinked. The drawer sat on the floor, the towels scattered everywhere, and the pieces of the broken phone were in her hand.

"Explain!" she hissed.

I blinked. How was I gonna get myself outta this one?

Suddenly, I heard the front door click.

Alice placed a hand over my mouth before I could say anything.

"Not here," she whispered.

Suddenly, I was in her arms. I wasn't sure how we got to the forest, but we were running through the trees.

For the first time in a long time, I couldn't find anything to laugh about. When we finally came to a stop, she laid me gently on my feet and placed her hands on her hips.

I didn't say anything, and I didn't plan to. When she finally realized this, she sighed.

"Speak, Bella! If you don't, I swear I will tell Edward and Carlisle about this." Her tone was threatening. I knew she was serious.

"What do you want me to tell you, Alice?" I finally said, exasperated.

"The truth!" she insisted. "If you tell me truth and I accept it, then I don't see a need to bring the others into this. However, if you lie or I find out you've _been_ lying, I will have no choice. Why do you have this phone and what have you been using it for? Talk."

I sighed. I wasn't getting outta this one. The only chance I had now was convincing her to keep this between us. It's a good thing I'd become such a good liar.

"I stole it," I said, trying to sound sheepish.

Her eyes narrowed. "Elaborate, please."

I rolled my eyes. "When the security guards came in and I jumped on 'em, one of them had it in his pocket. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pants."

I tried to sound as convincing as I could. She was processing the information I was giving to her, but she wasn't yet convinced.

"And why, pray tell, did you take it? What exactly were you planning to do with it?"

"I thought, maybe, I could use it to get in touch with…"

"The Joker," she finished for me. I didn't say anything. "Have you?"

I looked down. It was harder than I thought to lie to this tiny girl.

"I tried. I couldn't remember his number."

I said a silent prayer that she didn't see through my blatant dishonesty.

"So what were you doing with it tonight before you dropped it?" she insisted.

Shit. I forgot. "I remembered it, suddenly. I was just about to call him when… well… you know…"

I tried to sound guilty and it wasn't hard. I _was_ guilty. Just not of what I was telling her.

I looked up at her face. She seemed quizzical and doubtful. A few moments of silence passed, and her expression finally relaxed.

"Well," she said slowly, "I have been seeing you more. I think I would have seen it if you had actually called him…" She trailed off, pondering over how likely that would actually have been.

Finally, she seemed to reach a conclusion. And it appeared that it was one of acceptance. She believed me.

"Bella, I'm very disappointed in you."

I sighed. "I know. I am too. I was making so much progress… Moment of weakness, I guess." I shrugged and grabbed my arm, trying to look convincing. I couldn't drop the act now. This was critical.

If she ever found out what I was actually using the phone for, the entire family would be packed and on the first flight out of the country with me in tow. Then I'd never see Mistah J again.

Unexpectedly, I felt her tiny arms wrap around me.

"I suppose I can't entirely blame you for feeling that way," she said into my ear. "It'll be a while before you're fully out of this headspace." She pulled away and peered up into my eyes. "But, please, if you ever feel like this again, do not attempt to get in contact with that… with him. Come talk to me. I promise, I wouldn't tell Edward or Carlisle unless it was urgent. I swear it. I only want to protect you. As your best friend, Bella, please, don't fall back into the hole we're trying so desperately to help you escape from."

I nod slowly. I couldn't believe how well I'd pulled that off. Sure, I was still embarrassed, but this was nowhere near as bad as it could have been had I told the truth. That he would be here for me tomorrow… that I'd be leaving them all behind…

Suddenly, looking down into her sincere, concerned eyes, I felt a pang of regret. What had I done to this family? Alice cared. Of course, she did. She just proved it. Yet here I was, having planned to escape. My plan that risked exposing them.

Alice would be so hurt.

Damn this fucking conscience.

Once Alice was satisfied, she squeezed the phone between her fingers, effectively turning it into dust, lifted me up and ran me back.

We went in through the window, which is probably how we got out, and she set me on the bed.

"I need to speak to the family," she mused.

My eyes widened.

"Not about this," she said quickly. "Something else. Don't worry, this will stay between us, I promised." She kissed my forehead and despite her cool lips, a flood of warmth swam through my body. What was this feeling? I didn't like it… but I did. "Sleep well, Bella."

She walked towards the door and I felt instant regret. Despite everything, I knew I cared about Alice. She might be the only one I cared for.

"Wait!" I found myself saying. She turned. "Will you… come back?"

As childish as it was, I wanted to spend this last night with someone I cared about. I knew I'd be leaving tomorrow. I didn't want to go without spending some time with Alice, even though I knew I'd be asleep. I wanted to feel her next to me. One last time. I'd probably never see her again after tomorrow.

She smiled warmly. "If you want me to."

"I do," I insisted.

She smiled wider. "Then I'll be back. But you should probably get some sleep. I'll come lay beside you once I'm done. You need to rest." Her eyes brightened. "Besides, I'm free all day Sunday! Jasper is going hunting tomorrow with Rosalie. We can spend the whole day together!"

I nod, knowing that this wouldn't happen. I was content, though, once I realized it meant she didn't know I was leaving tomorrow.

She turned and left the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Before I knew it, my eyes felt heavy and I was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

Alice's POV

How had she even gotten that thing passed us? I knew Edward was in the house, so as soon as I closed Bella's door behind me, I blocked it out of my thoughts. I went upstairs to my bedroom and saw Jasper standing, staring out the giant widow into the darkness.

"Does he know?"

He turned when he heard my voice and smiled lovingly. "About you earlier visions? No. He said once he heard what was on _my_ mind before they happened," he said with a wink, "he stopped listening."

I nod.

"Alice, please tell me what is going on. I hate being left in the dark."

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking down at my face.

"I need to speak to everyone," I said. "Make Bella sleep, first, Jazz; I don't want her to hear anything by chance. Tell the family to all go down to the living room. I'll join you shortly."

He nodded and in an instant, he was gone. I steadied myself and sat on the edge of our bed. What was I going to tell them? How would I word it? Not even I was sure about what I'd seen, or what was happening. But I knew it was going to happen soon.

I breathed in deeply and made my way downstairs, at human pace, to give me a few seconds to prepare myself.

They were all there. They looked up as I entered, Edward looked particularly curious. Considering I'd been blocking my thoughts, I expected that.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said, trying not to think about the vision. I'd rather Edward heard it from my mouth than my mind, knowing what he saw would cause an unnecessary bad reaction.

"Did you see something, dear?" Esme asked, clutching Carlisle's hand. "Is it Bella? She's been doing so well."

I sigh.

"I saw… Bella…" This was harder than I thought it would be. I couldn't get myself to say the words.

"Spit it out, Alice!" Edward snapped.

Jasper shot him a glare.

I gulped down the venom pooling in my mouth. "She was shot."

In unison, the gasps flooded the room. Even Rose looked confused.

"What exactly do you mean?" Edward said, leaning forward.

Suddenly, couldn't keep the vision locked safely away anymore. It came back into my mind, filling my thoughts as it replayed itself. Edward saw it.

I was right to tell Jasper to make Bella sleepy. The next thing I knew, the chair he was sitting on was flung against the wall, breaking on impact. The others looked at him, confused. They hadn't seen what we had.

"It was in this house, Carlisle!" he explains in a roar. "That _thing_ shot her in _this house_!"

Of course he wouldn't mention the gun turning on him. He only cared for Bella. And, of course, it wouldn't even make a dent on any of us.

Before Carlisle could respond, Edward turned his glare to me.

"When?"

I sighed. "Soon. I don't know the details."

"Alice, there must be something else!" he insisted, walking towards me.

"You saw exactly what I saw!" I said.

"There's more! I can tell you're hiding something from me!" He grabbed my arms and, in an instant, Jasper was at my side.

He laid his hand on Edward's arm and glared at him.

"Let her go, Edward. She doesn't know anything."

I could take care of myself, and I knew Edward would never hurt me intentionally, but I was grateful to have Jasper there to take the heat off me.

Edward turned his rage to him.

"Of _course_ you'd defend her lies! How could you not?"

"Alice would never lie to you, Edward," Jasper insisted, his grip on Edward's arm tightening.

I suddenly felt guilty but I tried my best to think what I was truly feeling; that I was keeping something from them. From all of them. Even Jasper.

Jasper sensed my guilt and looked at me quizzically. Edward, reading Jasper's mind, let out a snarl.

"Enough," Carlisle said, standing up.

Emmett took that as his cue to grab Edward and yank him away from me.

"Fighting won't lead to a solution," he continued. Then he looked at Jasper. "Calm Edward down, please, Jasper."

Jasper nodded and suddenly, Edward's expression relaxed.

Emmett raised his brow. "You good, bro? Or still thinking of ripping Alice's arms off her body?"

He sighed. "Release me, Emmett."

Emmett considered it for a moment, but decided Edward was okay to be let go.

Edward lowered his head in shame.

"I… don't know what came over me. I apologize, Alice. I did not mean to approach you as I did. I'm ashamed."

Esme rushed over and put her hand on his back.

"We understand that you're just worried, Edward. We all are," she said soothingly.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I think it's up to Alice to forgive him for acting so barbarically."

I sighed. "It's okay, Jazz." I looked at Edward, who's eyes were searching mine for forgiveness and understanding. "I do understand, Edward."

 _You love her. It's hard to see what I saw when it's someone you love. It was hard for me, too,_ I thought.

His eyes softened and he sat down on the couch behind him, lowering his head into his hands and letting out a pained moan.

"What now, Carlisle? What now?" he groaned.

"Alice's visions aren't certain," Carlisle said comfortingly, looking at me for validation.

"Exactly."

I had spoken to Bella and she made it clear that this wasn't her decision. It was somebody else's. And I had a good idea of who that may be.

"Somebody besides Bella has made this decision," I say.

"So what exactly do we do?" Rosalie snapped. "Watch her every second of the day?"

"It would be much easier if we knew when this was gonna go down," Emmett said, taking a seat next to his wife.

"I know," I say. "All I know is that it's going to happen soon. I'll have her out of the house on Sunday. After that we may just need to do what we can to either keep her out of the house or be very vigilant."

"Wait," Edward says, "what's happening on Sunday?"

I smiled. "We're going shopping!"

Carlisle blanched. "She actually agreed to that?"

I nodded. "Of course. Like I say, she _is_ my best friend."

A sliver of hope entered Edward's eyes. To him, this probably meant that Bella was becoming more open to us. Little did he know it was probably because she felt she owed me for…

I let that thought drop and Edward's eyes darkened once again. I ignored it.

"We'll ask her about it in the morning," Carlisle said, making his decision. "Perhaps, if she changes her mind about wanting to be with the Joker, your vision will change."

I shook my head. "I told you, Carlisle, this wasn't _her_ decision."

"But it's worth a shot," Edward piped in. "If that doesn't work, then I won't leave her side, no matter how much she complains or fights. That vision is not going to become reality," he insisted.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Bella's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone on the bed. For a split second, I thought it was Mistah J. When he finished his work early, he sometimes spent the night with me. I usually slept on the couch or floor at his feet and, when he was ready; he would carry me to the bed or wake me up for some 'fun time'.

Then, I was back in reality. It wasn't Mistah J. I reached my hand out and it came into contact with a very cold, stone hard arm.

My mind went into a frenzy thinking it was Edward. I remembered the nights he laid beside me all those years ago.

"You're up!" a high pitched, excited voice exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

Alice. Not Edward, but his pixie sister. For a moment, it thought I felt disappointed. Why on earth would I be disappointed that Edward wasn't the one beside me when I woke up?

I hated him. I still hate him.

So, why did I think it would be him?

I thought of Mistah J first, though, and this comforted me. I opened my eyes and the events of last night came rushing back. I felt myself blush but, thankfully, Alice didn't mention anything.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Alice said, jumping off the bed. "I told you I'd come back."

I nodded and yawned.

"You want something to eat?" she asked.

"I think I'll go get ready first, Alice. I feel kinda grimy."

She nodded. "I'll go ask Esme to get something ready for you in the meantime. Don't take too long or you'll miss your medication time. Carlisle's orders."

I sighed and watched as she danced out of the room. She was go graceful and elegant. I used to be… before this goddamned medication. I hoped they could be reversed somehow. I couldn't be with Mistah J like this. He didn't want me as I was. I'd jump into the acid again if that's what it took.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Looking into the mirror, my began to race. This was it. Today was the day. I was leaving with Mistah J. I was going to be with my love.

My anxiety rose as I took in everything that had changed. Would he take me as I was now? The hair, the eyes… everything was different… yet somehow the same. I still loved him. I still wanted to be with him.

Why was I suddenly so nervous?

Just as I feared, Alice was at my door again.

"Bella?" she called. "Jasper sais you're feeling a little anxious… Do you want to talk about it?"

I could hear the curiosity in her voice. She suspected more than she was letting on.

"I'm fine," I called back. "Just… noticed how different I look. It's strange…" It wasn't a complete lie. Therefore, I was able to say it convincingly.

"Alright," she said, giving up. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll be right out."

Before I had the chance to think about it anymore, I hopped into the shower and let the cold water hit me. It gradually became hotter and I relaxed into it. My muscles felt stiff, but I knew it was the tension and the worry I was carrying around with me.

How was I going to do this? How would I face them knowing what was going to happen? My phone was gone, so I couldn't even let Mistah J know to meet me somewhere else. To formulate another plan…

He was definitely coming here. And he wasn't coming alone. And… he wasn't coming unprepared. He was coming with a video camera. A camera that would be live streaming the entire escape straight to the government.

An act he probably thought would be funny… But in reality, it was a plan that rendered the Cullens unable to use their superhuman gifts to fight back. Knowing that whatever they did would be broadcasted straight to the government… they couldn't fight back. Do anything un-human. Do anything a normal human would be incapable of.

This was the perfect getaway plan. If I knew he wouldn't attempt to kill them.

If he tried to shoot them… punch them… and nothing happened…

They'd be exposed.

And there would be nothing to save them.

Why did I suddenly care? Why was it my business whether or not their secret got out? This was their fault to begin with. If they'd let me go without resisting, they wouldn't have to go through all this.

So… why did I feel so… _guilty_? Inescapably guilty. Horribly regretful…

I had promised I would never expose them.

But they had broken promises to me.

No, _Edward_ broke his promises to me. The others… hadn't made any to break… Yet I was so willing and ready to put them in a situation that would change the world as we know it.

I could feel my anxiety rising again; this time to such a high level that I started feeling dizzy. I lowered myself to a squat and focused on my breathing.

What do I do?

What do I do?

Just then, there was another rap on the door.

"Bella?" Alice's worried voice called from behind it. "Bella, Jasper said you're not doing so well. Your heart sounds ready to give out. Please, open this door."

I couldn't respond. I couldn't think.

 _Alice_. I was putting her in harms way. I hadn't even considered that.

When I didn't respond, she wasted no time in breaking the lock. She took one look at me, hyperventilating in a squat in the shower and she panicked.

"Carlisle!" she called. "Bella!" She ran to me and put the shower off, then threw a towel over my body. "CARLISLE!"

"What's going on?!"

That wasn't Carlisle who asked. I looked up and Edward stood at the door, eyes wide and mouth pulled into a worried frown.

"I think she's having a heart attack," I heard Alice say.

"How did you not see this?" he cried out, running to me.

I was in his arms and my heart skyrocketed.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, Edward," Alice hissed.

"I've been to medical school," he snarled back, laying me gently on the crisp white bed sheet. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I didn't move, didn't respond. I was too busy trying to calm down the racing of my heart. My left arm started feeling numb, as if the blood there somehow became frozen.

"Bella, if you can hear me just nod your head," he said softly, clutching my hand.

I nodded once, not looking at his face.

I hadn't even noticed that Alice had left the room until she came back in with Carlisle.

"Move, son," he said sternly.

I saw Carlisle rush to my side and he had a syringe in one hand. Oh no. I didn't want to sleep now. I couldn't risk Mistah J coming while I was knocked out.

"Bella, sweety, this is going to relax you," he said.

I shook my head no. I didn't want it.

"It's not a choice. I don't want you to go into shock. Just calm down and try to keep your breathing steady."

Before I could resist, I felt the needle jab into my arm and a cool liquid entered my system.

The room was silent for a minute as two worried vampires stood at the foot of the bed, gauging my reaction to whatever was in that syringe.

Suddenly, a wave of calm overtook me. I could physically feel my heart slowing down.

Alice's expression relaxed but Edward remained stiff. I felt my eyes getting heavy.

"She will be fine, Edward," Carlisle says, standing up. "Minor heart attack, it seems."

"What caused it?" Edward asked through his teeth. "She was fine all this time?"

Carlisle sighed. "It could be a number of variables. It could be anxiety or stress related, perhaps a bad reaction to the antitoxins. I'll run a blood test once she wakes up to rule out the medications."

That was all I heard before sleep took me. I was so afraid of what I'd find when I woke up.

Edward's POV

"When, Alice?" I griped for the tenth time.

"She'll be up in seven minutes, Edward," she said.

She was still blocking her thoughts from me, but I didn't want to cause another scene. Whatever it was, if it was urgent, she'd have told me by now. I know she wouldn't risk Bella's safety for a secret.

And if it wasn't a threat to Bella, then I decided I'd try to let it go.

"She's really been out for a while," Esme noted from the kitchen.

She decided to start preparing something for Bella to eat when she finally got up. She would be famished.

"Eight hours, to be exact," I said, looking at my watch.

It was almost six.

"She'll be fine, Edward," Carlisle said, his eyes not leaving the television. "I'll run some tests on her later. Anxiety attacks do really take a toll. She must have been tired on top of the medication."

"This wasn't a mere anxiety attack, Carlisle," I reminded him.

"It was a very minor heart attack. I suspect she'll be okay. I'm not going to give her today's dose of her medication, though, just to be safe. If that _was_ what caused it I wouldn't want to risk it. I'll do the tests and we can continue her program tomorrow."

I nodded, hearing the sense in his words.

"Bella's really been improving, Edward," Esme said from the kitchen.

I didn't respond. My worry wouldn't decrease until I actually saw her awake and fine. They all knew that so they didn't push me.

 _She's coming_ , Alice thought to herself.

Not long after her thought, I heard Bella's footsteps as she walked slowly down the hall.

Bella's POV __

When my eyes opened, I felt so unsure of practically everything I was once so sure of. The one thing I did know; I had to talk to the Cullens. I was suddenly afraid for them.

They could defend themselves from everything… except exposure.

I got up and put on my old outfit. It was out of the laundry now, and I was more comfortable in it. Also, when I saw Mistah J, I wanted him to see me as I was. Something familiar to show him I haven't changed all that much, despite the hair and eyes. I saw my white, platform boots in the corner of the room. Alice must be tired of me going barefoot. I pulled those on over my fishnets. I was ready.

I slowly got up and started walking to the living room. They all stared at me. Carlisle was sitting in front of the television, Alice and Edward were on opposite ends of the sofa and I heard pots in the kitchen. That was most likely Esme.

I had to hurry. I didn't know how much time I had left.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing the absence of three of the vampires.

"Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting earlier this afternoon," Alice explained.

My eyes widened. It was almost as if Edward _could_ read my thoughts.

"It's six, Bella. You've been out all day," he said. His eyes filled with worry.

Shit.

"Oh," I said simply.

What was I going to do?

My eyes traced the room as I searched for the words.

"Bella," Alice said, getting up. "What is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but an ear-shattering crash stopped me.

We all raced to the front room and saw the entirely glass wall was shattered to pieces, leaving the wind to rustle my hair.

"What the…"

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Carlisle was thinking.

Suddenly, ropes slung down outside and two men dressed in back swung into the room, each of them holding a camera pointed directly at us.

Edward, probably hearing their thoughts, immediately lowered into an attack stance, ready to leap.

If he did, I knew it would be over for them.

"Edward, don't!" I cried, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me, confused.

"You think we're just going let them take you?" he demanded.

I shook my head quickly.

"If any of you attack, it'll be caught on film…" I tried to explain.

Alice lowered next, ready to fight with Edward.

"And?" she hissed.

I gulped. I had to tell them.

"And it'll be sent to Waller. It's a live stream. If she sees _you_ , Alice, of all people, taking down a grown man with a gun, it'll be over. They'll want to know why…"

I was fighting back tears as I spoke, knowing the pain I had inevitably brought to them.

They both stood up immediately, shocked and, for the first time, frightened.

"What do you mean?" Edward snarled through gritted teeth.

I couldn't look at him.

"I… gave him the idea. I knew you wouldn't be able to use your… abilities to stop me from going as long as… you were at risk of exposing yourselves…" I admitted.

I heard a gasp from beside me. I looked up and wished I hadn't. Alice looked… heartbroken.

"Bella…" she said, her brow furrowing. " _Why?_ "

I grimaced at the pain in her voice. "I'm… so sorry, Alice. When we planned this, I didn't know we would…"

Become friends again? What could I say? The men just stood there, guns in one hand and camera in the other, oblivious to our hushed conversations.

" _We?_ " she questioned. "But how did…" she trailed off as she came to the realization. Edward saw it in her mind before she spoke it and I heard him moan. "The phone."

I couldn't even nod. It was too late.

"But I'm not going to let them hurt you," I continue, trying to save what was left of my dignity. "I promise. As long as you act human, nothing bad will happen to you. It can't."

Carlisle was the first to step forward. He had been silent during our entire conversation, but I knew he was paying attention. He didn't even look at me once.

"Gentlemen," he said calmly, "may I ask why you have decided to literally break into my home?"

They didn't answer.

I wanted to turn around, run back into my bedroom and cry. I wanted to get onto my knees and beg for forgiveness. Surely, another plan could have been made. Why did I choose this one? To hurt them? Of course, that's why.

I suddenly realized. That wasn't my bedroom. This wasn't my house. They weren't my family.

My family was the Adonis of a man sliding down the rope at that very moment before swinging himself into the house just a few feet before us.

His green hair somehow stayed in position as the wind followed him inside. He was dressed in a black and white suit. He looked… amazing… handsome…

My eyes widened. It's been so long since I've seen him. My heart picked up. I wanted to run to him, hold him, kiss him. Alice probably sensed this because one cold hand was suddenly on my shoulder with enough force to hold me back if I were to move.

Then, his eyes settled on my face that was probably drenched with longing, and his red lips curled up into that wicked smile I loved so much.

Then, I lost control. I couldn't help it. I leaped forward, towards the man I loved. Finally, we were getting out of here.

"PUDDIN'!"

 **A/N More drama to ensue! Thank you to everyone who'd been reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **They did manage to get to Waller to set it all up, by the way, and it will all be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you thought! I wanted Alice to be the one to find the phone, simply because I felt, at that moment, she had the most trust in Bella. And it would be easy to manipulate her.**

 **Anyway, leave a review! Maybe try to predict what happens in the next chapter… it's going to get messy... and interesting!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Two updates? Within a day? I sometimes surprise even myself.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Tanks again Saltycocacola for your insight and intriguing questions! Hopefully this will answer them!**

 **1) Why did Bella have such an averse reaction to her anxiety build up and why did she have to rest for 8 hours?  
Bella has had to go through immense trauma since she's been with the Joker and has never truly had the opportunity to be away from him long enough for that built up tension to be expressed. The combination of that and her new stressors became too much for her body to handle. Extreme exhaustion often can follow a major anxiety attack or heart attack. That exhaustion combined with the tranquilizer she was given had her put into a state of rest that left her physically and mentally exhausted. Hence, the very long sleep**

 **2) Why was Bella suddenly feeling remorseful for the Cullens when her plan came through?  
The antitoxins she had been taking were working to reverse the effects of the toxic waste on her body and brain. Along with this, came her potential to feel remorse and a conscience that had long been non existent. Now that she was able to actually feel sadness and, after the heartfelt confrontation with Alice, she realized that Alice did care for her. Knowing her plans put Alice in jeopardy brought on feelings of remorse. It came back stronger than it usually would after being dormant for so long and the onset of 'new' emotions is partly what lead to the extreme anxiety**

 **3) After feeling remorseful for the Cullens she so quickly ran back to the Joker like a switch had flipped. Was this due to Stockholm's Syndrome?  
Well… yes! You hit the nail on the head with that one! Stockholm Syndrome is an extreme psychological disorder that takes a lot to overcome. Her obsession with the Joker never fully subsided. While she may have started going 'back to normal' because of the meds, the psychological conditioning and draw she has to him is still very present. She would only have to see him, know that he is within her reach, to revert back to the way she was once the memories and extreme emotions came back to her.**

 **4) I hope you portray the Joker to be a crappy guy so we don't have to sympathize with him or Bella.  
I did my best to make him as disgustingly evil as I could! Trust me, even I hate this psychopath!**

 **Sorry for the long, drawn out explanations! I hope this cleared things up! Thank you to you and everyone else's amazingly positive reviews! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(Also, to clarify, this** _ **is**_ **an ExB story! Even though the big confrontation is upon us, the story is far from over when it comes to them! So don't give up on me yet haha)**

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella… sold us out. She knew the one thing we couldn't risk… and used it against us.

I didn't want to believe she was capable of something like this. But, at the same time, I did. I believed she was capable. I didn't want to, but I did.

It was so clear now. All falling into place. The phone… I was so naïve. I trusted her.

Edward was listening to my mind, but I wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. I had found a phone, a clue, and I did nothing. I told no one. I trusted Bella. And, in the process, I had put our entire family in danger.

In my confusion, Bella somehow freed herself from my grip and was running towards this _thing_ of a man. The second I saw him enter, I knew it was over.

Edward's POV

Bella… _why?_ Why would she do this to us? To _me?_ I understood why she would want to hurt me… but my _family?_

By telling Bella our secret, I had inadvertently opened the door to this. It was always a possibility. However, I never believed she would be so cruel. I was wrong.

I was wrong about Bella.

My mindset changed in an instant. A moment ago, I was pondering whether or not she'd ever forgive me for what I'd done to her. Now, I wasn't sure I could ever forgive _her_ for this extreme betrayal.

My heart broke when I saw her run towards the man who had been the other reason, besides me, for her pain and broken life and I felt my resolve shatter.

I couldn't do this. Not after this. I couldn't love her. I always believed my Bella was inside this new girl, crying to be let free.

Crying to be with me.

I realized suddenly that Bella no longer existed. Not as I knew her. And she'd never be the Bella I once loved.

I was so sure she was getting better. But the way she immediately broke and ran to the man who's manipulated her from the start… she was such a good actor.

She had us all convinced that she was trying. That she was improving.

She lied.

And I knew it was over.

I could never love this Bella.

Carlisle's POV

The minute she saw his face, I knew Bella was done for. That premature exposure to the subject of her obsession would certainly do her in. Undo all the progress she's made.

Had he stayed away longer… it wouldn't be this way. She would reject him, not run into his arms.

But I knew she was gone as soon as she saw him. And she had planned out exactly how she would take us down with her.

With the cameras on us, I knew the risk was too high. We couldn't save her this time.

For the first time in a long time, I couldn't hold onto hope.

Bella's POV

My instincts took over as I ran into his arms. I could feel the golden eyes boring into my back, but I didn't care. I finally felt whole again.

I looked up at my puddin's face. The tattoo on his forehead reminded me of home.

 _damaged._ That's what was written under his hairline. That's what he was. That's what I was. And I loved every broken piece of him. I took a moment to take him in. God, I've missed him.

My concerns about the Cullens vanished. All I knew was that I was once again in his arms, where I always ended up. Where I belonged.

I rubbed his collar.

"You got all dressed up for me?" I purred, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he purred back. It was low enough that no other human would hear it, but I knew _they_ did.

He kissed my forehead gently. I felt content.

"You changed your hair?" he smirked.

I nodded sheepishly, knowing the reason for the change. I tried to play it off lightly.

"Do ya like it?"

I waited for a moment. Finally, he growled.

"No."

I wasn't prepared what happened next. I felt his hand impact my cheek. It was hard, violent and so forceful. I flew back and landed on my side, clutching my face in pain. What the hell?

"Bella!" I heard Edward call.

He came to me at human pace and knelt down beside me, removing my hand and replacing it with his own. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were so full of ancient pain and regret…

Edward's POV

I saw the hit coming in his mind before anyone else did. For some reason, I felt angered. Surely after all Bella's done to us, I wouldn't mind it. But, no, that's not who I am.

"Edward," Alice warns. "We're human tonight."

She gestured towards the man holding the streaming camera. Everything we did would be documented. There was too much risk.

I stopped myself, and watched helplessly as his palm collided with Bella's face. He was using enough force that it sent her flying to the floor a few feet away.

I couldn't help myself.

"Bella!"

Bella's POV

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. Surely, he was happy to see me… What brought this on?

I clutched Edward's hand unconsciously.

Mistah J smiled. It was never good when he smiled.

"Well, well, well," he started. "Whaddawe have here?"

He laughed. I shivered involuntarily. I didn't like this.

"I'm gone for not even two weeks and I come back and all of a sudden you have new friends?" He looked directly at Edward. "And a new guy?"

I couldn't have this. I promised Alice he wouldn't do anything to them that would put them at risk. I had to do something.

I immediately pushed Edward off me. I wouldn't normally have been able to, but he played along.

"N-no, Mistah J," I stammered out, standing up. "You got it all wrong!"

I tentatively took a step towards him. He frowned.

"I was using them," I try to explain. "So you could find me!" I had to make this more believable. "I mean, who else would I live with these fucking Cullens for? Nobody, that's who…"

I closed the gap between us and put my lips to his ear.

"It'll be just like old times."

He nodded, then turned the gun to Edward.

"I don't like people touching my things."

I spoke quickly. "He never touched me! I'm only yours, Mistah J. I'm yours!"

He smiled at this.

The others didn't.

Edward's POV

Once she said the words 'old times' into that monster's ear, I knew what she meant. His mind filled with images of the two of them. The people they've killed… riding around in stolen cars…

Then it changed completely.

It was them together… on a bed… passionately kissing… Her, unbuttoning his shirt…

I had to stop watching then. It was too much. I was about to lose Bella forever. I didn't know how to feel about that.

I silently moved to stand next to Carlisle, who's face was nothing but disappointed.

I had caused all this, by bringing Bella into my life, telling her our secret and leaving her without a second glance.

This was my fault.

And I could do nothing to save us from exposure.

Bella's POV

He seemed to accept this. When I looked back, Edward was standing next to Carlisle. For the first time since I've known them they looked… fragile… helpless.

I hated seeing them like this. It wasn't status quo.

"Lemme take care of this little problem, sugar," Mistah J said, pulling out his gun.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. He looked down at me. Think, Bella, think. "I… don't think you should hurt them. I mean, they have taken pretty good care of me…"

He rolled his eyes. "You've gone soft on me, buttercup." He leaned in closer. "I don't like it."

He lifted the gun and placed the end on my temple. I knew better than to panic. He enjoyed it. I knew if I kept calm, he wouldn't be tempted to pull the trigger.

I knew this. Edward didn't.

"Don't!" he yelled, taking a step forward.

I winced. Now we were all in for it.

Mistah J looked at him for a moment, before erupting into laughter.

"You think she wants you, child?" he hissed, pushing me to the side. I stumbled, but stayed on my feet. "She doesn't. She belongs with me."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Oh no, please, no.

"I can assure you, deep down she doesn't."

I inhaled. I knew what was coming.

Mistah J lost his smirk, and turned to me.

"Is that true? You don't want to come with me?" He was menacing, but I needed him. I loved him.

And I had to keep my promise.

"I want to go with you," I insisted. "But, I don't want you to hurt them."

Both of them seemed puzzled at my words. Alice and Carlisle shifted nervously on their feet.

Then, I saw why. Esme entered the room slowly.

"They have _cameras,_ my love," Carlisle explained quickly.

Esme nodded in understanding, and joined Alice. They were hopeless. For the first time in what must be a long time… they needed to face a situation as humans.

I couldn't imagine how that must feel.

Mistah J motioned to the men beside him.

"Tie 'em up."

They each unfolded tripods and set the cameras down before stepping towards the Cullens.

"If you try anything," Mistah J said, "I won't hesitate to shoot you. I'm looking forward to it actually."

It was Alice who responded this time.

"Go ahead," she challenged.

I wasn't sure if she was calling his bluff, or genuinely didn't realize that he would.

He frowned. He did not like being challenged.

"Fine," he said, lowering his gun. I knew what was next. He turned it on me. "I'll shoot her."

"You wouldn't," Edward hissed.

Mistah J smiled. "Wanna bet?"

I gulped. I knew Mistah J wouldn't actually shoot me, but I didn't like how they were testing him. Edward must have seen something in his thoughts because he surrendered to the restraints. Upon his surrender, the other followed suit and allowed the men to strap them to chairs they had pulled from various locations around the room.

"You're disgusting," Alice hissed.

"I know," Mistah J said, lowering the gun.

He turned to me. I smiled.

"Let's go, Puddin'," I said, attempting a smile. "They can't move! If we escape now, then –"

"No." He cut me off and motioned for one of the men to bring a chair forward. I stared at it. "Sit," he instructed harshly.

I looked up at him. "Puddin'…"

"Sit."

When I didn't move, he grabbed my shoulder and forced me down onto the chair.

"Ow!" I complained.

The man then used another rope to secure me to the chair. I started to panic.

"Puddin'… what's goin' on?"

He cocked a smile. "You're gonna get your brain flossed."

Alice, Carlisle and Esme looked lost and confused. Edward looked panicked. He was the only one who could tell what he was thinking. Why would I need my brain flossed now?

Jonny was suddenly in the room, carrying two metal rods that were making a soft buzzing noise.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. "We'll have you outta here in no time."

"Mistah J," I said, staring at the rods. "Why-"

"You have a tracker in your neck," he reminded me. "We need to disarm it."

I blinked. What? I knew there was something in my neck. I knew they'd implanted it. But surely, Mistah J knew someone who could disarm it from the outside.

"Couldn't ya just… you know… ask someone to do it…" I muttered.

"I could," he agreed. "But where's the fun in that?"

"You bastard!" Edward yelled, crippled from using his strength to break free. "If you touch her-"

"You'll what, pretty boy?" Mistah J bit back, without even looking at him. "You'll sit there quietly and wait for me to finish?"

He burst into laughter. It was normally such a comforting sound… but tonight…

"Mistah J…"

His face softened. He looked down at me lovingly. It was a look I missed so dearly.

"Don't fret, doll," he said. He walked behind me and I heard him pull off his belt. It was between my teeth in an instant. "This will only hurt a whole lot!" He laughed again and I bit down on the leather. "Just like old time, ey?"

Then, I felt it. My entire body tensed as the juice hit my brain. It wasn't as fun as I remembered it to be.

I was screaming, but it was muffled by the belt and drowned out by the sounds of his laughter. Why was he enjoying this so much? He always seemed to enjoy my pain.

Edward's POV

The fucking bastard. If there were no cameras…

I watched helplessly as the rods were placed on either side of Bella's head. Her pain made me grimace. I didn't know why, but it wasn't something I could ever bear witnessing, even after all she's done to us.

After a few moments, I heard a pop. It was too slight for human ears to pick up, but I could hear it. The tracker was disabled. He didn't stop.

"Enough!" I said, helplessly. "It's done!"

"You can never be too sure…" he laughed out.

He laughed at her pain… yet she loved him…

I couldn't think straight.

Bella's POV

Finally, the stinging pain ended. I felt like I'd been deep fried. For the first time, I didn't enjoy my brain floss.

"What's going on sweetheart," Mistah J said sweetly, walking until he was in front of me and knelt down to face me. "You usually enjoy a good cleaning. You didn't even laugh…"

I tried to smile.

"Guess I'm just… not used to it."

He narrowed his eyes before he motioned to Jonny to untie me. He did. I didn't think I could stand yet, but I did after a few attempts.

"Now," Mistah J mused. "What to do with them…"

I returned to my panic. "Nothing! Please, Puddin', I told you I don't want them hurt!"

"I don't care what you want," he snapped at me.

I cowered in fear.

"You do as I say," he reminded me.

"Yes, sir," I surrendered for the moment.

He walked up to the Cullens slowly, enjoying the torment.

"Perhaps… skin you alive… hand grenade… or just shoot you one by one… decisions, decisions…"

I couldn't help it. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to go home. With Mistah J. I wanted to be his partner again. I didn't want this.

"Mistah J," I said, gathering up my courage. "If you kill them… you'll have to kill me too…"

Alice stiffened for a moment. I knew that look. I hadn't seen it in years, but it was unmistakable. She was seeing something. Something from the future. What had Mistah J decided?

"Is that so?" he asked slowly, stepping towards me. "You've gone soft, kid. Maybe you don't want me anymore."

I quickly shook my head. "I do! Oh, I love you, Mistah J, I do. I just…"

"What?" he encouraged harshly. "Love _them_ more? I have to say," he said, "I'm impressed."

My eyes widened hopefully. "Huh?"

"You've gotten some balls, it seems," he said with a smile.

Was he happy about that? Maybe I should use that.

"I did," I say softly.

His smile darkened. I'd spoken wrong.

"I don't like it."

He was approaching me slowly, threateningly.

"How did you do this?" I heard Esme ask from behind him. Thank God. "How did you connect this camera to the government?"

He smiled. He loved bragging about his plans. The heat was off me for the moment. I was grateful for the rescue I didn't deserve.

"It was simple, really," he said. "I had my men shoot down the guards that stood near Waller's office. They easily tied her up, much like you are, and set it all up. She's watching her failure as we speak!" he laughed, then looked back at me, his eyes a little more relaxed.

"They always try," he started, walking up to me, "to separate us. They can never succeed. She belongs to me."

"She belongs to herself," Carlisle hissed.

Mistah J didn't like this.

"You're the one that's been messing with her head," he laughed out. "I think I'll kill you first."

"No!" I shouted.

I knew what was coming as soon as the words escaped my mouth. He turned back to me, frowning deeply.

"This again? You've lost your edge, sweet cheeks."

He started approaching me. I walked back until I couldn't anymore. There was nothing more than the broken glass wall behind me. I was cornered.

"It's a shame," Mistah J mused. "You were always so good. And such a looker."

I was about to respond, but he didn't give me the time. His hand was around my throat and I was lifted into the air, my feet dangling. I struggled to breathe but I knew if he let go, it was over.

I heard nothing from the Cullens. Had they finally given up on me? I hoped they did. It would make everything so much easier.

Alice's POV

As soon as he grabbed her throat, I placed my hand on Edward's thigh.

"He won't do it," I assured him. "I saw it."

He looked pained.

"We can't save her, Alice. For the first time… we're useless."

I nodded. "She needs to save herself."

"She won't!" he insisted in a sob. "She's too far gone."

I sighed. "She can do it, Edward. You said you'd fight for her. That should mean more than just using your strength. Don't give up on her yet."

If Jasper was here, he might be able to calm the situation. But, he wasn't. We were alone in this. All I could do was hope that something changed that rendered my previous vision null and void.

Something would change.

It had to.

Bella's POV

He threw me against the wall and I hissed out in pain.

He knelt down in front of me once more and grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling it back so I would look at him.

"Gah!" I cried out.

"Aw, baby," he started, looking deeply into my eyes. He mesmerized me, even after all this. "You know I only do what I do because I love you…"

"You bastard!" Edward called out. "He's manipulating you, Bella. Fight it!"

I didn't know what to do.

"He left you, sweetheart," Mistah J reminded me, ignoring the outburst. "They all did. They left you without anyone. I was there. I helped you."

This was true… wasn't it?

"He _ruined_ you!" Edward called back, sensing my doubt and trying to strengthen it. "Think of how he hurts you! How could someone who loves you physically harm you so much?"

This was also true… right? I didn't know what to believe anymore. My brow furrowed.

"You're not a puppet, Bella," he said, softer than before. "Don't let him do this."

I wanted to cry. But I didn't want to show weakness.

Mistah J suddenly stood up.

"Why, you-"

He held up the gun. It was pointed at Edward. I couldn't think. I didn't. I jumped up and attached myself to Mistah J's back.

In no time, he flung me off him.

"Stop this!" he demanded, before turning back to Edward. "I have something special in mind for you."

"The ceiling," I heard from in front of me.

Alice. She was saying something, but the words didn't make sense.

"The ceiling in your bedroom," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Did she expect me know what that meant?

The ceiling… what could be in the ceiling that-

My eyes widened as realization cut off my own thoughts.

They put my shit in the ceiling.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Mistah J looked down at me, pleased. Did he think I was laughing because of his threats?

"I knew you were still my girl," he said.

My heart fluttered. I couldn't possibly hurt this man. I loved him. He loved me. What relationship doesn't have it's ups and downs, after all? If I spoke calmly, he might just listen.

"If we leave without hurting them…" I start, getting up to stand beside him. "They won't try to chase us straight away…"

I knew trying to reason with him was a 50/50 chance, but I had to try.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get the phone."

I gulped. The phone. The phone I had broken. The phone Alice had turned to ash…

"Now!" he ordered.

I squeaked and ran down the hall. I was terrified of leaving, it made me unable to sense if he was about to do something…

Once I was in my room, I knew what I had to do.

I stood up on my bed and pushed on the square piece of the ceiling above me. No movement. There was a break here somewhere. There had to be. I shuffled around on the bed until finally, above the bottom right corner, the board moved upwards.

I quickly pushed it up far enough that it was out of balance, and tore it from above me. I dropped it onto the bed next to me and stuck my hand into the crevice I'd found.

My hand stopped when it latched onto something. I pulled it out slowly, unsure of what it was.

My baseball bat. I had it specially designed for me. It even had the word 'good night' painted onto the side.

If only I could find my gun.

"Hurry up!" I heard Mistah J call.

I didn't have the time. I looked down at the bat in my hand and sighed.

This would have to do.

All I needed was a moment. Just to incapacitate him for a second. I'd break the cameras and allow the Cullens to escape. Then he could punish me any way he saw fit.

I just needed a moment.

When I got back to the front room, Mistah J was standing and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well?" he pressed, outstretching hand.

Right. The phone.

"Ya see, Puddin'," I started rubbing the back of my neck. "It kinda… broke…"

That was true.

The hand he had brought forward collided with my face, once again, throwing me to the wall.

"You truly are useless, aren't you?" he hissed.

I felt something smash into my left temple and before I could think of what it was, I was out.

Alice's POV

"You say you love her, yet you kick her until she loses consciousness?" I cry out.

Bella was slumped against the wall, no life could be seen other than the gentle rising of her chest as she breathed.

The smell of her blood flooded into the air the moment his foot made contact with her head.

I was now grateful that Jasper wasn't a part of this.

Edward was absolutely livid beside me.

"You filth!" he exclaimed.

"Edward," I warn. "We can't… I'm sorry…"

We all desperately wanted to lunge forward, to help Bella. But we couldn't.

The Joker reached his hand back and let it push his green hair back.

"She's too much baggage. You all really did a number on her." He laughed.

"You ruined her!" I snap. "Do you feel no guilt? Look at what she is because of you!"

"You drove her to me," he laughed. Then, he once again pointed the gun at Edward. "She searched for you, you know."

Edward's eyes widened.

"She didn't go looking for you, you desperate fool," the Joker laughed again. "What she saw in you… she saw in me. She's told me. I'm the better version of you."

Carlisle growled. "You're not a better version of anything."

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "I'm the version that never left!"

"You have left!" I say. "You left her for dead countless times!"

"So did you!" he challenged, his eyes never leaving Edward. "But _I_ always came back."

He considered our words for a moment, before smiling widely and lowering the gun.

"Perhaps you all have a point, though," he admitted. I raised my brow. Edward growled beside me, already knowing what was coming. He turned the gun on Bella. "She is becoming just some extra weight to carry. She was fun at first, believe me…" Edward's growl became a stream of snarls. "But… she's gone soft. An easily replaceable toy."

He cocked the gun.

Edward roared and we knew what was coming. My vision. I couldn't let this happen.

Could we really expose what we are to Amanda Waller for the sake of keeping Bella safe?

Before I could decide, I heard a soft, broken voice.

"Mistah J?" Bella whimpered, staring at the gun pointed directly at her. "What's goin' on?"

 **A/N Will the Cullens expose themselves to keep Bella alive? Will the Joker really shoot Bella?**

 **Review to find out! The more reviews I get the more anxious I'll be to update and the quicker I'll work through my assignment to get back to you guys!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed! I'm sorry for the endless Authors Notes but if I feel something needs to be cleared up I simply have to help readers understand!**

 **Bella's 'toys' were being kept in the ceiling because that's where the Cullens had hidden them from her upon her arrival. Alice felt the need to let Bella in on that once she realized that the only way they were going to get out of there safely was if Bella helped them. To do that, Alice figured she'd need her weapons.**

 **When the Joker sent Bella for the phone, Bella thought it was the perfect opportunity to get her toys from where Alice had said they were.**

 **Amanda will definitely make a reappearance soon! So will other government agents but I wont reveal too much yet. The story is long from finished, even though her confrontation with the Joker is nearing a close.**

 **The focus will still be on Bella's recovery and her relationship with Edward once all this has passed and she comes to a few realizations.**

 **Thank you to Saltycocacola for always asking interesting and relevant questions to help me clear things up for everyone and thank you to everybody who has been reviewing!**

 **Frogman27 has left a review on quite a few chapters as they read them! I noticed and thank you so much! Thank you to everybody else who has been supporting! There's still much more to come!**

Bella's POV

I was… confused. Mistah J… had a gun on me?

I stared at him, searching for answers.

Suddenly, he broke into laughter.

"I'm just messing with ya, doll," he chuckled, lowering the gun.

I narrowed my eyes.

"He's lying, Bella," Alice said scathingly. "He was about to shoot you, Bella!"

Mistah J snarled, but kept his eyes on me.

"You know I could never live without you…" he continued.

I know those words. They've been uttered to me before… somehow, after knowing what they should sound like, I doubted him. For the first time in almost three years, I doubted the person who saved me.

Then I felt a throbbing in my head.

"What the…" I pressed my hand to the location of the pain. It felt wet.

I pulled it back and saw my deep red blood. I wasn't even worried about the four vampires in the room. I was worried about myself.

"You… did this?" I asked softly, staring at my hand.

Mistah J walked towards me and squatted before me.

"You needed it. You know you were acting up." He used his finger to lift up my chin. "Daddy'll make it all better."

His lips crushed into mine, moving ferociously and desperately. I melted into the kiss I had craved for so long. His lips were warm and soft and they moved so rhythmically with his.

"Bella, don't fall for this," I heard Carlisle say.

Mistah J's lips became stiff and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Always in the way!" he hissed, raising the gun.

I quickly returned to my senses. This couldn't happen. I couldn't allow this to happen. I thought quickly, grabbing the bat from the floor and standing.

Alice broke into a smile, causing Mistah J to pause, confused. Before he could turn back to me, I struck him on the back of his head.

He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, clutching his skull.

I knew I had to be quick. The two henchmen were already cocking their guns. I deftly dodged their bullets, using my new found grace to grab the gun and keep myself un-shot.

In a swift motion, I shot them both.

"The cameras!" Edward called.

I turned to the two video cameras that were still recording. Now was my chance. Before I could reach them, I felt a hand on my ankle, pulling me to the ground. I landed with a thud.

"You're being very bad, Bella," Mistah J hissed. "You know what happens when you decide to be bad."

I use all the force I could muster and kick him in the face.

"AHH!" he growled, releasing me to lay a hand on his face.

Suddenly, I was overcome with rage. Everything I'd been through… everything he's put me through, it all came flooding back. How was I so stupid?

I shoved the gun into my back pocket and firmly gripped my bat. He had this coming.

I raised it above my head, and brought it down to his back. When they collided, it knocked him flat on his stomach. I couldn't stop.

"You… No… Good… Son… Of… A… BITCH!" I yelled between hits. "I TRUSTED you! I…LOVED you! And you were willing to KILL me?!"

I stopped, realizing how… broken he looked. He lifted himself to his knees. And started laughing.

"You're a fool," he finally said.

I watched with wary eyes as he stood up. The left side of his pale face was covered in blood. He looked like he had a limp. I noticed this as he started stepping towards me, trying to close the distance between us.

With a shaky hand, I grabbed the gun and pointed it right at his forehead. Could I really kill him?

He started laughing again. Then, he grabbed the nozzle. I panicked, but he didn't try to grab it. He placed it gingerly to his head and smiled.

"Go on," he taunted. "Do it. Shoot me."

This reminded me of the night he escaped. It was as if nothing had changed.

He chuckled. "Oh, it would be so easy…" he continued. "The gun is cocked. Everyone is restrained. I've been weakened. Now is your chance…"

"Bella," Alice urged.

"Bella," I heard Edward hiss.

I knew I had to do it. It was the only way any of us would be able to get out of this unscathed. So… why couldn't I bring myself to pull the trigger?

Mistah J saw my hesitation and laughed a booming laugh before settling and peering into my eyes.

"You don't have the balls. I always knew you didn't have it in you."

I was crushed. I felt a giant hole in my heart rip open, as if a band aid had been placed over it many years ago, and it was suddenly ripped away. I blanked.

In my moment of confusion, he grabbed the gun from my hands, just like he had years ago.

He fired.

For a moment, I was stunned.

Then, the pain in my chest was overshadowed by a greater pain in my side. It was a burn I recognized well. A burn I could never get used to.

I looked down at my left side. There it was. Just under my ribcage and a few centimeters away from my waist. A bullet wound.

I thought I could hear people screaming in the back ground, but my mind wouldn't focus on it.

I dropped to my knees, almost feeling the flow of blood. It rushed out of my body like a stream, running down my leg.

For a second, my concern about there being vampires in the room overtook me. There was so much blood. But I fell to my side, my body contorting into a fetal position in an attempt to numb the pain.

One thing was clear to me. Mistah J had shot me.

Alice's POV

My vision… it had just played out right before me. I didn't even see it coming, so to speak.

"Bella!" Esme and I shouted out in unison.

Her knees hit the tiles.

The scent of fresh blood filled the room. I felt Esme and Edward both stiffen beside me.

What now?

The Joker erupted into laughter.

"That was just _too_ easy," he laughed.

I saw red. This _thing_ , this _monster_ … was proud.

"You piece of shit!" I yelled, a dry sob building in my chest. "She may have been the one person on the planet that truly loved you!"

"She was a fool," he said simply.

What would we do? What _could_ we do?

Bella's heartbeat was faint, but it was there. If we thought of a way out of this quickly, she may survive.

"Bella…" Edward moaned from beside me. "Alice, I don't care anymore…"

"What?" I hissed.

"I can't let Bella die over our secret."

"The Volturi…" I reminded him. "Our family… We cannot do that Edward. We have some time; we just need to think of something."

"If I hear Bella's heart faltering," Esme whispered, "I _will_ save her. We cannot sit here and do nothing, Alice."

I sighed. No. This couldn't happen. Not to us.

Suddenly, there was a change. Bella's heartbeat was quickening.

My head shot back to her, and she was slowly getting to her feet.

Bella's POV

The pain was there, it shot through my entire body like a stinging ache that wouldn't subside. But if I didn't get up, I knew what would come. If I was dying either way, I would die knowing I did something right in my life.

I was losing so much blood, I felt dizzy, but I found the strength. I gripped the bat that was lying beside me and lifted myself to my feet.

"Joker," I said softly, raising the bat. He turned. "We're over."

Before he could react, I brought the bat down on his shoulder. He cried out on pain and dropped the gun. I kicked it away from him, out of his reach.

I didn't stop. I kept going, this time feeling no remorse.

I was breaking bones; that much I knew. One final knock to the head, and I knew he was done for. He fell to his stomach, whatever strength he had leaving his body. He slumped into a very still position. No movement. I didn't want to stop, but I forced myself.

The dizziness overcame me, and I dropped to my knees once again.

"Is… is he dead?" I wheezed out, my eyes not leaving his unmoving body.

"No." It was Carlisle who answered.

I only nodded. I wouldn't kill him. Deep down, I knew it would kill me too.

"The cameras, Bella," Alice reminded me. "We're going to help you but you need to put the cameras off."

I didn't have the strength to pull myself back to my feet. I laid my body flush against the cool tiles, and reached out my hand until I grabbed the gun.

I had good aim, even half dead. I managed to shoot them down and off their tripods with one shot each.

The red recording light stopped blinking. The Joker was out cold. It was over.

Finally.

The last thing I felt before I accepted death was a pair of icy cold hands, flying me out of the room. The wind suddenly stopped.

I was floating.

Carlisle's POV

As soon as the cameras were out, we broke free of our restraints.

"Edward, tied that thing up," I said, gesturing to the Joker before I ran to Bella who was now lying limp on the floor.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward said.

"No, son," I insisted. "He will be going back to prison. Without Bella, he has no hope of escape. For a psychopath like him, death is too easy a punishment. He needs to face his failure."

Edward didn't look satisfied.

He raced to my side and let out a pained sob.

"Carlisle…"

"Bella will be fine, but I need to stitch her up and get some blood into her immediately. Her heartbeat is faint, but it's there."

"I'll tie it up," Alice said grudgingly. "You go with Bella."

We nod and I lift Bella into my arms as gently as I could and rushed her into my study.

Edward cleared the table and I laid her down flat.

"I cannot do anything until I have an x-ray," I said, wiping away the copious amount of blood.

Edward was back in an instant with the x-ray machine from my downstairs office.

I threw out the third blood-soaked rag and as it hit the floor, I saw Edward grimace.

"Edward, if you can't handle this-"

"Just get on with it!" he snapped.

Within a few moments, I was assessing the x-ray results.

 _The bullet isn't lodged into any major arteries or veins or organs,_ I think directly at Edward. _It's safe to remove it. Get the transfusion drip-holder, some pipes, my needles and one bag of donated blood from downstairs, please Edward._

He was gone. I started with the stitches. I wished I would have used morphine, but she seemed too far gone to notice the pain and this was too urgent a matter.

Once Edward came back I was already done stitching. I set everything up and hooked her to the IV.

"She's… so still…" Edward noted.

"Her heart is strong," I say comfortingly. "All that's left to do is wait."

"I love her, Carlisle," he sobbed, falling to his knees. "I did not choose to, but I can't stop. And I can't let her go!"

"I know, son."

"She was willing to risk her life… to protect our secret… and even though she caused the situation…"

"She came to her senses," I said. "Better late than never."

Alice tapped on the open door. I could sense that she wasn't ready to enter; the smell of blood was becoming overwhelming.

"Bella's going to be okay," she said sadly. "I just saw it."

I nodded.

She continued. "The Joker is restrained, extremely so. Doesn't look like he'll be waking up any time soon either. I've called Jasper and asked them to come home early."

I nod again. "Thank you, Alice."

She flitted away from the door and I helped Edward to his feet.

"Let's get going. We need to clean up that mess of blood and glass from the front room before Jasper gets here."

He didn't move. He only stared at Bella's seemingly lifeless body.

"Edward, it's over. She will be okay."

He seemed to accept this for now, but I knew as soon as we were done he would be back in that study and wouldn't leave her side until her eyes opened.

My phone rang just then. I looked at the caller ID. Private Number.

There's only one person that could be. I decided not to answer. I knew some decision would have to be made about Bella… it just wasn't something anyone was prepared to deal with just yet.

 **A/N SO, what do you guys think should happen? Should Bella go back to the loony bin with supervised visits or should she be permitted to stay with the Cullens to continue her recovery.**

 **I'm interested to hear which direction I should go.**

 **Please, do vote!**

 **And let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter was inspired by Saltycocacola because it's true; a little scare never hurt anyone. Well, except the Joker of course. Enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV

By the time Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got home just as the dawn approached, everything was clean and in place.

We removed all the glass from the wall and it was just an empty space. The only clue that anything from last night had occurred was the psychopath with green hair strapped to a chair.

I had Alice put the bodies of his henchmen in body bags and stack them outside the door.

The blood was dead and old so it wouldn't be too tempting for Jasper at that point.

"So while we were gone Bella planned to have us exposed to the government?" Rosalie seethed from where she sat on the sofa.

"She wasn't well…" Alice said.

"I knew from the start that this was a possibility. This is exactly why humans should never know what we are!"

"Rose," I warned. "Bella is the reason our secret remained hidden. She was almost killed in her attempt to protect us."

"She put us in that position to begin with, Carlisle!" she countered. "Now that we know what she's capable of, we can't keep her here!"

"She made major progress yesterday," I reminded her. "She beat the object of her obsession to near death. She overcame something powerful and I believe she's on the path to wellness. It should speed up greatly after last night."

She could sense we weren't going to come to an agreement, so she decided to let it drop. Edward had returned to Bella's side as soon as the front room looked decent. He may have also seen something in Rosalie's thoughts that he didn't want to address.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the sofa next to Rosalie and Emmett was standing in the front room, staring at the Joker who still hadn't awoken.

Esme left the house to hunt. After all the blood that was spilled last night, I couldn't blame her.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp. I turned to the sofa.

"Carlisle," Alice said. "He's about to wake up."

I had called Waller's office a few hours ago, and her assistant had answered. She had made it clear that a plan was in action to come here as soon as it could be arranged to pick up the Joker. When I had enquired about Bella, she simply said it's up to what Amanda decided upon arrival.

Alice had been unable to see what the outcome would be.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two minutes."

I walked into the front room and stood beside Emmett.

"Can't we just kill him?" he snarled. "We'd be doing America a favour."

"We can't risk any more, Emmett," I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They will be here soon to pick him up. He will never see the light of day again."

"I think of many more fun ways I can make that happen," he said.

Suddenly, there was movement from the man on the chair. As he let out a small moan I saw Alice and Jasper enter the room, remaining at the door of living room.

Rosalie looked up from her magazine but made no move to join us.

"What happened?" the Joker groaned, looking up at Emmett and myself. "This one's new…" he chuckled; looking at my largest son's scowling face.

"You're lucky you're still alive," Emmett griped.

"That may be…" he said. He tried to move his arm but quickly realized he was restrained. He looked confused for a moment, before the evenings events probably came rushing back. "Where's my girl?" he groaned.

Suddenly, Edward was in the room. He knelt down before the Joker and had the collar of his blood-stained tuxedo in his fists.

" _Your_ girl?!" he snapped.

"Where'd you come from, pretty boy?" the Joker laughed.

"Because of you, she is hooked to an IV fighting for her life. You're _filth_. I ought to…"

He trailed off, releasing the collar and raising his fist.

"Go ahead," the Joker teased. "You can punch me into oblivion. She'll always belong to me. She's mine. And if she lives…" he cracked a wicked smile. "She'll be back in my arms at the snap of a finger."

I pulled Edward away, anticipating what would happen if I didn't. He was absolutely fuming.

"I think you're underestimating her newfound strength," I say calmly. "You'll be going back to prison. You will never see her again."

He smiled wider. "Until she comes to get me, as she always does. Our bond goes beyond your petty mind games."

The gall he had to talk to me about mind games.

"The only bond you share is being affected by the same poison. And she's getting over that quite quickly," I say, smiling.

"Let me kill him!" Edward snarls. "Please, Carlisle! He's so close; I'll never get this opportunity again!"

"Edward," I sigh, tightening my grip on him. "Think of Bella. She wouldn't want you to do this. She wouldn't want to turn you into something you're not. Not for his sake, but for hers. Leave it be."

His head fell and his knees buckled in defeat. He could never do this to Bella.

The Joker burst into a laugh.

Edward lifted his head, a low growl in his chest.

"I may not be able to kill you, maggot," he said, bringing himself to a standing position. "But I can scare you…"

The Jokers laugh loudened. "You? Scare _me_? Kid, you don't know who you're dealing with."

Edward let the growl escape, effectively silencing the Joker.

I knew what was coming. So did Alice.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Let it happen, Alice," I tell her as I stepped back.

She nodded and I let Edward have just a little bit of fun. This creature deserved a good scare.

At inhuman speed, Edward was directly in front of the Joker.

"What the-"

He was cut off by Edward's forceful grip on his arm.

"You have no idea who _you're_ dealing with," Edward growled, adding pressure to the arm.

I heard a sickening snap and Alice grimaced as Emmett smiled.

"Gahh!" the Joker screamed. "What the fuck!"

"You see, Joker," Edward began again, tracing the broken arm with his fingers. "We are not what we appear to be."

Suddenly, his restraints were gone. I panicked before realizing what Edward had planned.

He grabbed him by the broken arm, eliciting another cry of pain, and jumped out of the glass-less wall, the Joker in hand.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard the Joker scream.

Edward's POV

Once my feet hit the ground, I let the imp of a man go.

"What kinda freak are you?!" he asked, scrambling to his feet.

He did exactly what I expected. He tried to run. His thoughts exposed him before he put them to action. I tried to block them out. I wanted to enjoy this as it happened.

I stopped him easily. One hand wrapped around his ankle, much like he had done to Bella, and dragged him back.

I clicked my tongue.

"You can't run from me, Joker," I snarl. "But the fact that you even _tried_."

I placed my hand around his calf.

"Please, I don't know what the fuck you are," he said, trying to get out of my grip. "Let me go!"

I squeezed and another two snaps echoed through the forest.

"AHHHH!" he cried out.

It was music to my ears.

"I don't quite think you've learned your lesson yet," I muse.

I let him go and walk around him, knowing he could never try to run.

He turned over until he was on his back, and looked up at me helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Stop this! Stop playing with me, you freak!"

He growled and his eyes narrowed.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it!"

I smiled darkly. I could feel the monster inside me begging to be let free.

"I'm not going to kill you…" I suddenly remembered the words he uttered to Bella, according to her, when he first got his clutches on her. "I'm not going to kill you… I'm just going to hurt you. Very badly."

"You better finish me off, because if you don't you're dead meat."

I chuckled.

"Is that so? What are you going to do?"

I run at inhuman speed until I'm ten feet away from him. He looked up in shock.

"You think you can out run me?" I yelled at him.

He didn't respond. I ran to a nearby tree, placed my hands on it and pushed until it detached from it's roots. It fell, narrowly missing his broken leg.

I started walking towards him slowly.

"Are you going to try to fight me?"

He finally found his voice as his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you, huh? Some kinda monster?!"

I smirked. "Perhaps. But even so, I'm not the same kind as you are."

I grabbed his neck and pulled him up until his feet were off the ground.

I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted everything he's done to Bella to come back tenfold. I wanted him to experience something that he would never recover from. A pain strong enough that he'd beg me for the mercy of death.

I wanted to bite him.

My vision became foggy as my instincts began to take over. I was in absolute predator-mode. I wasn't even trying to pull myself out of it.

 _Son, don't_ , I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _Don't_.

I looked over at him. He was standing alone a few feet from where I stood, with the Joker in one hand and the other clenched in a tight fist.

"Give me one good reason, Carlisle!" I shouted unnecessarily.

"Bella."

My vision cleared as her beautiful, scarred and tattooed face entered my mind. It took over everything else.

Regrettably, I released him and heard him cry out as he hit the floor.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Just wait until they find out what you are," the Joker moaned. "They'll kill you, too."

His mind was moving rapidly, but it was evident not even he knew what we were.

"No one would believe you," Carlisle answered for me. "You're a deranged, psychologically damaged psychopath."

He looked at my face.

"Come, Alice says they're almost here."

I nod and sense the grief in his mind. We all wanted him dead, but we all knew we could never kill him. This was torture. But, still, not the worst pain I've ever felt. Not even the worst pain I've felt this week.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

Bella. The source of my pain. The only person who could take it away.

I needed her. I needed the old Bella.

If she never came back, I'd have this _thing_ to thank. And I'd go back for him.

No matter how much Carlisle objected.

 **A/N okay it was pretty short compared to my other chapters, but I felt this needed to be included. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, following, favouriting and most of all reviewing! You guys all lighten my day!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you Saltycocacola for your input on the direction I should take. I really appreciate it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! You guys are amazing. Enjoy!**

Alice's POV

Once Edward and Carlisle came back with the Joker in hand I knew we needed to be quick.

"Tie him up, Edward," I said. "They'll be here in ten minutes…. Bella will be awake in three and I trust you'll want to be with her."

Edward threw him into the chair and an earth-shattering scream of pain filled the room.

"Why is he in so much pain?" Jasper moaned.

"Edward broke some bones," Carlisle explained. "They'll just assume it happened last night. I doubt they'd care enough to dig any deeper."

I rubbed my husband's arm comfortingly. "Do you need to leave? His pain might be a bit… much." Jasper's ability came in handy at times but it caused him pain on some occasions. I hated to see him so uncomfortable.

"Actually, it's better he stays," Carlisle said quickly. "They may want all of us present."

Jasper nods and I look back at the Joker, now restrained and softly moaning in pain.

"I'm going to Bella," Edward said and walked down the hall to the office without a second glance.

I looked to Carlisle.

"Alice, I'm very worried. Has Amanda decided what will happen to Bella?"

I shake my head. "Either she hasn't yet decided or she's extremely good at hiding it. It's probably the former. I would definitely have seen. I've been watching closely."

"Yet you couldn't see any of _this_ happening?" Rosalie snaps from the sofa. "You found evidence of Bella's betrayal and said nothing. You need to figure out where your loyalties are, Alice. It seems you're choosing Bella's protection over this family. Bella is gone. It's over. Give up."

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I didn't want to deal with Rosalie right now. All I needed to know was that Bella was safe and this mess was over. I only hoped this didn't jeopardize her chances of recovery.

Bella's POV

My eyes fluttered. What the hell was going on now? I took a deep breath and winced as a stabbing pain surged from my side throughout my entire body. Then, I remembered.

I wanted so desperately to forget. But I knew, what was done was done. In a way, I was glad. I always find a way to lose the people I love. And, in the end, I always discover that they never truly loved me anyway.

The Joker was just another notch in that belt.

"Bella?" I heard a soft, beautiful voice beside me whisper. "Are you awake?" I don't respond. "Please, open your eyes. I just need to know that you're okay."

My heart beat quicker. Why was I so pleased to hear those words? I felt… cared for. But I knew that wasn't what this was. He knew I was awake so I opened my eyes slowly, not turning my head but looking straight at the ceiling.

"Why aren't I dead?" My voice was hoarse and my throat ached. Every movement brought the pain, so I tried to stay as still as possible.

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "Carlisle. Are you in a lot of pain? Would you like some more morphine? I'll have Carlisle-"

"I'm fine." It was a lie, but I didn't want anything else going into my body for the time being.

I was silent for a few moments, focusing on breathing as softly as I could to avoid the pain in my side. Then, my eyes hardened. The Joker. The man who ruined my life. I sat up and moaned in pain.

Edward's hand floated just above my body, hesitant to touch me but also wanting to comfort me.

"Let me get you something-"

"No," I say stiffly. I turn my head towards him and look him right in his golden eyes. "Where is he?"

Edward hesitated but decided to cooperate. "Tied up in the front room, as we left him last night. Bella, you don't have to…"

Before he finished his sentence I was on my feet. I winced in pain but never made a sound. I felt the bandage around my waist rub against the stitches as I took my first step and that brought out a small hiss, but other than that I kept walking. I was in my underwear and covered in bruises, but I didn't care.

"Bella, wait, I can't let you-"

I turned around sharply, now used to the pain.

"You can't stop me. I'm not your daughter… or your wife."

I turned on my heels and kept walking. I knew he was following behind me, but none of that mattered. I could sense eyes on me as I entered the front room and someone might have even said something, but I didn't pay attention to it. All of my focus was on the monster strapped to the chair, looking at the floor and moaning in pain for whatever reason. I didn't care to ask.

Once I was in front of him, I stopped. I waited. Eventually, he lifted his head and looked up at me. Right in the eye. He smiled through the moans.

"I'm so… _glad_ to see that you're alright, cupcake," he cooed lovingly.

I did the last thing I thought I'd ever do when he looked at me like that. I drew my hand back until it was fully behind my back, and brought it forward. It collided with his cheek with so much force that the chair inched back.

My breathing sped up and the pain was becoming more evident, but I continued to ignore it. This was more important.

"I don't care what you feel about me now," the Joker sighed, recovering from the slap. "You'll be back…" I lifted my hand again at his words. "But," he said. I paused my movement. "You should know that you're not any better off with these _things_. I don't know what they are, but they're not human. You should get out while you can, honey."

I pulled my lip back in a grimace. "They've taken better care of me than you ever did."

"Really?" he chuckled. "For a man with super strength, he certainly didn't jump out of his restraints to save you, sugar. I'd think about that."

My hand came down again. The sound echoed through the silent house.

"I hope you rot in prison," I said, turning away. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"So will you when they come for you."

I didn't respond. For the first time, I noticed the eyes on me. Suddenly, a piece of clothing was draped over my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice placing a fluffy pink gown over my bare back.

"They'll be here in one minute," she explains.

I shove my arms through the soft fabric, knowing I'd be back in prison clothes by the end of the day. As if reading my mind, she placed a hand softly on my cheek.

"Whatever happens, we are here for you. We won't leave you again," she insisted.

I knew that it was lie. Not because she didn't care to stay, but because I'd be forced to leave soon. I didn't even have time to say goodbye.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I braced myself for what was coming. Unconsciously, my eyes squeezed shut as if to try to remove myself from reality. It didn't help; I could still hear what was being said.

"Mrs Waller," I heard Carlisle say after opening the door. "Please, come in."

I heard footsteps and a long silence followed. I was curious, so I slowly opened my eyes. Amanda wasn't even two feet away from me, peering down at the Joker.

"I see Bella did him in," she noted, turning to me. "I'm surprised you're alive."

"Carlisle's a fantastic doctor," Alice piped in from behind me.

"Perhaps. However, he doesn't seem to be very good at taking instruction," she griped, turning around once again to face Carlisle. "You do realize that you disobeyed government orders. You switched off the cameras, practically ignored my calls, let this one run free in your home…" She paused to gesture at me with her thumb. "And, on top of that, you put your entire family's lives at risk. Are you quite pleased with yourself?"

Carlisle sighed. "I've done exactly what you've asked. The Joker is here, ready to be taken in, as was your end goal. The purpose of you sending Bella to me was to find the Joker and to rehabilitate her. I've done both to the best of my capacity so far."

Amanda paused, unsure of how to continue.

Then, she walked back up to me and stood uncomfortably close to me. She began examining me.

"She seems… well. I suppose. Aside from the obvious injuries. What happened to her hair?"

"It changed when she started taking the antitoxins," Carlisle explained. "As did her eyes. She's slowly returning to her normal state, as it evident by both her appearance and her actions." He gestured to the Joker again, who was staring at the floor silently, not willing to face defeat.

Amanda did see his gesture. She stared at me for what must have been a full minute before stepping back.

"I'm… impressed, Carlisle. Not happy, but impressed nonetheless." She walked back to the door and called out to people I couldn't see. "They're ready to go."

"They?" Edward asked from the entrance to the hallway?

"You understand that I can't have her stay here. Especially after all this."

"We've been helping her. If she leaves now you may as well throw out all the progress we've made," Edward snapped, taking a step forward.

Amanda raised one black eyebrow. "Your father has done an excellent job, I admit. But we were never going to permit her to stay permanently. Our concern was finding the Joker. Once she revealed his location, we would have taken them both." She looked at Carlisle. "It's a miracle, really. Nobody's ever faced the Joker and been able to walk away unscathed."

"We have some bruises from the rope," Carlisle muttered. "Nothing too terrible, no. All thanks to Bella. And the progress she's been able to make _here_."

"Trust me," Amanda said as two burly men entered the room behind her. "I want her to be well. I'll allow you bi-weekly supervised visits so you can continue to medicate and monitor her. This isn't the end, but you don't have to put up with her any more than you have. We thank you for your service."

One of the men lifted the chair with the Joker easily and he cried out in pain. I couldn't help but wince.

The other grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. I hissed at the pain the rough movement caused in my side.

"She's injured," Edward said, somehow already standing next to me with a firm grip on the security guy's forearm. "Be careful!"

"She will need to be observed for her injuries daily," I heard Carlisle say calmly. "I think it best if she stayed."

"There are doctors down at the correctional facility. She will be taken care of."

She looked over at the man and signaled for him to move. I looked at Edward desperately. I didn't want to go. Not now. I didn't want to be alone. To be held up in a cage, broken and depressed and lost and confused. I couldn't believe it, but I wanted to stay.

"Please," I say, turning to Amanda. "I promise you, I'm doin' good! I've been trying…"

"Say your goodbyes," she said harshly. Then she turned around and walked out of the front door.

The man began pulling me away.

"Carlisle, please!" I beg. "Don't let them do this!"

He sighed. "I will be back for you, Bella. I promise you."

My eyes searched frantically for Edward's face. "Edward, please… I can't go back! Please, I want to stay!"

He looked pained. "I'm… so sorry, Bella. This isn't over, I swear to you. I'll always wait for you. We're going to figure something out for you. Just… for now… please try and behave. I'll come back for you. I promise."

I could feel tears rush to my eyes and my cheeks got hot. Great, now I was showing how weak I was.

I wasn't about to let them fall. I bit my lip almost drawing blood and let the man drag me slowly out of the house and into the back of a black van. The Joker wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I was so sick and tired of people promising me things that would never happen. They promised they loved me. They left. The Joker promised that he loved me. He tried to kill me. They promised they wouldn't leave again. They were letting me go.

I can't stand this anymore. I made myself vulnerable in front of them, and no one batted an eye.

I shuddered. I wasn't going to stay in that prison. Not for long, anyway. If Carlisle didn't stay true to his word and get me out, I'd be wheeled out in a body bag. I wouldn't live through another broken promise.

 **A/N Again, kind of short, but I've been trying to rush through assignments and update regularly. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I know it's been a while but here ya go! Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews and thank you Fox8299 for your interesting observations. I'll try my best to clear stuff up!**

 **1) Jasper seems to be written as weak in this story, but he has such a complex character?  
Trust me, there's more to come from Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in this story! The reason I couldn't have him try to persuade Waller into letting Bella stay is because he, himself, believes Bella should follow due process and get taken in. BUT there is a reason all to be explained later!**

 **2) The story should definitely involve Bella staying with the Cullens…  
She will be back with the Cullens! But this 'going back to jail thing' needs to happen for various reasons, some explained in this chapter!**

 **3) Will she just stop obsessing over Joker and run back to Edward?  
Absolutely not. They will have to work long and hard to repair their relationship. Just because Bella is done with the Joker, doesn't mean she's immediately running back to Edward! This will be an ExB story, but not right away.**

 **Thank you so much for your input and my plan for this story is definitely along the lines of what you have in mind! I hope this helped!**

 **Thank you to everyone else who's been following this story! I recently began another story as well, but this is my priority story!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I was silent during the long drive back to the Correction Center. I wouldn't allow myself to show any hint of emotion.

Once the van came to a halt, I was swiftly removed and pulled into the building, through the front entrance surprisingly, and taken to the front desk where the huge security man started talking to the receptionist.

"Name?" she asked dully.

"Bella Swan," he said gruffly, never letting go of my arm even though I had been cuffed as I got into the van.

The lady lifted her head from the desk and gave me the once over. Then, she laughed and her heavy-set frame jiggled from the impact.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she chimed mockingly, going back to her papers. "I thought we'd finally seen the last of you."

"Me too," I griped without humor. I'd genuinely thought I would never step foot in this rotten place again.

"Well, good news," she said after a moment. She looked up at the man holding me. "She's being transferred to a regular, hyper-security cell. Amanda's request." Her head turned back to me. "It seems you have lost some of your edge. I'm glad. Perhaps we'll have less casualties now that you've been tamed."

I winced. I hated that word. _Tame_. Insults the Joker had thrown at various people before killing them. No one was ever wild enough for him. Except me…

I shook my head quickly. No. I couldn't let myself fall back into that trap. The burning hatred I held for him thankfully filled my veins.

"Let's go," the man said, pulling on my arm to walk me forward.

My hand, still cuffed in front of my body, felt cold and numb. The metal didn't help. I followed him silently through the halls. Some were empty, some had cells that held countless prisoners all calling or whistling. Those who knew of me kept silent.

I still reveled in the thought that people feared me. I needed to start getting rid of that sick satisfaction.

My eyes stayed on the concrete floor as we walked, not even bothering to make note of the halls I passed. I wasn't planning an escape this time.

After a moment, I heard a laugh.

A familiar chuckle. It was eerie and soft, but oh so recognizable.

My head snapped up and I saw that we were just about walking passed the Joker's new cell. He sat on the bed, casts on both his arms and his leg. I felt my lips curl up into an involuntary smile.

He laughed harder and I stopped walking. The halls were empty aside from his cell. The only other people were myself and this huge man, who seemed confused for a moment from the whiplash.

"I knew they'd put you back in here," the Joker griped. "They were finished with you anyway."

I was confused. Despite my better judgment, I approached the glass screen shielding him from the outside world. Only a few air holes were allowed.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, feeling a firm hand grip my arm. "Waller? Of course she'd put me back. What could I expect after following your lead for the past few years?!"

I was about to give in and let myself be hauled away when the clicking of his tongue rang in my ears.

"Not Amanda, no," he paused. "Your family of monsters."

I froze and, using all my strength, pulled against the force of the security man.

"What are you talking about?! How dare you talk about them like that?"

I was fuming and he smiled, victorious. Once again, he was able to get into my head.

"Didn't you know?" he said, feigning concern. "They had a deal with Amanda, sugar. You bring me, the Clown King of Crime, to them or Amanda would make their lives a living hell."

I shook my head angrily. "That's a lie!" I was now being dragged away but I couldn't let it end like this. "They wanted to _help_ me! Fix me after _you_ broke me!"

"They're better actors than they let on," he purred. "Think about it… They've lied before. And, from what I head, they were so _ready_ to give you back. Didn't put up much of a fight, did they, hmmmm?"

He was edging me on. He knew it. I knew it. And I was falling for it. Would the Cullens really lie to me, get me to expose the Joker then leave again without a trace? Wait, hadn't they _just_ done that? They're fucking vampires! They wouldn't have allowed me to be taken if they wanted me to stay… right?

The Joker was in my head again. It was then I knew that he always would be. Like a parasite feeding off weak minds. Never leaving, sucking me dry until I had no pain left to spare.

I felt angry tears fall down my cheeks.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" I screamed, my body being pulled away from the cell. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Can you really take that chance?"

That was it. I lost it. I did a quick turn towards the guard and my hand, still cuffed, grabbed the gun from his belt before he even knew what was happening. I took advantage of his shock and cocked it, running back to the center of the glass wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

That was all I said before I started firing. The first bullets didn't graze the glass before I aimed directly into the air hole. It was just large enough for the nozzle.

The Joker jumped up from the bed. Once his body hit the floor, I heard a scream as one of the stray bullets grazed his arm. He rolled himself under the bed, seeking safety. An alarm went off throughout the entire prison, and the security man was pulling me back, not daring to make a move for the gun.

"I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!"

I was still yelling, still firing, until the gun started clicking. I was out of bullets. My first instinct was to run towards the glass and kick it in.

Images of beating him to death sprung into my mind. I was hungry to destroy him, like he had me.

Then, it was over as quickly as it began.

The guard had wrapped his large arms around my body, effectively lowering both of my arms. I dropped the empty gun and offered no resistance when he carried me through the rest of the hall.

I heard the Joker's sick laughter as I exited. I heard the sounds of footsteps rushing to the Joker's cell as we left. I heard the ringing in my ears from the gunshots.

I didn't hear anything I didn't expect to.

The Joker's words echoed through my mind as I was carried the rest of the way to my cell. It was exactly as the Joker's was.

Had the Cullens used me for their own game? Was I just an interesting case, something to do in their spare time only to abandon?

I felt like a puzzle. Broken into a million pieces before being put together and then just thrown to the side, abandoned and finished only to be replaced with another one.

 _They're better actors than they let on._

I sat on the stiff bed and brought my knees to my chest. Yes, I'd let the Joker back in. It was as if he'd never left. It was as if he never would.

Alice's POV

"They arrived at the prison," I tell my family as I come out of the vision.

We were all sitting around the dining room table, trying to think of our next move. All except Rosalie, of course, who was in her room probably reading a magazine.

"What now, Carlisle?" Edward asked, frustrated.

"Son…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Don't tell me we're going to make a plan! We've been making plans and none of them have worked out! We need action. I can bust Bella out of there tonight and we can leave by morning-"

"Edward, enough," Carlisle interrupted. He turned to me. "Alice, have you seen anything else? Perhaps Amanda's decision for Bella?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I can't see anything short of their arrival."

Edward groaned.

"I think Edward's right," Emmett pipes in. "I mean, with all the crimes she's committed I doubt they'll let her waltz out of there and into Carlisle's Mercedes with ease. We should just get her and run."

"Then what, Emmett?" Esme asked softly. "Live in the shadows until the manhunt is over? What will become of Bella? She will not be allowed to go to college or get a job…"

"There has to be another solution," Carlisle insisted.

"There is," I say. Edward glares at me but I continue. "Let's just play nice for now. Carlisle, you're going in tomorrow for your session?" He nods solemnly =. "Talk to Amanda. Express your concerns. You're the only doctor who's been able to get this far. Use that."

"If she refuses still?" he insisted.

I shrug. "The government is all about saving face. Just mention how distasteful it would appear if they had no interest in allowing Bella to get completely well. Since this _is_ her only chance at a normal life again…"

Carlisle processed this for a moment, before coming to a decision. I knew what it was the moment Edward opened his mouth.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

Carlisle was already shaking his head. "If we're trying to convince them that Bella's doing better the last thing we need is her overeating to you being there."

Edward searched for a counterargument but none came to him.

"I'll go."

I was surprised when I realized where that statement came from, and whose voice was behind it.

"Jasper, are you sure?" Esme asked. "It may be a bit much."

I squeezed my husband's hand under the table.

"I want to go," Jasper insisted. "It would be easy to portray Bella as being calm and collected when someone is forcing her to be that way." There was a pause. "Not only that, but I would like to actually do some good for her. I haven't been able to in the past…"

"Jasper," I started, searching his eyes.

"I'm going with Carlisle," he tells me. "And we'll be bringing Bella home."

He sounded so sure. I only hoped he was right.

 **A/N This was meant to be a filler chapter, but I felt it was necessary to end off our Joker character and his psychological torture.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who's been reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay, I wrote this chapter on a whim because I really wanted the Joker to have a taste of his own medicine, not just physically but emotionally as well. Enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV

We walked through the halls in silence. Jasper and I were being escorted by a guard through the winding halls of the prison until we eventually came to a stop. To my right was Bella's cell. It definitely looked a lot let intimidating than the last one they had her in.

She sat on the bed, never looking up at us. Her knees were up against her chest and she was slowly rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed over. This was not good. I looked over at my newest son who appeared to be dealing with Bella's emotions well.

Perhaps it wasn't as bad as it appeared.

"I'll be back soon," the security officer said. "If she gives you any trouble, press the emergency button." He pointed to the small blue button next to the glass wall of the cell.

I nodded and watched as he continued down the hall, leaving myself and Jasper to talk to Bella.

She still hadn't looked up.

"Bella?" I call, walking closer to the glass. No response. Still rocking. "Bella, please will you tell us what you are feeling?"

Still nothing. I turned to look at Jasper, who was standing just next to me with his hands together in front of his still body.

"Is she…?" I trailed off.

"She's… not doing too well," he answered stiffly. He clenched his jaw. "I feel… confusion… hatred… anger… and sadness. Overwhelming sadness."

I nodded and turned back to the rocking girl in the cell.

"Bella, we're going to try to get you out of here today and back to our place to continue your treatment. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Still nothing. I pulled Jasper to the side.

"We can't allow them to come release her in this state," I tell him.

If they came down to let her out on the belief that she was sane and found her rocking on the bed it wouldn't help our case.

"I'm doing my best to calm her down," he assures me. "It seems that she's in a lot of pain, though."

I nod and go back to the glass.

"Bella, please," I beg. "We want to help you-"

"Why do you bother?" she suddenly snapped.

The rocking stopped and she was now staring me straight in the eye. There was so much resentment in those eyes, red from crying.

"What do you mean?" I ask calmly.

"I know," she said simply.

I furrowed my brow. "Know what?"

"Careful, Carlisle," Jasper whispered. "She's getting angrier."

"I know why you took me." She stood up. "You don't care about me. You used me to find the Joker. Don't even try to deny it."

I sighed. How would she know that unless… She must have had a run-in with the Joker when she arrived. How would he even know that?

Bella, that _was_ true." There was no sense in lying about it. But there was more to it. "That was when we didn't realize who we would be helping. Once we realized it was you-"

"You still allowed them to take me back without lifting a finger."

I pursed my lips, heavily relying on Jasper to keep the situation controlled.

"Bella," I start, "If we could have done anything, we would have. That's why we're here today."

"You're good actors," she said softly, sitting back down. "Almost had me fooled."

"Did you happen to see the Joker today?" Jasper piped in from beside me. I looked up at him, unsure of where he was going with this.

He looked back at me with knowing eyes. I trusted my son. That much I knew.

"What's it to you?" Bella snapped harshly.

Jasper sighed. "Bella, you cannot allow that man to get back into your head. I can tell he is."

"Why do you care?" Bella asks, standing quickly and approaching the mirror to glare at Jasper.

"The Joker is… the most evil man I've ever come across," Jasper states. "He is completely devoid of empathy. Does possess and capability to show true emotions."

Belle grimaced. "That's a lie. He loved me, once."

"He wouldn't have been able to if he wanted to, Bella," Jasper says calmly, ignoring Bella's outrage. "He's the best actor of us all. The worst thing you could do now is let him back in. We're going to get you out of here, and we want you to stay out. If that isn't what you want ten we cannot force you. You can stay if that's what you'd really like. Being with the Joker, this is the only life you'll ever know."

Bella paused, nostrils flaring. Then, as if like a flip switched, she relaxed her muscles. Thank goodness for Jasper's gift.

"I want out," Bella finally said, looking down at her feet. "I never want to come back to this."

I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you, son," I whisper too low for Bella to hear.

"I'm going to speak to Amanda now, Bella," I said. "You will be out of this shortly. I promise you."

She didn't say another word, only stood in silence. I nudged Jasper for him to follow. They would never allow anyone who wasn't a guard or doctor to be alone with Bella now.

As we walked back down the hall in the direction we came, I placed a hand on my son's back.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"What for?" he asked.

"Calming Bella down at the end of that, before she blew up. It was good you were here."

He stopped walking and looked at me quizzically. "That wasn't me, Carlisle."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't trying to calm Bella down while we were talking. I wanted to gauge her reactions so I could know how to respond. I didn't control that."

I furrowed my brow. "She calmed herself down."

It was a statement, not a question, and Jasper nodded.

"She is stronger than you all think. I'm not sure I could live my life feeling as she did just then."

I shook my head. "You live through much more with your gift, son. I still am grateful that you came. You were the only one able to actually talk some sanity into her in that state without any help."

He opened his mouth to reject my praise, but I silenced him with a sad smile.

"By the way," I say, "you _have_ lived your life like that. The entire beginning of your afterlife. I'm sorry you're being put through it again."

"I want to help," he insisted.

Our heart to heart came to an abrupt end when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice. I handed the phone to Jasper.

"You tell her the good news while I go find Amanda," I said with a smile.

Jasper answered immediately but I didn't stay long enough to listen in.

Jasper's POV

"Carlisle?" I heard my love chime in over the phone.

"It's me," I said calmly.

Carlisle had already made his way through the halls to speak to Amanda.

"She's going to say yes!" Alice cheered.

I smiled at the glee in her voice. It had been missing for so long… Alice's pain was my pain. As was everyone else's, but hers struck me the most.

"That's good, my love," I say, starting my walk back to the front of the prison.

"How is Bella?" she asked softly.

"She was… in a state when we arrived," I admit. I could never lie to Alice. "But she quickly calmed down. On her own, in fact." I neglected to mention what I'd said to her. Bella being well was her own doing and didn't need any recognition.

"Well, in about half an hour Bella will be out of the hell-hole," Alice sighed. "I'm not sure what we're going to do, Jasper… Edward-"

"Edward needs to get a hold of himself," I interrupt. "For Bella's sake."

I understood why he was angry. Of course I did. He was angry for the same reason I was; we had caused all of this. I created the spark that set of Edward leaving Bella. We both felt equally responsible.

"Jasper, everything will work out," she assured me. "It has to."

Before I could respond, I heard soft laughter from the cell I was walking passed. I turned to my right and saw none other than the Joker, lying in bed without a care in the world, laughing to himself.

"I'll have to call you back, Alice," I say stiffly.

"Jasper, please, don't-"

I had hung up before she could finish. I needed to say something to this monster before we left and never saw him again.

"You must be one of the monsters…" he sighed, watching me as I approached his cell.

"Indeed, I am," I say sternly, stopping just short of the glass.

"What?" he laughed. "You come to yell at me? Kill me? I'm sure you could break the glass…"

I shake my head and my face turns into a hard glare, one that could scare off even the bravest of men. I noticed his façade falter for just a moment before the smile returned.

"You honestly feel no remorse, do you?" I ask. "For everything you've done. The people you've killed? For what you did to Bella?"

He shook his head gleefully. "That's the best part. I do what I want and feel nothing. It's a good life."

"It's about to become not-so-pleasant," I tell him.

I concentrate on how Bella felt when we approached her. Broken, angry, sad, remorseful… all the emotions pulsated into my body with such force I might have tried to block them out. But I needed to use them.

"What the hell are you talking about, cowboy?" the monster laughed.

I focused all of that energy on him, willing him to feel as I did. Forcing him to wrap around those emotions.

Suddenly, he let out a cry of pain and placed his hands on his ears as if to block out what he was feeling.

"You deserve to know what you've put Bella through," I say through gritted teeth. "You deserve to feel her pain, for once in your miserable life."

He was moaning; the sound grew louder and louder until he was clutching his head and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Stop! Please, stop! I can't…"

"Stop?" I mocked, still in deep concentration. "You didn't stop when Bella begged you. You never spared her feelings, why should I show you any mercy?"

He was snarling now, unable to cope with the pain and onslaught of new emotions he probably hadn't even thought about in years. I smiled through my own pain as I enjoyed the sight.

"Apologize to Bella right now," I ordered as calmly as I could. "And the pain will stop."

"She won't even hear it!" he called out in agony.

"I don't care!" I say. "Say it!"

After a few more moments in which I gradually increased the amount of pain I fed him, he gave up.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I am… sorry. Now please! Stop this!"

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough, son."

I unwillingly broke my focus to peer at the patriarch of the family.

"He deserved nothing less," I seethed, my mind still foggy from the whirlwind I'd put myself through.

He nodded. "Yes, but we must go now. Bella will be brought to the front room any moment now. We must take her home."

I sigh and remove myself from the spot I was standing statue-still. I saw the Joker's muscles relax. I couldn't be bothered to turn back to him.

Carlisle understood without needing any explanation, so I followed him wordlessly into the front room. Just before we left the hall I grabbed his arm.

"Carlisle… I do not know what came over me."

His eyes soften. "It's nothing you need to feel sorry about. I might have even done the same."

I could sense his unease as he spoke but I let him comfort me anyway.

"Can we… not tell Alice?" I ask.

"She most likely already knows," he told me soothingly.

I nodded.

"Jasper," he whispered. "I am proud of you, my son. For more reasons than one. Do not give the Joker power over you, as well."

I nod and follow him silently the rest of the way, where Bella and Amanda both stood, waiting for us, unaware of what had just occurred.

I didn't need them to know. I didn't need anyone to know.

I finally understood what Carlisle was shielding me from realizing.

The Joker was like a paradox of me in many ways. Able to feel nothing when I felt everything. We each suffered from this in our own ways. Like two sides of the same coin. Had I not chosen humanity, I may be in the exact same position as he is. As I was.

I was more grateful for Alice now than ever.

I just wanted to go home.

 **A/N Let me know what you think of mad-as-hell Jasper! Finally, Bella gets to go home… but that doesn't mean it's gonna be smooth sailing…**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you to everyone for your patience. The Exam period is now over and I'm fairly sure I did okay lol. I'm sorry for the hiatus but I'm back, baby! On with the show!**

Bella's POV

The drive back to the house was silent and filled with tension. I wasn't in the mood to talk. But, as we approached the mansion, I regretted my decision to keep the tension going. I didn't want this awkwardness to continue for the duration of my stay.

The problem was obvious to me; I didn't trust them. I wasn't sure I ever fully did, but the Joker's words still rang through my mind. A part of me feared it was the truth.

Jasper came around to the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes and opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me out. I brushed it off, pretty rudely, and pulled myself to my feet, slamming the pristine door shut. Jasper acted as though he didn't notice my callousness and just stayed behind me as Carlisle led the way to the front door.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find as we walked in. Balloons? Flowers? A band playing a welcome home song?

But the front room was vacant. The glass wall had been replaced already and everything was in order. It was as if absolutely nothing had occurred. And there were no other Cullens in sight.

Carlisle must have noticed the flash of confusion that flashed across my face before being replaced with my vacant stare.

"I thought it might be overwhelming if everybody was here waiting for you," he explained.

I nodded and looked at the glass, remembering how mere hours ago, the love of my life came back for me… tried to kill me… and took everything from me…

"We have people," Jasper chuckled.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"The glass. We have people who work for us around the clock."

Oh, he thought I was wondering about the glass and how it got fixed so quickly. I just nodded, not wanting to explain my true thoughts.

"Can I just… go to my room, please?" I asked softly, staring at the ground.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "Bella, I'd really like to talk to you, first."

I was already shaking my head. "I'm tired, doc. I just wanna go to my room."

I could sense the tension between Jasper and Carlisle but I knew they wouldn't refuse my polite request. Not when I've just gotten home and they know I don't really trust them.

"We can continue tomorrow, then," Carlisle concedes.

I don't give either of them a second glance before making my way to the guest room. I wasn't sure what I was feeling as I looked at the familiar white sheets and curtains. Too much had gone on in here in too short of a time. I wasn't sure I had even fully processed it yet.

I felt depressed… heartbroken… angry… and afraid. I was afraid of how much I'd lost. What did that mean to me? Once the Cullens get me back on my feet, if that was even possible… what then? I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have anyone to run to. Charlie and Renee haven't spoken to me in years… by my own choice. Or the Joker's. I had no one. I was on my own in this world for the very first time. I didn't even know how to feel about that.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water. I just needed to think through this. I may not ever recover from this, but I couldn't let that become known. I didn't want any more pity. The pity I felt for myself was more than enough.

I unbuttoned the prison clothes. Maybe a shower would clear my mind. It would at least offer a temporary escape from reality.

As I prepared to turn to the shower, I paused. A patch of inked skin on my chest caught my attention.

 _Daddy's Little Monster_

This was a marking of territory. I was a monster. I belonged to the Joker. I knew what it meant… why I got it… and how untrue it felt right now.

I wanted it gone. I didn't want any reminders of what I had been through. I wanted everything gone.

Then, something on the corner of the counter caught my eye. I knew what I had to do.

Edward's POV

I made my way to the living room where Carlisle was sitting solemnly, his eyes vacantly staring at the black screen of the television.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, standing in the doorway.

He turned to face me. "She still seems rather undone. She went straight to her room, as you heard." He leaned forward and placed his head in his hand. "Perhaps a rest would do her good."

Jasper then appeared in the doorway beside me. "When did Alice and Rosalie leave?"

I shrugged, still preoccupied by thoughts of Bella.

"A while ago." Hunting was a go-to when heads needed to be cleared. "They didn't go far. Just head North you'll catch up with them."

He nodded gratefully and left the house in a flash. He wanted to be with his love. As I did. He was lucky to have that opportunity.

Carlisle sensed my unease.

"Things can only get better from here, Edward."

My love. My life. The universe was surely playing a cruel joke on us for daring to cross each other's paths. Perhaps Bella wasn't the unlucky one. Perhaps I was just cursed.

I leaned against the doorway and sighed.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure how long I can handle not being with her… We're…"

"Mated." It was a statement. He peered back up at me. "Edward, you and Bella… it is a possibility…. But not now, son. I need you to understand that. And be patient. Bella deserves to heal and, ultimately, make that decision on her own."

"If I could only get her attention long enough to talk to her…"

He shook his head sadly. "I don't think that is a good idea, Edward. Not now… and, depending on how things go, maybe not ever. It's all in her hands. And her healing."

I nodded. While I didn't agree, I respected that he knew what he was doing. After all, I had created a disaster when relying on my own cognizance.

Just as I turned to leave him to his thoughts and return to solitude in my bedroom, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out. Alice.

"Alice?" I asked. "What-"

"Bella!" she gasped out desperately. "Check on Bella!"

Just as I was about to ask, the beautiful scent of Bella's blood filled the air.

The phone crashed onto the floor and I was already at Bella's bathroom door, Carlisle in tow behind me. I could sense Esme's hesitant footsteps following while Emmett's scent left the house.

"Edward-" Carlisle attempted to caution.

I was too far gone to notice. The door lock broke and the wooden slab was thrown to the side of the room. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me forcefully, attempting to pull me from the room.

There she stood in from of the mirror, tears streaming down her face. She turned to face us and I saw it. Blood was seeping slowly from several gashes already made on her chest. A thin blade was between her fingers and the pink plastic of the shaver was broken on the floor beside her.

"I had to," she whispered, in the most broke voice. "I didn't want it… on my body… I had to get rid of it…"

That's when it dawned on me. Her tattoo. The broken skin and blood covered it nearly completely, but the ink around the edges could still be seen.

My knees shook and I fell to the floor, weak with grief.

Carlisle's thoughts went from frenzied, to relaxed and worried in a matter of seconds. I realized then, he wasn't trying to protect me… he was trying to protect Bella. He thought… I would… _attack_ her.

My anger at the thought of that was dulled and overtaken by a greater pain. An ache in my chest that threatened to suffocate me. I may not have needed the air, but I clung to it… willing it to keep me going.

"Bella," Carlisle said sadly, releasing me from his iron grip and approaching her. "Bella, we're not going to hurt you. Please. Put the razor down."

She complied more willingly than I anticipated. As if that tiny blade weighed 50lbs, as soon as she released it, she collapsed to the floor.

"Edward," he warned. "Leave."

Although there was not one part of me that longed to do anything but comfort her, I needed the time to think. The clean air to hit my brain.

I was gone immediately, out of the room and out of the house.

I kept running until I came to a sudden stop at the meadow I had brought her to. The flowers were dying slowly as winter approached. As beautiful as they were, even they had to die.

I fell to my knees and let out a growl so loud, it felt like the trees surrounding me shook. Then, it turned into a moan. I clutched my head between my palms, willing the images to leave my mind and knowing they never would. It would haunt me until the day I ceased to exist.

This was my only chance to break down. I couldn't do it in front of Bella… I needed to be strong for her.

So… who would be strong for me? I certainly couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't go through this. I couldn't see her like that again. The arrogance and craziness I could handle. This… _brokenness_ … it was just too much.

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, the last person I expected to see was leaning in front of me, peering at my pained face with disdain and frustration.

"Fucking get up," Emmett griped harshly.

"I can't," I sobbed helplessly.

"You can and you will," he said, pulling me forcefully to my feet. "Pull yourself together. I'll give you two minutes."

I shook my head. "You don't understand!" I exclaimed. "You didn't see what I did."

"I don't have to." He glared at me. "But while you're crying and moping out here like a pussy, Bella is suffering. You owe her way more than this, Edward. You know you do."

"Emmett…" I moan. "I… cannot see Bella like that. I just-"

"Just what?" he interrupted. "Grow some fucking balls and have the guts to face her. You are a part of this. You don't get to pick and choose which parts you wanna be a part of. We all need to fix her… not just Carlisle. You especially."

"What if it were Rosalie?" I countered. "How do you think that would affect you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd be devastated. But I wouldn't run away to cry in the woods like a little bitch. I'd be in there, by her side, already planning how we would get through this." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're my brother… but you're wrong, Edward. You don't get a pardon just because it's 'too hard'. You think seeing it is hard, imagine being the one going through it."

His words hit me harder than could have anticipated. He was right. I was a coward. I was running from something that I had caused…

"I don't deserve her."

He nodded. "No. You don't. At least, not when you're like this. Do better. What you saw was just a glimpse of what's still to come. But you need to be there. She needs to know that you're there."

I nodded and lowered my gaze. How was I going to get through this? If that was glimpse, I shuddered to think about what was still to come. But he was right. Bella was breaking. Slowly but surely. If we… if _I_ didn't put her back together soon… her pieces may scatter beyond recognition.

"I'm going back," Emmett finally said. "If you have any manly bone in your body, you'll be right behind me… for your mate."

He began walking to the trees, not once looking back to check that I was following.

After one more moment to compose myself, I caught up to him, letting myself fall just behind him, ashamed.

When we finally reached the house, I sighed. I could do this. I would do this. For my mate.

 **A/N let me know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I knew there was hell breaking loose around me, but I couldn't bring myself out of the haze until I heard Carlisle mumble something about not needing stitches. I was wiped down, sterilized and thrown into cotton pajamas before being carried to bed in the stiff arms of Esme.

I was lying stiffly on the fluffy duvet cover for quite a long time. It was indefinite. Pretty soon the light coming through the window dimmed to nothing. Another few moments or even hours passed before I heard a knock on the door.

I felt pressure on the bed and looked over. It wasn't the face I was expecting to see nor was it the face I was somehow hoping to see; but it was good enough.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "I'm sorry that you're going through all of this. But… you're not going through it alone. We are all here for you."

I sighed, finding comfort in her words. They sounded genuine enough for me. IF no one else, at least I could count on Alice… I hoped.

Speaking of other people…

"Alice?"

She blanched at my voice, probably not expecting me to speak so soon after the incident. I still wasn't fully sure what had happened…

"Do you need something?" she asked, more than willing.

"No… we… yes… Can you… Ask Edward to come in?" I sat up on the bed and grabbed her hand. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you… I just really need to say something… to him… if he's okay with that, I mean…"

Somehow, I expected her to break into a grin or say something cheesy, but her expression remained serious and somber as she nodded.

"Sure. Give me one minute."

She was gone and about ten seconds later; Edward himself was at the door, not daring to step too close.

His expression was a mixture of hesitation, sadness and confusion. Probably wondering about my reason for calling him in. I decided there was no sense in both of us being so desolate-looking.

"You can come to the bed, you know," I said, attempting a smile. "I won't bite."

His eyes narrowed, still hesitant. As a reassurance, I patted the space on the bed beside me.

"The biting isn't what I'm worried about," he mumbled, approaching the bed slowly and taking a seat on the edge, half turned towards me.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, resisting the urge to hang my head in shame. "I guess I slipped up on that one. I'm sorry for scaring you guys-"

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Bella," he said gravely. "This is our… _my_ doing. I'm sorry."

I sighed. Finally, I realized unless I spoke up and got to the point, we would be sitting in awkward silence for hours. He was just as stubborn as I was.

"Edward," I started, still unsure of how I was going to proceed. "I… I want to go back on the medication. I want to get better. I want to… be myself…"

He nodded, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Okay… Are you sure you wouldn't prefer having this conversation with Carlisle?"

I shook my head nervously. "No. I will tell him… but I wanted you to know that I do want to get better…"

"Alright," he said, after a pause. "Is that all?"

I licked my lips. "No. I… also wanted to tell you that… I don't like the way we left things off the last time we spoke. I… shouldn't have acted that way. You were right. You're always right…"

I remembered how he tried to warn me about the Joker. And I didn't listen. I should have. I owe him that much.

"Bella, don't blame yourself," he said. "I understand why you reacted the way you did… You're wrong though."

"Huh?"

"I'm not always right," he admitted, looking deeply into my eyes. "Not by a long shot." He almost chuckled.

"When were _you_ ever wrong?" I challenge.

He was quiet for a few moments before he finally looked away from my face and down at his hands, resting on his lap.

"When I left you."

I took a deep breath, not willing myself to believe those words. I kept my eyes on his profile as I spoke.

"I… I want to believe you. But after all this… I don't think… we have a future… not after what I've done…"

He shook his head as I was speaking. "Nothing you could ever do would turn me away from you, Bella. Whenever I think I can't do it anymore… I find myself drawn back. Nothing you've done can ever make me feel any differently about you."

I stared at his profile for a long time before finally letting myself remove my barriers.

"I've missed you, Edward," I finally say. He seemed to freeze, not even breathing. "I… I looked for you… in everyone I met. I saw some of you… in the Joker. He was like you in many ways." His fists clenched in his lap and I faltered. "Nothing like that!" I quickly say, gauging his reaction to be compared to such a person. "He was… a good liar… he saved me… protected me… I felt like I needed a hero and…"

"You made an atrocious misinterpretation and landed up with a villain," he finished for me through clenched teeth.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's not as if you've never hurt me," I reminded him, then instantly regretted it.

His eyes softened and his jaw unclenched, along with his hands.

"I do realize that. I'll never forgive myself…"

I took a deep breath and shuffled on the bed, until I was perched on the bed beside him.

" _I_ forgive you," I say, daring to grab his hand.

He turned his head and stared at me.

"I'll spend the rest of my life trying to win you back, Isabella," he whispered with grave sadness. "I'm here now. I'll be by your side until the moment you order me away."

That was it. With those words, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I crushed my quivering lips to his, expecting him to push me away instantly but not caring.

He didn't.

He deepened the kiss and grabbed my face in his cold hands, pulling me closer to him.

I raised myself to my knees and placed my arms over his shoulders. It was as if I was breathing for the first time in a long time. I wasn't even aware that I had been drowning until the air reentered my lungs.

I wasn't willing to break away from him just yet, and neither was he, evidently.

His hands moved down to my hips and before I knew it, he was on top of me on the bed, keeping enough weight on me to keep the fire alive but not so much that I felt crushed. It was perfect… he was perfect.

My tongue traced his lips as I felt a familiar pulsing between my legs. I knew what came next. I moved both my hands down to his belt and he immediately pulled away. He was looking alright ahead and I decided to move my lips down his neck, reveling in the taste of him.

I was only able to fiddle with his belt for a few more seconds before all of his weight was gone. I was stunned and saw him standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes blazing.

I raised my brow.

"Don't you… want me?" I asked, puzzled and between heavy breaths. Men always wanted me. I haven't been rejected for such a long time… the feeling was new to me.

He shook his head. "Bella… we can't…"

Suddenly, a new fire rose within me.

"You're rejecting me… for a second time?"

"It's not that, Bella, I swear it…"

"So what is it?" I challenged icily. "If you don't want me, say it. Don't be such a pussy!"

I was fuming and he could see it. He rounded the bed and took a few steps towards me.

"Bella… believe me… I want to…" The blaze in his eyes had died down now. All that was left was something resembling sadness. "I don't want you to do anything until you're better…"

"What? I'm too crazy for you to sleep with?" I was genuinely confused.

"You're not in a good place right now," he tried to explain, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside me once again. "I don't want to take advantage of that, or do anything you may regret later."

" _I_ would regret… or _you_ would regret?" I asked, still irritated.

He took a deep breath. I knew he had more to say, but he decided against saying it. Instead, he stood up and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not running away again," he said softly. "I'm here. I'm going to stay here. There's no rush, none at all. I'm not going anywhere."

It was a promise. I wasn't sure whether or not I truly believed it… or anything they say to me.

He left the room in a hurry, probably not wanting to cause any more drama.

I was sure that I felt embarrassed, confused and… hopelessly dazzled by Edward Cullen… who had once again left me hanging.

I furrowed my brow. I still was not over the way things had gone down between us. I wanted… I didn't even know what I wanted. The right thing to do would be to just forget it and let the past stay in the past…

However, there must still be some crazy left in me. A large part of me wanted to get even. I wanted to do something to make him mad.

And I knew what I would do to accomplish that.

 **A/N Okay… so if you're planning on reviewing, please leave a vote. Should Bella reunite with Jacob Black to irritate Edward… ooorrrr should she wreck his precious Volvo? Either way, the pettiness would be over the top. Let me know which way I should go!**


	20. Chapter 19

Edward's POV

When I walked out into the living room, several pairs of eyes followed my every move. Their thoughts ranged from please; Alice and Esme, of course, to outraged; Rosalie, and worried; pretty much everyone else.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Rosalie snapped as I took a seat on the sofa beside Alice.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"You took advantage of a mentally ill person," she fumed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose, it's not as if you care about Bella's well-being."

"I may not be obsessed with it but I can still tell you that this isn't right. What happens if she later decides she doesn't want you anymore?"

I sighed. "Then I let her be to live her life."

She smirked. "Seems easy… but what if she _does_ want you to stay? Then what? You're going to turn her into one of us?"

I grimaced. She, of all people, knew how I felt about that. It became a glaring contest between us, everyone wondered who would break first.

"I'm sure when the time comes… those decisions will be made," I finally said, reluctantly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Then what? You get married and live happily ever after?"

I smiled. "Bella is twenty-five years old now. Marriage isn't completely out of the question at this point…"

"You're ridiculous." With that, she stormed out of the room, Emmett tailing after her attempting to calm her down.

 _I wonder… what now?_ Carlisle's thoughts were filled with anxious reckonings of the future.

Could this really have been the worst of it? If so… what _did_ happen now? Surely things wouldn't just go back to the way they were.

Bella's POV

I was woken up the next day by a soft pat on my shoulder.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered. "I need to administer your medication. The family will be leaving soon for a hunting trip, so I need to get this done."

I sat up in the bed and yawned. "Everyone's gonna be gone?"

He shook his head. "Alice has offered to stay behind with you to… keep you company."

More like to watch my every move. But I complied, standing and following him to the study where he handed me the pill. I dry-swallowed it and, thinking that it was over, made my way to the door.

"Bella," he said quickly, "sit down. I'd like to talk to you."

I grind my teeth and turn to face him. "I really don't know if I wanna be analysed today, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "Well, not that your opinion about timing is relevant… I don't want to speak to you as your doctor today." I raise my brow. "I'd like to speak to you… as someone who thinks of you as my own daughter. I just have a few words. It won't be long."

I took a deep breath and sat down in my usual seat, leaning back to get comfortable.

"Well, Bella," he started, "I'm extremely pleased that you're so willing to take the treatment." I nod. "As far as your… relationship… with my son…"

I already start shaking my head. "We aren't in a relationship, Carlisle."

He nods. "Well… how do you feel about what… happened… last night?"

He was struggling to find the words.

I shrug. "It was just… I don't even know," I admit.

"Did he… coerce you to-"

"No." I say quickly. "He didn't force me or coerce me. _I_ kissed _him_. It's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault," he explains. "I'd just like to get a clearer understanding of the dynamic here."

I attempt a smile. "I don't know, Carlisle. I feel… like these last few years didn't even exist. When I see him now… I feel the same way I did back then. I don't know whether I like that or not."

He furrows his brow. "Edward wants nothing more than your happiness… Even if he isn't the one providing it."

I sigh. "It's complicated." Of course he's try to stick up for Edward. They were family.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured into a relationship with Edward."

"Whatever happens, happens," I say with complete certainty. "I'm not looking for anything… but if anything were to happen…" I wouldn't be strictly against it, I finished for myself.

He could sense that my patience was wearing thin, so he allowed me to stand without question.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I insist, heading for the door. "Everything is going to work out."

I was trying to convince myself as much as him. I walked straight to the living room and found only Alice lounging on the sofa.

"Good morning, Bella," she chirped, looking up from her magazine and offering me a smile.

I nodded in response. Esme then walked into the room.

"I've made some eggs and bacon for you, honey," she said.

"Thanks." My stomach growled in response.

Before I could escape to the kitchen, Carlisle appeared beside Esme.

"I suppose we'll be off, then," he said, placing an arm around Esme.

Something about that bothered me, but I couldn't pinpoint what.

"We will see you girls later tonight," Esme said warmly. She approached me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Alice, take care of Bella," Carlisle said with a smile.

"As if I wouldn't," she responded.

Then, they were gone. I took a seat on the chair beside Alice's feet and stared at her curiously as she whipped through the pages of the magazine in seconds.

She finally looked up at my confused expression and laughed.

"The other's left earlier. Carlisle and Esme hang back for your meds."

I nodded and settled into the chair.

"You must still be half asleep," she mumbled, picking up another magazine from the stack on the coffee table. "I'll give you some time to come to your senses before we leave."

"Leave?" I blanched.

"I'm taking you shopping," she explained, never looking up from her magazine.

"Alice…" I started to complain.

"No whining," she said sternly, still not sparing me a glance. "You need some proper clothes. I've already gotten Carlisle's approval. You're well enough to go out for a few hours…"

"Hours?" I repeated worriedly.

Finally, she put the magazine face-down on the counter and looked me in the eye.

"I haven't gotten to spend much time with you, Bella. I miss you, too, you know. Edward isn't the only one who wants to be around you."

I lowered my eyes. "Shopping sounds… fun…"

"Good," she said with a smile, once again picking up a magazine. How those trivial things interest her, I'll never know. "Go eat and get ready. We'll take the Volvo."

At that, my eyes lit up. The Volvo. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

Alice drove us to the center of town, where she promptly dragged me from store to store, forcing me to try on countless outfits while only actually buying a fraction of them.

"Alice," ii sighed as we approached what must have been the tenth store, "I can't pay you back for any of this." I held up the bags I was carrying.

"My treat," she gleamed.

I sighed. "I can't do that, Alice."

"You can and you will," she said sternly.

I decided to give up and just follow her into the store, where she picked up a frilly pink blouse and held it up against, me. I rolled my eyes but decided not to say anything more. I tried to distract myself.

I wondered when was the last time I actually paid for something in a store… years ago.

Alice busied herself by comparing different clothing items to each other. I needed to get to the Volvo without raising suspicion. I'd been very careful not to make any decisions as to what I was going to do just yet, to keep Alice off my back.

Then I remembered; she had left her cell phone in the car.

"Alice?" I asked sweetly, walking up to where she held up almost identical outfits.

"Mmhmm?" she said, not losing focus.

"Can I use your phone really quick?"

She looked at me. "Why?"

Of course, after the last time she entrusted me with a phone, I'd be suspicious too.

"I want to call Edward. I… miss him." I was sounding as convincing as I could. She took the bait.

"It's in the car…" She pulled the keys out of her back pocket. "You know where we parked?" I nod. "I guess you'll be okay for two minutes. Just remember," she leaned in toward me. "I'll _see_ any funny business."

I nodded shakily as she handed me the keys. I tried to keep my cool as I made my way out of the store. Thunder sounded in the distance and the clouds became heavier. It would probably rain soon. Once I was outside, I high-tailed it to the car.

I didn't even notice the people hissing and cussing at me as I pushed them aside.

It wasn't the same Volvo he had back in Forks. It was the latest edition. Either way, it was his car and that's what mattered.

I got to the car and immediately unlocked it and jumped into the driver's side. I turned the key to start it and the engine roared to life.

"Bella!" I heard a high-pitched voice squeal.

I looked out of the window and saw Alice, still quite a few feet away, running at human pace to catch up to me. It was too late. I gassed it and watched her disappointed scowl in the review mirror as I drove away.

I made my way out of the main town and found myself on the vacant roads leading to the mansion. Trees and dirt were all there was on either side of the road.

I grumbled to myself as I drove; only pushing 65 on the speedometer. Edward made me feel too much at one time, that was the problem. I was confused about us… angry at him… yet still, somehow, unbelievably in love with him.

I was a fool.

But I did love him.

Did he know that?

Did _I_ even know that?

It was so different with him.

I was at 75 miles an hour now, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to that. I loved going fast. Ever since I met the Joker, I lived for the fast life. But that wasn't my purpose.

I saw a stray tree branch on the other lane. It looked like it could do some damage. I quickly jerked the wheel to jam into it. It ricocheted off the bumper and crashed into the window, causing it to splinter. Great. Now I could just barely see where I was going.

I opened my side window and pushed my head out. I was immediately doused with water. Rain. Even better. Things just weren't going my way these days.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to see where I was going. I saw a street light up ahead. I pressed down on the accelerator. I was almost at 90 miles an hour.

As I got to the pole I made a slight turn into it. The passenger door took most of the blow, maybe some of the bumper too. The entire car seemed to shake as I sped back onto the road.

I started laughing. Why was this so much fun? And so satisfying? I heard the faint ringtone of Alice's phone coming from somewhere next to me but I didn't let it distract me.

I was driving past the turnoff to the Cullen mansion now. I pumped the gas even more. The car was in it's highest gear, and continued to climb. 105 miles per hour.

I saw a turn up ahead. I wasn't about to slow down to take it. I turned the steering wheel as far as it could go and took a sharp turn. I felt the back of the car hit into something, probably a light-pole.

Wouldn't have caused me much worry, except the car then decided it was done. The wet road only added to the skidding.

"Shit," I muttered, trying to regain control of the flailing vehicle.

I had already taken my foot off of the accelerator, but it wasn't slowing down. I pressed the break. The tires stopped but the movement didn't. Handbreak next. Still nothing. I was screwed.

"Fuck!" I yelled as the car skidded across lanes.

Then, I saw headlights.

My survival instinct kicked in before logic could. Instead of swerving back to my lane, I swerved directly into the bushes.

The car still did not stop. It was slowing down somewhat as it made its way through the bushes. I was in a state of panic, but I couldn't bring myself to scream.

I placed my hands over my head as the car jerked and bumped into almost everything. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not like this. What the fuck is wrong with me?

After only a moment, the car crashed into a tree trunk.

The last thing I remember is the car becoming airborn… then my head slammed into the steering wheel. I was out.

Pain. That's all I could register. I couldn't move, couldn't scream. But it hurt everywhere.

"Bella!"

Through the haze, I heard an angel calling me. Why was it that I always thought I was dead? And why did I always assume I'd be in heaven if I was?

"Bella! Oh God, please, no!" I heard the angel. It was getting closer. "No! No, no, no! Bella, please!"

Now, it was almost right beside me.

I couldn't manage a reaction before the blurry haze took over once again.

Finally, I realized, this was it.

 **A/N This seemed to be what was wanted so I decided to roll with it. Relax, Bella isn't dead. But there's definitely more fluff and possibly some smut coming up. Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Here it is!**

Alice's POV

"What exactly is the matter with you?" Edward fumed. "Are you purely and utterly incapable of doing the minimum amount of action necessary to accomplish the most basic of tasks?!"

It had been this way since we had found Bella. I did have a vision… about two minutes too late. She knew how the visions worked and therefore she was able to delay them.

I felt horrid. Bella was still recovering in Carlisle's study. The entire family had rushed home after I called them. It was easy enough to locate her. What wasn't so easy was facing Edward's rage once Bella was stabilized.

At first, he refused to say one word to me. Then, about twenty minutes ago he began talking. Now, he wouldn't stop.

So we were all gathered in the living room having to deal with Edward's anger. I knew I deserved it to an extent so I made no move to convince him to stop.

"Edward," Esme cautioned from the sofa, "you know Alice's visions are flawed and uncertain at best. There would have been no way to know-"

"She was supposed to keep an eye on her!" Edward yelled. He turned back to me, eyes black with fury. Any human may have fainted at the sight. "Is it that impossible for you to tear your attention away from clothes for a few hours? You claim to care about her nearly as much as I do and yet you continue to put her in harm's way! Did you learn nothing the first time?"

My eyes blazed. I remembered what happened the first time when I trusted Bella with the cell phone situation; however we had all agreed to put it all behind us.

"Edward, stop this nonsense!" Jasper said.

I placed a hand on his arm before standing up to face Edward.

"Edward, I hate to say this but the truth is that this is the aftermath of _your_ choice. You can lay blame on anyone in this room and you probably would, but that doesn't negate the fact that none if this would be happening had you not been acting selfishly to begin with. I am sorry for what's happened. I made a mistake. I blame myself for this incident and I will most definitely be making it up to Bella. Now, I suggest you settle down because Bella will be up in a moment."

I sat back down but my eyes never left his. I could tell he still had a lot to say, but he decided against it. Instead, he just stormed to Carlisle's study to be with Bella.

I felt guilty as hell; Jasper and Edward both knew this. I could never trust myself with Bella again. Neither would Edward.

Bella's POV

I woke up to hard and cold amber eyes gazing down at me.

"I'm alive?" I squeaked, sitting up.

I was in a gurney in Carlisle's study; what else was new?

"With nothing more than a sprained ankle and bruised skull to show for it," Edward finished for me sternly. "I cannot decide whether you are the luckiest person to walk the face of the earth or the unluckiest."

I cracked a smile at him. "Probably both."

We stared at each other for a long moment and for the first time in a long time, I genuinely felt like I was back to being myself again; madly in love with Edward and completely accident-prone.

That came to abrupt end when he spoke.

"Do you have the slightest idea how idiotic, moronic and irresponsible your little act of vengeance was?" he seethed from the chair beside me. "Not to mention immature and horrendously thought-out?"

I didn't feel threatened by his words or expression as I expected I might be. In fact I was… in awe. I let myself focus on his face. It was just as glorious as I remembered it being. His perfect lips seemed to tremble with each word he spoke. There was a flicker of something familiar in his cold eyes as he spoke, making them feel… homely. Lovely.

"I mean, really, Bella?" he continued. "You have no idea what might have happened! You cannot convince me that you are really that stupid!" He blanched at my loving expression as he callously yelled at me. "And, the worst part is that you just sit there, staring at me with those eyes…" he trailed off, his voice softening. "Those eyes that could bring stone statues to their knees…" His entire expression morphed before my eyes into one of… tenderness. "It is impossible to remain angry when you look at me like that."

I gulped. "I get that you're mad. I would be too," I admit. "I'm… sorry about your car…"

And I meant it. I wished I'd never done what I did. It was everything he said it was and more. I had a bad habit of only seeing things when it was too late to repair anything.

His brow furrowed. "You think… I'm upset… about my car?" His softly spoken words conflicted with the fire building in his eyes. "I couldn't give a damn about the car, Bella! I'm upset that I might have lost you! If all you wanted was to destroy the car you could have just set the goddamn thing on fire! I would have handed you the match!"

I was… confused. Could he really care about me that much?

"Bella," he finally sighed, grabbing my hands and leaning in towards me. I was immediately overwhelmed by his scent and had to really concentrate to hear his words. "There are no words in this or any other language that could begin to explain how intensely I love you. I don't care about these last seven years. I don't care about the last twenty-four hours! I care about _you_."

I find myself unconsciously shaking my head, rejecting those words as he spoke them.

"It's not true," I whisper, mostly to myself. "It can't be true. Don't believe it."

"Bella," he interrupted my anxious thoughts, "you are everything to me. Had you died I would have followed soon after. I cannot live a life without you." He stopped to brush hair away from my face. "And I cannot force you to feel the same way. But I needed to say it. I need you to know how much you mean to me. Even if it does nothing else but convinces you to stop wrecking cars."

He offered me a small, crooked smile.

Before I could control my action, my lips found their way, once again, to his own. This kiss was different that the other we had already shared. It was more urgent. We were desperately clinging to one another.

I breathed him in as our lips moved smoothly against one another.

It was then that I realized the truth of it all.

I could not exist peacefully without Edward Cullen.

Here, in a gurney with a cast on my foot and stitches in my head surrounded by florescent lights and the smell of disinfectant, I was at peace in his cold embrace.

I had been searching for peace for far too long and having it right in front of me opened my eyes.

Edward Cullen was my peace.

 _One Week Later_

Bella's POV

It had been at least a week since Edward and I had gotten back together. It was blissful and indulgent and, for once, there was no drama.

However, I always knew it couldn't last very long. We had achieved such a delicate balance and a small part of me always worried that it wouldn't take very much to break it to pieces, as it always seemed to.

I had been on the medication ever since I recovered from my most recent near-death experience. My hair was back to brown and so were my eyes. My exotic look was forever gone. I was worried.

Every night, as I fell asleep in Edward's arms, I found myself wondering if this was a good thing. I was back to boring-Bella, for the most part. What if they left again? The excitement was over; everything would go back to as normal as could be. What if that was the reason they had left in the first place?

I knew I would never completely go back to who I was before it all; I had experienced too much, changed as a person beyond reversal. Was this acceptable to Edward?

Of course, Alice and Edward managed to patch things up. After my revelation, Edward found it extremely hard to keep Alice in the doghouse. As awful as it sounds, had I not faced death for the thousandth time I may not have realized how much I needed Edward.

For that, he appeared to be grateful.

I was currently sitting on the living room floor in front of Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Now that I wasn't a criminally insane person that needed to be examined and watched constantly, everything seemed to relax and thaw out. The three of them enjoyed hearing stories from my escapades.

It started out innocently enough. They wanted to hear about college and old friends and my parents. They were not so pleased to hear that I hadn't spoken to Charlie or Renee in at least three years. Truth was that until I actually said it, I hadn't realized so much time had passed.

Then, I began telling them stories from my time with the Joker. That entertained Emmett more than he's like to admit. It was as though my life were a movie.

It did help me some, though. It was actually quite therapeutic to get it all off my chest. Retelling my stories brought me a sense of peace. I was finally admitting it everything to people I knew would never judge me. It helped me accept it and it reminded me that it did, in fact, happen. As normal as things were becoming these days, it would be quite easy for me to convince myself that it was all a dream.

"Go on…" Emmett probed.

I was currently telling them about how the Joker and I robbed a major gang ring in Chicago, the night I was caught.

I jumped back into the conversation with as much enthusiasm as I could muster for his benefit.

"Anyway, I was by his side the whole time. Then, the cops showed up. I had just shot the sister of the main guy, Boxy, and we heard the sirens. We ran. I just about managed to shoot down about five guys before we figured out we were cornered…" I winced as I remembered the scene. "The Joker turned to me and kissed me as hard as he could before saying: 'Sorry, doll, I'll be back for you.' He shot me in the arm before shooting a rope at the ceiling and getting away."

I looked down. Every time I remembered my time with the Joker, I felt more and more ashamed at how stupid I was. Edward walked in just then.

"I think that's enough reminiscing for one day," he said politely before taking my hand and lifting me to my feet. "Come with me."

I smiled at the three disappointed vampires before following Edward to his room. Ever since our reunion he wasted no time in moving my bed into his room upstairs. I certainly wasn't complaining. I only wished we were doing more on the bed… but that was still a topic to be discussed.

I jumped onto the bed and looked up at him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

He smiled and sat down beside me.

"I was hoping you'd ask," he said, taking one of my hands in his. "I want to do this thing right…" he mused.

I raised a brow. "Wanna clue me in anytime soon?"

He chuckled. It seemed he appreciated my new-found extroversion.

"Bella… I'd like to have a date with you. A _real_ date. Instead of listening to war stories until you're nearly in tears."

I was about to counter that last remark but he placed a finger over my lips.

"Hear me out?" he suggested. "I know it feels like everything is back to normal, and I like that. Love it, actually. I would, however, be keen to actually feel more like your… boyfriend."

I sighed. He was so much more than my boyfriend at this point. I didn't think there was even a word for what we were.

"What exactly do you mean, Edward?" I asked. Then, a thought hit me. I lifted myself to my knees and placed both arms over his shoulders. "If you want to feel closer, I may have something in mind…"

I trailed off and started kissing his neck. I heard an exasperated chuckle before he gently pushed be away.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a dinner," he said, looking into my eyes. "You could eat… I could pretend to eat… we could become reacquainted. I want to have a proper date with you, Bella. And I would really like you to say yes."

I sighed. "That doesn't sound terrible," I admitted.

His eyes gleamed. "Excellent."

Just then there was a knock on his door. A minute later, Alice strolled into the room and grabbed both of my hands.

"We _have_ to go shopping!" she squeaked.

"Alice," Edward warned from beside me.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax! Rosalie and Esme will join us. We'll make it a spa day."

While Edward fully forgave Alice, he wasn't yet quite keen on leaving me alone with her. I thought it was ridiculous but he felt it was justified and she made no move to change his mind.

"Please, Bella?"

I decided to give in quickly. It would happen either way, so I figured when it comes to Alice, it's easier to just save time and say yes right off the bat.

"Sure, Alice."

She yelped, then pulled me up and out of the room.

"We'll get your hair done, get you a nice dress, a mani-pedi, some makeup…"

She droned on and on as she pulled me down the stairs.

In truth, I couldn't blame her excitement. I felt like a teenager again and could barely contain my own.

 **A/N The drama portion of the story is now nearing an end. Let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

"Edward loves that colour on you," Alice mused as I walked out of the change room.

We had already been to do my nails and hair. I politely refused the makeup and now I was trying on a pretty, dark blue dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was cute… but not what I wanted. It had long sleeves and fell at my knees. I hated to admit it but I wanted something more… provocative. I wanted to provoke _something_.

"What do you think, Rose?" Alice asked.

Rosalie was sitting in the corner and actually seemed to be enjoying herself for once. She and Alice really were bonding over turning me into a life-size Barbie.

Esme had decided not to join us. She thought the three of us would enjoy doing 'sister' activities together.

"It's a little… what's the word I'm looking for? Boring." Rosalie wasn't one to mince words and, for once, I agreed with her.

She swiftly got up and grabbed a dress from one of the rails beside her. It was the same color but with much less fabric. I smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress.

"Try this one!" She pushed it into my hands before shoving me back into the change-room.

The moment I put it on, I knew I wanted it. It was perfect. It was low cut, with long sleeves and fell to my mid-thigh. It was skin-tight, perfectly showing off my curves. With the right heel I was sure I could pull this off. The only problem was the scars visible on my chest from my tattoo-wreckage scene. I wasn't too bothered, though.

"What's taking so long?" Alice whined.

I took a breath before opening the door.

"Not all of us have super-speed, Alice," I griped, internally pleased at the awed looks on both of their faces.

"I love it!" Alice gleamed.

"I'd go with that one," Rosalie chimed in, moving to stand beside Alice.

I smiled wider. "This is the one."

Alice clapped her hands like a child in a toy store. "And I saw heels near the entrance that would go perfectly with it! Wait here!"

Then, I was alone with Rosalie. She offered me a small smile and I returned it. I didn't expect any type of conversation to occur between us, so it surprised me when she grabbed my hand. I looked up at her perfectly sculpted face.

"Bella," she started nervously. "I'm… very pleased that you and Edward have managed to become partners again. You can never imagine how much he's missed you."

I blanched. "Uhm… thanks… I guess…"

She smiled at my unease. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but I truly don't wish you any ill-will. I'm just… grateful, that Edward has somebody."

Alice seemed to reappear out of thin air with black stilettos in hand. "I've paid for these and the dress. You can wear them out. The sun is beginning to set, anyway, and we don't want you to be late…"

I nodded my head and let Alice drop to the ground to fiddle with my feet and get the shoes on.

"I'll pull the car up front," Rosalie said. "Think you'll manage, Alice?"

"I'm sure."

With that, Rosalie was gone. I licked my lips.

"Alice?" I ask innocently.

"You cannot use my phone, nor keys, nor-"

"No, Alice," I interrupt. "Not that."

She quickly finishes and rises to her feet. "Then go ahead…" she said cautiously. "Keeping in mind that I don't have much legroom to upset Edward again."

I smiled. "I just… wanna know about tonight."

"Bella, you know my visions aren't-"

"I know," I interrupt again. "I just… did you see what restaurant he chose? Or anything about what's going to happen?"

I hoped she would admit to seeing us actually going all the way with our relationship, but if she knew anything, it was clear she wasn't going to expose it.

"Let's just say… you'll both end the night off feeling very satisfied." She winked slyly before grabbing my arm. "Let's go!"

I thought about Alice's words the entire way home. What exactly did she mean by 'satisfied'? Was it what I thought it was?

By the time we pulled onto the property, my mind was a mess. I tried to quickly pull my thoughts together. To my surprise, again, they stopped just short of the driveway.

"Well," Alice probed, "get out!"

She was smiling fondly at my confused expression. "You aren't coming in?"

"We're just giving you some time to make an entrance," she said innocently.

"Which shouldn't be that hard in that dress," Rosalie smirked.

I sighed. Okay. I could do this.

"See you guys inside," I say, getting out and shutting the door.

They stayed in that same spot as I walked up to the door. Just as I was about to push it open, Edward beat me to it.

I had to blink a few times to come back to my senses. He looked absolutely dashing. He wore black pants and a dark grey, long-sleeved shirt with a black tie. Wherever he planned on taking me, it was probably going to cost an arm and a leg.

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispered, taking my hand and leading me inside.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I counter, following him through the house.

There were candles everywhere. I was confused when he pulled me straight to the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked softly, taking in my expression.

"Is there a power outage or something?" I laugh.

He shook his head and chuckled. "No. Just trying to set the mood."

It was then that I realized what was happening. We were alone in the house… Candles everywhere… There were pots on the stove…

"We're staying here?" I asked.

Edward furrowed his brow. "I thought it may be more… comfortable to be here. The family has left for the night… I can always make a reservation if you'd prefer…"

"No!" I said, seeing his slightly hurt expression. "This is perfect."

I smelled tomato from one of the pots and smirked.

"What?" he asked, quickly returning to the location of the smell.

"You're cooking?" I ask.

"I'm… trying to, yes." He approached me with a ladle full of some sort of red sauce. "Care to be my first taster?"

I raised my brow as he put the ladle to my lips. I tried to be sexy as I dipped my tongue into the liquid. My plan was ruined when the taste actually hit me. As hard as I tried, I could not prevent the look that took over my features.

"That bad, huh?" he sighed.

I laugh. "It's a little bitter," I admit.

He joins in on my laughter as he throws the utensil in the sink and switches off the stove.

"It was a long shot from the get-go," he chuckled. "But, I'm always prepared for every situation."

He walked passed me to the phone that was attached to the wall in the front room.

"What are you craving?" he asks.

I place a finger to my lip. "Hmmmm… Chinese?"

He laughs into the phone. "You're the one that will be eating it."

"Chinese is fine."

I wait patiently as he orders some food through the phone, trying to process how this glorious creature could ever be satisfied with someone like me.

Finally, he hung up the phone and approached me, grabbed by the waist and pulled me into him. He leaned down until his lips were at my ear.

"You look simply ravishing tonight, Miss Swan," he said.

I shivered. "So do you…"

He pulled away abruptly and led me to the living room. I was stunned when I walked in. There were no couches or cushions in sight. Only a long dining table with two chairs, one at the head and one just next to it.

"When did you do this?" I gasped out.

"While you were away," he whispered into my hair. "Take a seat."

I did. He was a complete gentleman. He pulled my chair away from the table for me before going to take a seat at the head of the table. It truly felt like a first date. I smiled.

He took both of my hands on top of the table and sighed.

"I suppose I should admit," he started, "I do have an ulterior motive for choosing to have our date here."

I tried to keep the glee off my face. Was this what Alice meant?

"What?" I asked.

"I have three proposals for you that I'd like to discuss," he continued. I hoped my disappointment wasn't too evident on my face. "All are optional, but all would make me happy. One of which immensely so, actually…"

I rolled my eyes. "What's this about, Edward?"

"Please, keep an open mind."

"What's the first proposal?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Well… as you know, we are working very hard to get your life back in order. After a year, your record has a chance of being expunged. Those tattoos, however, will need to go if you were to ever have a normal life…"

"Come again?" What was he getting at?

"Carlisle has spoken to a specialist downtown…"

"Go on…"

He smiled wider. "If you'd like, we can start laser removal in only a week."

I widened my eyes. "I can do that?"

Of course I wanted them gone. They were nothing but a gruesome reminder of the life I wanted to distance myself from.

He nodded.

"Yes, please!" I almost yelled, throwing myself into his arms.

He chuckled against my face and let me hold him for a minute before pulling back again.

"I'm glad we're on the same page on that note…"

Then, I remembered. There was more.

"What's the second proposal?" I asked wearily, returning to my seated position.

This time, his brow furrowed in concern. "I'd… like you to call your father?"

I blanched. "What? Why?" Did he want me to leave? But things are going so well…

Seeing my distress, he quickly began explaining. '

"Not now, Bella," he assured me. "I just feel that it's the right thing to do, some time in the near future." He leaned in. "I'm sure he's worried about you. I'm sure he misses you."

I shook my head. "He didn't care enough to visit me in prison. I don't think he wants anything to do with me…"

It was a sad situation, but I could easily understand it.

"Bella, you're well now," he reminded me. "Your father at least deserves to know that you're healthy and doing fine. If he still does not want a relationship, that's fine. Just give him some peace of mind…"

I was still resistant. "I'll consider it."

"Please do." Just then, there was a knock on the front door. "I suppose that's your meal," Edward said with a smirk. "I'll be right back." After a quick kiss on the forehead, he was gone.

He returned just a moment later, the noodles already on a plate, and left it in front of me. I was getting impatient.

"What's the last proposal?" I barked out as he seated himself.

"Perhaps that can wait until after you've eaten," he suggested.

I shake my head. "Let's just get them all out of the way."

He sighed, and then grabbed both of my hands. I could not have prepared myself for what he said next.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" he said, staring into my eyes with such intensity I feared I might faint. "I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you. I'd like to spend the rest of my existence, making you happy. And I promise to love you for every moment of our forever…" He paused and my heart rate sped up. "I want to be your protector, your savior, your best friend…" He lifted a hand to my cheek. "Your husband." Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. My heart continued to race. "I've waited…. An extremely long time… to find someone who I could bare my soul to. To move past what I am… With you, I feel as though I can finally begin." The love and devotion in his golden eyes seemed to crush me.

"Would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

 **A/N Should she say yes?**


End file.
